Rosario Vampire: A Game of Chance
by Lord Daemon
Summary: If you were desperate enough, would you gamble for the one you love? If it could mean being with that person forever, loving them and having them love you back, would you take the chance? Would it be worth losing them forever, losing yourself even? If you were desperate enough, would you roll the dice?
1. Back To School

**To all those who actually read these little disclaimers, this is a work of fanfiction. I do not own Rosario + Vampire or any of the trademarked characters and locations from the respected creator. I am only placing this disclaimer here for the sake of stating the obvious, as it should be plain to see for everybody with common sense that of course I didn't create Rosario + Vampire. Seriously, do we really need these disclaimers here? Who the hell is going to try to say they created R+V? Who could really be that stupid?**

* * *

**Rosario Vampire: A Game of Chance**

The sun was slowly rising in the horizon, the rays of light creeping along a quiet town as a few cars and buses were driving leisurely through the streets. A calm breeze rolled by as another day was beginning, with a few birds chirping in the trees before flying off into the sky. Students were starting to get ready as their break was coming to an end, everybody knowing that the time for going back to classes was at hand once again.

Inside a home on a quiet street a boy with messy dark hair was sleeping peacefully in his bed, with a few trace rays of light coming through his window and brightening the room.

"Tsukune, hurry up and get ready otherwise you'll be late," Mrs. Aono called out from out in the hall. Tsukune murmured and rolled over onto his side, smiling gently while pulling the covers up over him and trying to pretend he still had time to sleep. Of course after a while he slowly sat up and yawned, knowing that there was no fighting it. It was time to return to his school and resume his education, something that he wasn't that opposed of to be honest. The boy slowly got out of bed and walked out of his room, heading down the hall towards the washroom to get cleaned up while still half asleep.

THUNK!

After walking into the door of the washroom and jumping back to his senses he then proceeded to get cleaned up now that he was fully awake with a sore nose. He tossed his shirt into the clothes hamper and started to wash his face, splashing the cold water onto his skin which only woke him up further. After drying off he looked at himself curiously in the mirror. He tilted his head around, and then examined his body with a casual eye, noticing that he had developed some apparent muscle during his stay at his academy. Of course that was to be expected, it was a school for monsters after all. He chuckled with self-amusement and shook his head.

"A school for monsters, and yet I'm eager to return. Can't imagine going anywhere else though to be honest," he said to himself. The images of a few girls he had come to know and befriend flashed before his eyes, the same girls that were the primary reason he wanted to return to the academy. Actually, they were the only reason, seeing as how the majority of the lesson plans at the school involved learning to coexist and blend in with mankind in the human world. Those were the easy lessons for him, since he already know how to live amongst his own kind he did exceptional in those courses. The others, like normal academic studies that humans also go through in school, were a bit more difficult for him.

"Oh yes… that's right, Ms. Ririko usually has us take a refresher test the first day we get back. I hope Yukari can help me study tonight, I _really_ don't want to deal with that woman's makeup lessons," he said with a shudder, imagining the math teacher dressed in a black latex dominatrix outfit and smacking a riding crop in her hand. Of course that image wasn't because it was supposed to be arousing to him, it was because the teacher _actually_ wore that during her 'makeup' lessons, which were anything but enjoyable seeing as how that woman was bat shit crazy about math.

After getting washed up and brushing his teeth he walked back into his room and got dressed in the school uniform for Yokai Academy. The usual brown pants, black shoes, and green dress jacket were slipped on as the boy somewhat combed his hair. It was of course a losing battle as always, seeing as how his hair never behaved and was always messy. He blinked then glanced to the clock.

"Uh oh, I'd better hurry or I'll miss the bus," he said before taking off down the stairs. He made it to the front foyer before his mother called out to him.

"Tsukune, aren't you going to have any breakfast this morning?" she asked from nearby in the kitchen. Tsukune paused then looked up curiously. He wasn't that hungry right now, however he knew that upon meeting up with his friends a certain pink haired vampire might want to have some of his blood after the long school break. He didn't want to deny her that treat seeing as how she loved it so much, and thought having a breakfast would help him get his strength for the vampire's own meal.

"Sure, don't want to skip out on that now do I?" he said with a small laugh as he walked over to the kitchen. He sat down at the table as his mother set a plate of toast and bacon for him along with some orange juice. As he ate peacefully the woman walked over to make a cup of tea.

"So dear, are you all ready to head back to school? I was surprised none of your friends visited you this time, they usually pop by every now and then whenever you're home," she said curiously. Tsukune nodded and glanced towards the window in the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to seeing them again. They weren't able to come visit this time, they were all preoccupied with family events of their own and said they wouldn't be able to get away even for a day," he said casually.

"I see, well I can understand that. Tell them I say hello when you meet them again," the woman said with a calm smile before sipping her tea.

"I will mother, and don't worry, you'll see them again soon I'm sure," Tsukune said before finishing up his breakfast.

A horn sounded from outside, with Tsukune looking over towards the front foyer with a smile.

"Sounds like the bus is here to pick me up. Thank you for the breakfast mother, and it was great to see you again. Tell dad I said goodbye when he gets home," he said standing up.

"I will, have a good time, and don't be afraid to write or call," the woman said, walking over and hugging her son. Tsukune nodded as he held her, knowing he couldn't quite call from the academy while letters would take a long while to reach her regardless. Tsukune then headed outside and towards the familiar bus that was waiting for him at the curb. He walked up to the doors as they opened, with the bus driver glancing to him with his glowing eyes.

**"Hey kid, all set to go?"** he said with his usual grin.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Tsukune said as he boarded the bus. He got to the front then looked inside with surprise.

"Hello Tsukune," Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, and Ruby called out to him. Tsukune saw the girls along with Kokoa in the bus towards the back, however there weren't any other students this time. Moka and Kurumu were sitting together while Mizore was sitting behind them. Yukari was bouncing around energetically in a seat across the aisle while Kokoa was sitting in a seat behind her, the vampire having her legs up on the seat before her and leaning back with her hands behind her head. Ruby was seated before the girls and was smiling at the boy curiously.

"Hello everybody, I didn't expect you to be here. Wow, what are you doing here, I thought I would be meeting you at the academy," Tsukune said with a surprised smile. The girls didn't normally ride his bus upon returning to the academy, since they came from different parts of the monster world. Yukari hopped out of her seat and ran up to the boy, hugging him and pulling him down the aisle.

"We wanted to surprise you, we didn't want to wait until your bus arrived so we decided to come get you instead," she said with a cheerful smile. Tsukune laughed happily as he was somewhat pulled down the aisle by the young witch then looked around at his friends.

"Well you certainly surprised me. Um, where are the other students though, usually my ride has at least half the bus filled with others for the academy," he asked curiously.

"They are being picked up by another bus Tsukune, I had this one arranged so we could pick you up personally," Ruby said with a somewhat professional and boasting tone. Yukari pulled the boy down onto the seat next to her as he looked around at everybody with a curious smile.

"What? You didn't need to go through any trouble for me though Ruby, that wasn't necessary," he said with a chuckle.

"But we wanted to come see you, and we thought since we'd be riding together we might as well have our own private ride in doing so," Kurumu said with a giggle.

"It's not like a limo or anything, but still it's nice to have the whole bus to ourselves for the trip," Moka said with a small shrug. Tsukune smiled and nodded as Yukari hopped up and down in her seat again.

"Thank you, all of you. I was very eager to see all of you again as well, this definitely makes my day," he said looking around at the girls. They all smiled and blushed at him while Kokoa merely glanced out the window. Tsukune looked back to her with a curious smile then tilted his head.

"You wanted to come along too Kokoa?" he asked. She scoffed then glanced to him with a small scowl.

"I wanted to accompany my big sis, not be your chauffer," she said with annoyance. He smirked and nodded.

"Well, it's nice to see you again too Kokoa," he said kindly. She looked at him for a moment longer before turning her dull gaze out the window again, a small blush faintly being seen on her cheeks as she did so.

"Whatever," she muttered.

"So how was your vacation Tsukune?" Ruby asked as all the girls were seated and looking at the boy curiously while the bus was in motion.

"It was nice; I really just hung out with my parents and relaxed at home. Nothing exciting, certainly not in comparison to living at the academy. How about all of you, how did you spend your vacation time?" he asked looking around at the girls. They glanced to each other then back to him with timid smiles.

"Oh… well, we mostly spent our time with our parents as well," Moka said softly. Kokoa glanced to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, nothing exciting to report here," Kurumu said with a small smile.

"Just counting the seconds until you came back really," Yukari said with a giggle. Tsukune looked around at the girls with a curious smile.

"Really, nothing happened at all?" he asked.

"I mostly just attended school business and such, my duties didn't end when your vacation time began I'm afraid. Still, nothing really exciting to talk about," Ruby said with a casual wave of the hand. Kokoa glanced around at them with a puzzled expression.

"What are you all talking about, we never-"

BANG!

She dropped to the floor of the bus after a washtub connected to her head, the vampire groaning weakly on the ground as Yukari quickly hid her wand behind her back with a nervous giggle, which was pointless because everybody knew very well she cast her spell to knock the vampire down.

"What did you hit her for Yukari? And what was she talking about?" Tsukune asked looking over the seat to see Kokoa rubbing her head with a grunt on the floor.

"Nothing Tsukune, nothing at all. Anyway, it's great you're back again, I missed you so much," Yukari said sweetly while holding onto the boy's arm. Kurumu grunted then reached over and yanked Tsukune over the aisle into her arms with an arrogant smile, the boy's face being shoved into her breasts as he flailed about.

"Well I missed you more Tsukune, it's so hard to be away from you, even if just for a day. I couldn't sleep well at all knowing you were so far away. I just can't have sweet dreams at all without my darling Destined One near me," she said lovingly as she held the boy close to her, his face now being completely hidden and enveloped in what may possibly be the softest thing he has ever felt in his entire life. Moka looked at Tsukune nervously then tried to pull the boy away from the sweet suffocating death he was blacking out in over towards her, the human ending up between the succubus and vampire as he gasped for air.

"I missed you too Tsukune, it's not the same without you and your blood around. I mean without you! I missed you more than your blood, even though I really missed your blood too. Uh, which only means I missed you more!" she pleaded erratically.

**_'Smooth.'_**

_'Be quiet, I can't help it, I missed him and his tasty blood, there's nothing wrong with that is there?'_

**_'Of course not, I'm sure he's glad to know we hold his personal being in the same regard as a transfusion packet.'_**

Tsukune looked back and forth between the two girls as he was tugged side to side from each of them holding his arm and attempting to pull him away from the other. Before he could speak Mizore leaned over from behind and wrapped her arms around his chest, her cool breath felt against his ear causing him to shiver slightly.

"I missed you too Tsukune, it just wasn't the same sleeping without you next to me," she said softly. The other girls looked to her with surprise, Kokoa included, as Tsukune stammered something franticly.

"What? Sleeping with me? But we've never slept together before!" he cried out a bit louder than he intended to. Mizore giggled and nuzzled closer to his cheek.

"I know, it's rather unpleasant sleeping alone all the time, do you think you could help me get a good night sleep tonight? Please Tsukune?" she said softly into his ear.

"He's not sleeping with you frosty, if anything he can sleep with me. I'll make sure he has sweet dreams all night, rather than suffering frostbite with you," Kurumu barked out at the snow maiden. Mizore glanced to her with narrowed eyes while still holding Tsukune close to her.

"He would suffocate with your sweater cows smothering him in his sleep, at least with me he'll live to see the next day," she said dryly.

"He can sleep with me, I don't mind. I would feel a lot safer knowing you were in bed with me Tsukune," Yukari said with a timid smile. Moka shook her head and pulled Tsukune back towards her quickly.

"No Tsukune, sleep with me! I promise I won't suck you dry, unless that's what you want, then I'll suck you right away," she pleaded quickly. She then slapped a hand over her mouth with a gasp as everybody looked to her with surprise.

"I… I didn't mean… that wasn't what… I… Tsukune…" she said shakily as she shook her head.

**_'What the hell is wrong with you?'_**

_'I'm sorry, I didn't think of what to say properly.'_

**_'That didn't stop you from begging Tsukune to sleep with you and bribing him with oral sex should he accept.'_**

_'I didn't mean it like that; I only meant drinking his blood!'_

"Wow Moka, didn't think you would get _that_ desperate," Kurumu commented flatly. She then looked to Tsukune with a grin.

"Not like she could do anything that I couldn't do, I'll do _whatever_ you want if you'll sleep with me tonight," she said coyly. Tsukune looked at her with a stunned expression then back to Moka.

"Don't listen to them Tsukune, I'll take good care of you if you sleep with me tonight, I promise," Mizore said softly into Tsukune's ear.

"I'll join in with Moka if that'll make the offer sweeter for you! We can all sleep together tonight and have some fun!" Yukari cheered out. The group looked to her with disbelief as she nodded with a bashful smile.

"What?" Tsukune cried out.

"I didn't mean anything like that Yukari, that wasn't what I was talking about at all!" Moka cried out.

"What is wrong with you Yukari? And like hell you could make the offer better with Moka, you couldn't do anything to Tsukune at all, let alone handle him in such a manner," Kurumu declared while shaking her head.

"Yeah I can, I've been practicing with a banana for weeks now!" Yukari shot back at her.

Silence.

"What the hell is wrong with all of you?" Kokoa shouted out with a disturbed expression.

"She's been practicing how to give oral sex with a banana at her age, and you're asking what's wrong with _us_?" Mizore asked flatly while glancing to the young vampire.

"Tsukune is not sleeping with any of you tonight," Ruby declared with a stern expression. The girls looked to her as Tsukune nodded nervously.

"It's against school rules to have coed sleeping arrangements, you all know the rules of the academy," Ruby stated while shaking her head. The other girls looked down with worry as Tsukune breathed out quietly in relief.

"However, there's no rule that he cannot sleep in my personal chambers in the school, should he feel he needs somebody to talk to, to listen to, to hold and tie down," Ruby said with a small blush while looking to Tsukune timidly. The girls then looked to her with surprise as Tsukune breathed in with a nervous expression again.

"What? To hold… and tie down?" Tsukune stammered while shaking his head.

"You know, whatever makes you happy Tsukune. I don't mind doing whatever it takes to make you feel rested, at ease, and in full control of your inner desires," Ruby said with a coy smile and a wink.

"Inner desires?" Tsukune said in shock.

"He's not sleeping with you Ruby!" Kurumu shouted out. Ruby looked to her with a dull expression and raised an eyebrow.

"That is his choice to make Kurumu, not yours. Stop trying to tell him what he can and can't do, he has that thing called 'free will' you know," she said firmly. She then looked back to Tsukune with a small smile.

"Shall I prepare the bed for two tonight? I can see to it that we're not disturbed all night, and my walls are soundproof so you don't need to worry about anyone hearing me scream," she said softly. Tsukune merely stared at her with a twitching eye while the other girls shot her dull glares. Kokoa shook her head before glancing to Tsukune with annoyance.

"I won't scream if you sleep with me and Moka, I promise Tsukune, you can even put a ball gag in my mouth," Yukari pleaded with worried eyes at the boy. The group looked to her with stunned expressions again while Moka shook her head franticly.

"We're not all sleeping together Yukari, how many times do we have to say no to that? He can just sleep with me and me alone!" she cried out. She again slapped a hand over her mouth as Tsukune looked back to her with wide eyes.

**_'Stop talking. Now.'_**

_'I didn't mean that, I really didn't mean it like that!'_

**_'I don't care, just shut up right now before you throw what's left of our pride out the window.'_**

"Oh for god's sake!" Kokoa yelled out. She stood up and marched over to the group, grabbed Tsukune, threw him over into her seat next to the window, then sat down next to him. She then firmly put her leg forward and against the seat in front of her while glancing to the other girls.

"There, he can sit there for the rest of the trip while the rest of you try to find your common sense and stop acting like Kurumu!" she yelled out at them.

"Hey, what the hell do you mean by that?" Kurumu shouted out insulted. Kokoa growled with her fangs bared then glanced to Tsukune, the boy rubbing his head with a nervous expression while he leaned against the window.

"Sit there, shut up, and eyes downward," she hissed. Tsukune just looked at her with wonder before she growled at him with frustration and a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Eyes down now!" she yelled out. Tsukune jumped then looked down at the floor as the vampire glanced to the other girls.

"There, maybe now we can travel back to the academy in peace without all of you begging him to knock you up next," she snapped with annoyance. The other girls looked at her with perplexed expressions then to Tsukune.

"Hey, you can't just hog Tsukune all to yourself like that," Kurumu barked out as she stood up. Kokoa snarled then glared at the girl.

"If one of you speaks to him again while this bus is in motion I'll tell him what all of us were up to while he was gone," she hissed. The girls looked at her with surprise as Tsukune glanced to her curiously.

"What was that?" he asked. Kokoa looked back to him as she grabbed his head and forced his gaze back down to the floor.

"I said eyes down. I'm allowing you not only peace and quiet along with safe refuge from those girls but also gracing you with my presence by sitting next to you. The least you can do is do as you're told!" she barked out. Tsukune trembled slightly then kept his eyes locked down with a nervous expression while Kokoa leaned back in her seat with her arms behind her head.

"But Kokoa-" Moka said before the redhead looked over to her with a sharp glare.

"Silence," she hissed. The other girls glanced to each other then to Kokoa with worried eyes. Slowly they all sat down and looked ahead with forlorn expressions while Kokoa breathed out and looked down. She then glanced to Tsukune who was now keeping his eyes closed while looking down.

"I didn't say you had to close your eyes," she said simply.

"I know, but with your leg up to block my path you're pulling your skirt up, I didn't think you would want me to catch a glimpse of your panties," he said with a shrug. The other girls looked to her with a jump as she glanced down to her exposed pink panties with wide eyes. She squeaked and quickly set her leg down while her hands shot down and pushed her skirt down as well. The girl blushed slightly and glanced to Tsukune.

"Um… thank you," she said softly. She then looked around at all the other girls watching her then down with a forced expression of discontent while crossing her arms. The other girls glanced to each other then looked back ahead, none of them wanting Kokoa to tell Tsukune anything more than what he had already heard.

The bus traveled for a while in silence before the vehicle made a turn down a side road.

"Where are you going, the gateway to the monster world isn't this way," Ruby asked puzzled.

**"I know that, got one more pickup to make,"** the driver said with a shrug.

"What? No you don't, I arranged this single pickup myself, there are no other students assigned to this bus route today," Ruby said shaking her head. The driver held up a clipboard with a paper clipped to it.

**"Says I got another pickup here on the list, orders are orders,"** he said simply. The girls all looked to Ruby questioningly as she showed a puzzled expression. She stood up and walked towards the front of the bus.

"What are you talking about, there can't be another assigned for this ride," she said as she took the clipboard and examined it. She looked down towards the end of the very small list of pickups that she had scheduled, and saw that another entry was listed there.

"What? But… how? I didn't write that," Ruby said with bewilderment.

"What's up Ruby?" Kurumu asked.

"Yeah, I thought this was going to be a private bus for Tsukune today," Mizore asked curiously.

"I don't understand, how… how did this name get here?" Ruby asked with confusion. She sat down on the seat towards the front while looking at the paper with disbelief.

"Was it added by the headmaster at the last minute or something?" Yukari asked. Ruby shook her head then looked back to the group.

"No, it couldn't have been. I… I wrote this list myself, this name wasn't here when we left the academy," she said bewildered.

"It's alright if we have another pickup Ruby, really. I don't mind," Tsukune said with a nod while still keeping his gaze down at the floor.

"But this was supposed to be a private trip for you Tsukune," Kurumu whined.

"He can still enjoy his view of the floor for the rest of the trip. If it'll keep them quiet for the rest of the drive then by all means pick the student up Ruby," Kokoa said with annoyance. The girls glanced to her then to Ruby as she scratched her head, the witch baffled by how the last name appeared on the list.

"How did that name get there?" she said quietly to herself.

The bus drove down the streets then came to a stop, with the girls watching curiously as the doors opened for another passenger. A figure boarded the bus, with all the girls' eyes watching him as he got to the front of the bus then calmly took a seat in the front across from Ruby. The girls glanced to each other then back to the student as Ruby eyed him curiously. He was wearing the dress shoes of Yokai Academy; however his dress pants were a dark gray while his academy jacket was a dark green with a red trimming instead of white. He was about Tsukune's height and had messy dark hair which went down to just above his shoulders, his bangs sticking out slightly while he sat there leaning back in the seat casually. Slowly he glanced to the witch who was staring at him, revealing that his right eye was purple while the left was red.

"Yes?" he asked calmly. Ruby blinked then looked at the student with a cautious smile.

"Um, are you sure you're on the right bus?" she asked carefully. The boy chuckled and looked back ahead.

"I believe so, this is the bus to Yokai Academy, is it not?" he asked casually. Ruby nodded then looked to the paper in her hand.

"Yes, it is. Sorry, I just… wasn't expecting one more pickup this morning," she said with a puzzled expression. The boy chuckled and glanced to her.

"Really?" he asked. Ruby nodded then looked to him with a slight smile while trying to hide her puzzlement, noticing that his gaze seemed to pierce hers even though he had a calm expression on his face.

"Um, anyway, welcome to Yokai Academy. I see here by this that you're a new student?" she asked looking back to the paper. It listed his address, name, and status as a new junior transfer student.

_'How… did this get here, I didn't write this. Yet… it's in my handwriting… I don't understand.'_

"Yes, I just transferred today," the boy said with a calm smile. He looked ahead again as his reached into his pocket casually and took something out, his gently closed fist hiding what it was while his fingers shifted around showing he was slowly toiling something around in his hand. Ruby glanced back to the others and shrugged, the girls shrugging in response as well, then looked back to the new student.

"It's nice to meet you to, my name is Ruby Tojo, I am the assistant to the headmaster of the academy so feel free to ask me about anything if you have any questions," she said politely. The boy nodded and gently tossed what was in his hand up lightly in front of him, the witch catching a glimpse of two six-sided dice with a black coating and obscured symbols on the sides from a gleam through the window. He caught the dice and glanced back to her with his differently colored eyes and smirked slightly.

"A pleasure to meet you, my name is Hex Lagon."


	2. Lucky Break

Overlooking the red sea near the cliffside a pumpkin head scarecrow sat perched on the dusty road that led to the neighboring tunnel, the gateway which led to the human world. Driving from the tunnel the bus rode out at a calm pace, the wheels rolling along the dirt road while the bus driver continued to stare ahead with his creepy smile and glowing eyes. As the vehicle pulled to a stop at the scarecrow the man leaned back and pulled out a cigar from his shirt, lighting it up casually as he opened the doors for the bus.

**"Here we are, Yokai Academy. Watch your step,"** he said with a chuckle. Behind him the passengers all stood up and readied to disembark. Ruby straightened out her dress then glanced to see the new transfer calmly walking out first, the boy not making eye contact or saying a word to anybody. The witch watched him go then glanced to the paper in her hand with a raised eyebrow.

_'I can't believe I would have made such an obvious blunder like that, how did his name get on the list anyway?'_

Sighing she glanced back to see her friends walking up to her from the aisle.

"I'm sorry Tsukune, I wanted to make this a private trip," she said with regret. Tsukune chuckled and shook his head, opening his mouth to speak before he was shoved forward by Kokoa.

"Whatever, move it bud, ride's over," she scoffed as the boy stumbled forward, tripped, then tumbled out of the vehicle with a thud.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried out with worry. The bus driver chuckled then glanced to the side to see Tsukune coughing out dirt while on the ground.

**"I told you to watch your step,"** he said with a smirk. Tsukune looked back to him with disbelief and merely shook his head.

"Kokoa, why did you do that?" Moka said before rushing out of the bus. Kokoa rolled her eyes then followed after.

"I didn't throw him out the window this time, what are you complaining about?" she said dryly.

"Well… at least the bus was stopped this time," Yukari said worriedly. The other girls rushed out as well while Ruby shook her head tiredly at Kokoa. She glanced to the paper and then set it down by the driver before leaving. After she left the driver glanced to it as well, seeing that the transfer's name wavered before vanishing from the list.

**"Huh, don't see that every day,"** he said before leaning back and casually smoking his cigar without a care.

"Are you ok Tsukune?" Moka asked as she helped the boy stand up again. He nodded with a weak smile and looked to Kokoa.

"Yeah, at least she waited for the bus to come to a complete stop before doing that this time," he said nervously. Kokoa merely raised an eyebrow at the boy before looking away while crossing her arms before her. Moka shook her head at her sister then looked to Ruby as the witch walked over to them. They watched as the bus then drove off towards the other tunnel then looked to Tsukune.

"Well Tsukune, now that you're back want to head over to the swimming pool?" Kurumu asked while holding onto his arm which became enveloped in her breasts. Tsukune stammered something while all the girls watched her with annoyance.

"What? Pool?" he asked shakily.

"Yeah, we don't have classes until tomorrow, how about we go for a relaxing dip, just you and me. I got a new bikini during the break, I would love to know what you think of it," Kurumu purred as she leaned in closer to him. He stammered something before being yanked over to the side by Mizore, the snow girl shooting Kurumu a dull glare before looking at the boy with a warm smile.

"Although you'd be safe from drowning with her oversized floatation devices, how about we go ice skating on the pond together? I'll teach you how to glide backwards if you'd like," she said softly. Tsukune looked at her curiously before being yanked back by Kurumu.

"Don't listen to her Tsukune, a nice relaxing swim in the pool would be way more enjoyable than getting frostbite with her," Kurumu shot back towards the snow maiden.

"How can you even swim in the water anyway, those things on your chest surely have to get in your way and throw you off-balance," Mizore hissed back.

"At least I have assets that a man like Tsukune can enjoy, not to mention that I would fill out perfectly in a bikini while you only wear boring swim shorts and a tank top in the water," Kurumu barked back.

"I don't need to flaunt my body in front of everybody to feel appreciated, I'm a perfect example of inner beauty and charm, I'm more than just a pair of walking breasts," Mizore snapped at the girl.

"Hey, nothing wrong with showing Tsukune what a real woman can offer, don't get mad at me just because he finds me more attractive than some stalker girl like you," Kurumu shot back arrogantly.

"You're more full of crap than your boobs are, Tsukune wants a genuine lover and caring soul to be his wife, not some shallow harlot like you," Mizore quipped sternly.

"Um, girls?" Ruby said simply. Mizore and Kurumu looked to her then to each other, and then noticed Tsukune was no longer between them. They blinked then looked off to the side to see Moka holding onto Tsukune's arm and leading the boy away while Yukari was pulling on his other arm.

"Wha… hey! Get back here with him!" Kurumu yelled out as she ran after them. Mizore paused then glanced to Ruby.

"And the reason you didn't stop them from taking him away was?" she asked flatly.

"I was going to, but I was curious how long your little back and forth would go before you realized," Ruby said with a smirk. Mizore just looked at her for a moment then ran after the others. Kokoa shook her head then started walking back as well before Ruby spoke up.

"You're not going to really tell Tsukune what we were doing together, are you?" she asked worriedly. Kokoa hesitated for a moment then shook her head. Ruby smiled slightly and tilted her head.

"You like him too, don't you?" she asked. Kokoa turned to glare at her while growling loudly. Ruby smiled nervously and held her hands up defensively.

"Ok, just asking, forget I said anything," she said quickly. Kokoa grunted then walked off after the others with a scowl while Ruby smiled amusedly at her. She then followed after them with a quiet giggle.

Walking down the beaten path towards the academy grounds Tsukune was smiling weakly while he was being pulled forward by Yukari, accompanied by Moka and Kurumu struggling to hold onto his other arm each while butting each other away with annoyed grunts, stumbling slightly with Mizore trying to hold onto him playfully from behind around his shoulders, followed by Kokoa who had a dull stare fixated on the group ahead of her, and Ruby who was watching the other girls all leading the helpless human down the path with a raised eyebrow.

"You know, I think he could walk easier without four girls helping him like this," Ruby said flatly.

WHAM!

"Ok, not what I was driving at," Ruby said while face palming, the witch and redheaded vampire walking past a dazed Yukari who was twitching on the ground with a lump on her head. Tsukune was looking back to the poor girl then over to see Kurumu holding his other arm with a bright smile.

"Kurumu, why did you do that?" Tsukune asked shaking his head. She looked to him with an adorable smile and shrugged.

"Ruby suggested doing it. I thought it was a bit much to be honest, but what can we do, right?" she said simply.

BANG!

Kurumu dropped to the ground from a golden washtub clonking her on the head, the girl and basin lying on the ground while Ruby and Kokoa walked past them and with Yukari looking ahead with a scowl while holding her wand up. Tsukune looked back to Kurumu then over to see that Mizore had now taken her place and holding his arm.

"Much better," the snow girl said with a gentle smile while resting her head on the boy's shoulder. Moka looked back to see Kurumu getting up while yelling at Yukari, the witch hopping up and down while yelling right back, then over to see Kokoa still watching Tsukune with a dull stare. The redhead slowly glanced to her and narrowed her eyes, with Moka quickly looking back ahead worriedly.

"Ok, let me be more clear; I meant Tsukune doesn't need to be escorted by more than _one_ person here," Ruby said dryly. She then looked down with a quiet groan as she walked past Moka who was now encased in a block of ice, with Kokoa stopping to look at the frozen vampire with a raised eyebrow.

"Whatever you say Ruby," Mizore said softly as she continued leading Tsukune forward, the boy looking back worriedly to see Moka's stunned expression frozen on her face while Kokoa merely tapped the block of ice with a dull expression.

"Mizore, you didn't have to do that," Tsukune said with concern as he looked to the snow girl. She shrugged and glanced back behind them while still walking forward at a casual pace.

"It was Ruby's idea," she said simply.

"That wasn't my idea!" Ruby shouted out. Tsukune stopped and looked back behind them with worry while Ruby walked up to them, the witch giving the snow girl a dull stare. Mizore just showed a blank expression at her then glanced over to see the others catching up. Yukari and Kurumu were having a childish fist scuffle while walking side by side, the two yelling and cursing at each other, while Moka was shakily walking towards them and shivering loudly, the vampire shaking the bits of frost and ice off of herself while Kokoa walked alongside her with an annoyed stare.

"C'mon everybody, please don't fight like this again, we just got back after a long break of being separated from each other. We should be happy to be together like this again," Tsukune pleaded as he looked around at his friends.

"Tsukune's right, you should all be ashamed of yourselves for how you're behaving around him," Ruby said calmly as she walked forward and gently took hold of the boy's arm. She glanced to him with a bashful smile and blushed slightly.

"I'm glad you're back Tsukune. Please, allow me to escort you anywhere you wish on campus," she said softly.

"Hey, I want to escort him," Moka pleaded as she rushed over and tried to hold his other arm. Kurumu ran over and struggled to pry the vampire off while Mizore was trying to push Ruby away, the witch grunting and butting her back with annoyance. Tsukune tried to protest before Yukari hopped up on his back and held onto his shoulders, giggling while merely hugging the boy and doing nothing to help any of the other girls.

"Let go bloodsucker!" Kurumu barked out while trying to pull free Tsukune's arm.

"Stop it Kurumu, you're going to break his arm!" Moka cried out as she held onto him for dear life.

"Would you try to show some dignity and back off already?" Ruby grunted as she tried to push Mizore away.

"Don't you have work you need to be doing for the headmaster or something?" Mizore growled as she kept trying to push the witch away.

"What did you want to do first now that you're back Tsukune?" Yukari giggled as the boy looked around at all the bickering girls worriedly.

WHAM! X 5

Tsukune looked down to see the girls groaning on the ground in a daze then over to Kokoa who was growling with annoyance.

"Alright, I've had just about enough of this nonsense," she hissed before grabbing his collar and dragging him down the path, the boy facing backwards and watching the other girls slowly getting up while rubbing their heads.

"Um… Kokoa?" he said nervously as he looked back to the girl who was dragging him down the path by his collar. She glanced back to him with a grunt.

"The sooner I get you back to your dorm room the sooner I can be done with having to deal with all of those girls, and the sooner I can see my real big sis again," she snapped before looking ahead again.

"Um… I… can walk on my own," he said weakly while his legs and shoes dragged along on the dirt. The other girls got up and raced after them quickly while Kokoa kept looking ahead with a dull gaze.

"Kokoa, stop being so rough with him!" Moka called out.

"Stop taking my Tsukune away!" Kurumu yelled out.

"You mean _my_ Tsukune!" Mizore shot back at the succubus.

"Would you stop dragging him on the ground like that?" Ruby shouted out.

"Hey, let go of him!" Yukari yelled out with a small jump.

Tsukune sighed and hung his head down while the redheaded vampire continued to drag him down the path.

_'Yep, good to be back again.'_

Further down the path the group was then walking towards the academy grounds together, with Tsukune now walking on his own after much pleading from him and yelling by the other girls. They were all walking close to him, although this time none of them were grabbing onto the boy after Kokoa once again threatened them to be quiet otherwise she'll tell their secret to Tsukune, something that puzzled the boy while quickly silencing the other girls.

"Um, so what _were_ all of you doing during your vacation?" Tsukune asked curiously while looking around at the girls.

"Nothing Tsukune!" Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, and Yukari quickly said together. Kokoa glanced to them then away with a quiet huff. Tsukune looked at them curiously then back ahead while scratching his head in thought.

"Anyway, what did you want to do first now that you're back Tsukune?" Moka asked curiously. Tsukune glanced to her then to Yukari.

"Well, to be honest I was meaning to ask you something Yukari," he said with a weak smile. The witch smiled at him curiously.

"You were? What was it Tsukune?" she asked running up alongside him. He rubbed the back of his head with a small shrug.

"I was hoping if you had any free time tonight, that maybe you could help me study for my math class tomorrow. I feel like I need to brush up on the basics before taking her return test," he said weakly.

"Oh god, that's right. Ms. Ririko's return test," Kurumu groaned as she face palmed.

"Why does she test us the _day_ we get back anyway?" Moka said with despair.

"That woman does love math a bit too much if you ask me," Ruby commented while shaking her head. Yukari giggled and nodded.

"Of course Tsukune, we can head to the library later and I'll help you with anything you need to know," she said eagerly. Moka glanced to her then smiled weakly.

"Um… could I join in too Yukari? I could probably stand for a refresher course myself," she said softly. Yukari giggled and hugged the vampire tightly around the waist.

"That would be perfect, all of us studying together in the library, it's like a dream come true," she said blissfully. Moka smiled weakly as she gently tried to pry the witch off of her.

"Oh yeah, a real heaven alright," she said shaking her head. Kurumu and Mizore glanced to each other then towards Yukari.

"Say, mind if we come too?" Kurumu asked.

"Yeah, I'm not sure I'm ready for that woman's test either," Mizore said softly. Yukari shot them a dull glare then sighed.

"Fine, but this time Kurumu could you please stop complaining every five minutes while I'm trying to teach you?" she said dryly.

"I'm not complaining, it's just you go through this stuff so fast, we're not all math whizzes like you are," Kurumu scoffed.

"You complain about everything I tell you, and then you complain that I'm not telling you the right way. And you Mizore, all you ever do is write Tsukune's name over and over in your notebook, it's no wonder you're doing so poorly in class," Yukari said dryly. Mizore merely shrugged while glancing away as Tsukune smiled weakly to that.

"Fine, just try to speak in laymen's terms this time," Kurumu said looking away with annoyance. Tsukune chuckled then glanced to Kokoa, the vampire looking down with a blank expression.

"Kokoa, did you want to join us too?" he asked. She glanced to him then away while shaking her head.

"Nah, I'll take my chances with her test tomorrow. I'm not up for wasting my time with my nose in the books," she scoffed.

"Correct me if I'm wrong Kokoa, but your grade point average is rather low, are you sure you can risk it?" Ruby asked with a smirk. Kokoa hissed at her with narrowed eyes as the witch showed a nervous smile and held her hands up defensively.

"I'm just saying, if I were you I would take up Tsukune on his generous offer," she said carefully.

"Join us Kokoa, it could be fun," Moka said with a cheery smile. Kokoa merely stared at her with a dull expression.

"I don't mind tutoring you too Kokoa, it wouldn't be a problem at all," Yukari said in agreement. Kokoa looked away again with a grunt.

"There's no way I'm going to spend my night stuck in a library with all of you," she said firmly.

"Well, ok Kokoa. Just know that you're welcome to join if you want, I don't mind at all," Tsukune said gently.

"Fine! I'll go; can we just stop talking about it already?" Kokoa barked out while still looking away, her blush not being seen by anybody. The group just looked at her with surprise then to each other as she kept walking while avoiding eye contact everybody.

"Um… sure, ok," Tsukune said unsurely as he looked back to the other girls. They merely shrugged before looking at Kokoa curiously. Before anybody could comment on the vampire's sudden change of mind they looked ahead to seeing a few students gathered in the path.

"I said answer me idiot!" a boy's voice shouted out as another student was knocked to the ground. Tsukune and his friends stopped and watched the scuffle taking place.

"What's going on?" Tsukune asked.

"Hey, isn't that the new kid?" Kurumu asked. The group saw the transfer student from earlier slowly getting up from the ground, his eyes looking down at the dirt with a dull glare while he wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Well, I asked you a question, are you deaf too?" a male student barked out as he walked up behind the transfer.

"Wow, not even an hour and he's already getting picked on," Kurumu said shaking her head.

"I wonder what he did to piss those guys off," Yukari asked curiously.

The bully stomped down on the transfer's back, knocking him to the ground with a grunt, while his friends laughed at the sight nearby.

"I asked what was up with your weird eyes, the polite thing to do is answer me, you freak," the bully said as he stomped down on the transfer's back again.

"His eyes?" Mizore asked.

"They're differently colored, one is red while the other is purple, but still that's no excuse to be picking on him like that," Ruby said with a tone of annoyance.

"Differently colored?" Kurumu asked. The group looked over to see the transfer standing up, his purple and red eyes glancing up from the ground towards them with a dull stare.

"Wow, I haven't seen anybody with eyes like that before," Yukari said with awe.

The bully walked up behind the transfer and picked him up by the shoulders then threw him off to the side and into a tree. The boy slammed against it with a loud grunt then slumped down against the tree as the other students laughed.

"Haha, he's just a weak little freak," the bully laughed. He looked down to see two dice on the ground then smirked.

"What's this? Are these yours?" he asked mockingly as he reached down and picked them up. As he did the transfer glanced to him and showed a slight scowl of derision.

"Go ahead…" he said with a grunt. The bully looked to him as the transfer smirked with a cool glare.

"Roll the dice, let's see just how lucky a punk like you really is," he taunted softly.

"What was that? Who you calling a punk you little insect?" the bully yelled out as he started walking towards the student.

"That's enough!" Ruby called out as he walked towards the scene followed by Tsukune and the other girls.

"What's your problem you jerks?" Kurumu barked out.

"How can you be so mean to pick on him just because of his eyes?" Moka asked with discontent. The bully scoffed at them then glanced to the transfer, the boy still watching him with a cool glare.

"All of you need to be on your way right now, I mean it," Ruby called out with a stern tone. The other students started chuckling and looking towards the transfer while the bully laughed.

"Whatever, not like that little freak is worth our time anyway," he said with a shrug. Yukari growled and marched up to the bully.

"You're just an ignorant freak yourself for picking on him like that," she snapped at him. The bully laughed again and looked at her with an amused smile.

"Aw, how sweet, a little girl is going to stand up for this loser. That's just adorable," he mocked before he started laughing. Yukari growled at being called little as she clenched her fists. Ruby glanced over to the transfer and noticed he was still watching the bully with a sharp eye.

"Are you ok Hex?" she asked. He didn't reply as he kept his eyes on the bully.

"Watch who you're calling little you jerk!" Yukari shouted as she raised her wand up. The bully swatted it out of her hand and laughed.

"Ha, and what's a little brat like you gonna do about it? Such big words for a little pipsqueak, I bet you couldn't do jack shit to me without your little toy," he sneered at her. Yukari thrashed around in a tantrum while Tsukune and the other girls watched the bully with mean looks. The bully laughed and tossed the dice off to the side as Yukari looked to him with fire in her eyes. As he did Hex's eyes followed the dice closely while the other students were watching the scuffle with amusement.

"Don't call me little… don't call me little!" Yukari yelled out loudly.

The dice rolled to a stop next to Hex as he watched them closely, the boy chuckling lightly before looking back to the fight. Yukari screamed and moved to shove the bully back.

"You JERK!" she yelled as she pushed him.

WHAM!

Everybody watched with surprise as the bully was blasted back like a rocket from the little girl's shove, the student crashing into the ground at high speed, carving up the path wildly as he careened through the dirt, before slamming into the group of students and plowing them all away into a wild tumble. Yukari stared with wide eyes at the sight as her jaw dropped while everybody watched the giant dust cloud which erupted from the bully crashing to a halt along with all of his friends.

Silence.

"Wow… been working out Yukari?" Kokoa asked with a raised eyebrow. The group looked to the little witch as she stared at her hands with shock. She had just pushed a student that was nearly three times her size away with her hands and caused him to rocket away as if Inner Moka herself had kicked him.

_'What… the… heck?'_

"Yukari?" Tsukune asked with a nervous smile. Yukari glanced back to them the forward to seeing the dust cloud settling, revealing the dazed bully and his friends lying on the ground in a pile with dirt covering them up in some areas.

"Um…" Yukari said quietly. She slowly mimicked the shoving motion again and again then looked at her hands puzzled.

"How… but… you?" Kurumu said in bewilderment. Moka stared at the little witch with wonder then looked over towards the dazed students.

_'Did… she just…'_

**_'…I'm not quite sure what to say here…'_**

"How did you do that?" Mizore asked with wonder. Yukari looked at her hands then to the others curiously.

"I… um, just… did?" she said unsurely.

"You just knocked them away like they were hit by a bus… how?" Ruby said looking back to the dazed students with disbelief. Yukari shoved lightly a few more times in the air then shrugged.

"Um… I have no idea," she said softly. She glanced to Kurumu then showed a curious grin.

"Yukari?" Kurumu said nervously as the witch walked towards her. Kurumu backed up while shaking her head.

"Wait, what are you doing? Hold on, don't… don't come any closer," she said shakily. Yukari lunged forward and pushed Kurumu, only budging her an inch as the succubus screamed for her life while shutting her eyes tightly.

"AHHHH! PLEASE DON'T, I'M SORRY!" Kurumu cried out frightfully. She blinked then looked to Yukari, the witch staring at her puzzled.

"Nothing happened that time," Moka said curiously. Yukari looked to her hands with puzzlement then shrugged. Kurumu trembled for a moment then growled at the witch.

"What the hell Yukari? You could have killed me!" she yelled out.

"I was just performing a simple test, scientific curiosity and all that," Yukari reasoned casually with a shrug.

"Scientific curiosity my ass, what… how the hell did you even do that anyway?" Kurumu yelled out.

"I'm not sure, I just… did," Yukari said looking back over to the dazed bullies with confusion. Ruby watched the students groan in pain then looked over to Hex, the boy still keeping his eyes on the bullies with a cool glare.

"Hex?" she asked softly. The group looked over to the transfer as he knelt down and picked up his dice, which had rolled a snake eyes with two single green dots being seen on top from the bully's toss. Hex stood up and pocketed the dice before glancing over to Yukari.

"I guess he wasn't so lucky after all," he said dryly. Yukari looked at him curiously then over to the bully that she had sent flying back with incredible force.

"Um… are you… ok?" Moka asked, slightly stunned still. Hex merely nodded as he glanced to the group while wiping the blood from his chin.

"Just a scratch, nothing to worry about," he said simply. The group glanced to the bullies then to him curiously.

"Did… you have anything to do with that?" Ruby asked carefully. Hex merely glanced to the students that were sent flying back by the little witch's mighty push then to Yukari. After a moment he then looked to the group with a blank expression.

"That foolish soul did that to himself," he said before turning to walk away. The group looked to each other curiously then to Yukari.

"Yukari?" Tsukune asked tilting his head. The young witch looked around at her friends then shrugged with a nervous smile.

"Um… lucky break?" she said with a small giggle.

As the group started walking again towards the academy while looking at their little friend with wonder Hex walked past the dazed bullies on the ground, the transfer glancing to them with his differently colored eyes while chuckling lightly in amusement.

"Tough luck for you," he said as he toiled his dice around in his pocket, his eyes then glancing back to Tsukune as the boy had his friends walking with him still. Hex looked around at the six girls walking with the boy; the lovely pinked haired vampire, the voluptuous blue haired succubus, the cool and graceful snow maiden, the cute little witchling, the fiery redheaded vampire, and the alluring elder witch. Hex watched Tsukune talk and smile with his attractive friends then looked back ahead with a slight smirk.

_'You however, seem to have plenty of luck. Very interesting indeed.'_


	3. Kurumu's Gamble

"Ok, let's try this again," Yukari declared with a determined expression. She took a deep breath then pushed forward with a strained grunt, gritting her teeth as she shook her head with frustration. After a while she backed up and breathed out, looking ahead while steadying her breathing to see that she didn't budge a small tree in the slightest. She growled and tried again, the little girl strenuously shoving against the wood as she tried with all her might to topple it over. From nearby Tsukune and the others were watching her curiously while they were all outside the academy, except for Kokoa who had left to practice swinging her Kou-hammer around at trees with Moka's face carved into them. The sun was slowly lowering down in the distance as dusk fell over the area while a few other students were walking around talking casually with one another. Tsukune and his friends were seated at a table while watching their little witch friend try again and again to repeat her sudden boost of strength she showed earlier, however the girl had yet to once again show any increase in strength at all since then.

"She's been at this for hours, should we stop her?" Moka asked.

"Nah, let's see how long before she passes out," Kurumu said casually while shaking her head.

"I still can't understand how she launched that taller student towards the others like a wrecking ball, where did that strength come from?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Wherever it did come from it seems to be long gone now," Mizore said softly.

Yukari tried again and again to push the tree, franticly trying to figure out how she managed the incredible feat before. After a while she sighed with defeat and walked over towards the others while rubbing her arm.

"I don't get it, how come I can't do it again?" she asked shaking her head as she sat down next to Moka and Kurumu.

"Maybe it was a fluke. Although I'm not quite sure how that sort of 'fluke' even happened," Tsukune said with uncertainty.

"I tried again and again, but nothing works," Yukari said looking to her hands.

"Do you feel any different now?" Moka asked. Yukari merely shook her head. Moka looked at her curiously then tilted her head.

"Well, did anything feel different when you pushed that bully?" she asked.

"No, not really. I mean, I was angry about him calling me little, so I just shoved him on reflex. I didn't expect him to go flying off like that though," Yukari said with a shrug. The group looked to each other curiously then to their little friend.

"I suppose there's nothing we can do, except just wait and see if it happens again," Tsukune reasoned with a shrug.

"I guess you're right. Still, it felt pretty good to teach that jerk a lesson about respecting a lady," Yukari said with a giggle.

"Yeah, a _little_ lady," Kurumu snickered. Yukari growled and tried to shove her, once again only budging the succubus an inch. Kurumu laughed as Yukari thrashed around.

"Dammit, why won't it work again?" Yukari cried out.

"Tough luck pipsqueak, guess now you're just a helpless little witch again," Kurumu sneered.

BANG!

The succubus dropped back down onto the ground along with a golden washtub as Yukari growled at her.

"Don't call me that you sorry excuse for a floatation device!" Yukari barked out.

"Yeah, seems like everything is back to normal again here," Ruby said with a shrug. She stood up and then glanced to the academy.

"I have a few things to take care of in preparation of classes starting tomorrow, let me know if anything else strange occurs with her," she said politely.

"We'll keep an eye on her, we're all going to be studying later tonight after all," Tsukune said with a nod. Yukari smiled brightly at him and nodded eagerly while the other girls smiled only slightly to the thought of having to return to academic studies. Kurumu however was smiling blissfully as her world was still spinning around in a very tipsy manner.

"Alright, have a good night everybody, and I'm glad you're back again Tsukune. It just wasn't the same here without you," Ruby said gently. Tsukune smiled at her and nodded while the other girls smiled dryly at that remark. Kurumu of course was smiling delightfully while she saw very colorful sparkles in the air.

"I'm glad to be back, it just wasn't the same without being around all of you," Tsukune said looking around at the girls. They all smiled at him happily from that while Kurumu slowly started to come to, her eyes eventually stopping from rolling around in a daze. Ruby excused herself and headed back towards the academy while Kurumu jumped up and growled loudly at Yukari. As they started to have another verbal warfare match Tsukune looked up at the sky in thought about being back with his friends. He blinked then jumped slightly as he felt Moka biting gently onto his neck. The other girls stopped and looked to her with surprise as the vampire was holding onto Tsukune and drinking his blood.

"Wha… Moka!" Kurumu shouted out.

"You didn't even ask him for permission that time!" Mizore yelled out with a firm yet soft voice. Tsukune chuckled and waved a hand to dismiss their concerns.

"It's ok girls, really, I know she must have been waiting for a long while for this by now," he said calmly. The other girls looked at him with concern then to Moka with dull stares as the vampire squealed slightly in delight. Moka then leaned back and smiled timidly at Tsukune.

"Thank you Tsukune, it was delicious as always. Um, sorry, but I just couldn't wait any longer," she said softly.

"It's alright Moka, I was actually surprised you didn't have any during the bus ride here," Tsukune said while gently rubbing his neck. It never hurt when she drank his blood, just left the spot a bit tender for a while.

"Well, I would have, but Kokoa sort of kept me from doing so," Moka said with a weak smile. Tsukune nodded then looked around at the girls curiously.

"Say, what was she talking about anyway? Were you girls doing something together during your vacation?" he asked. They all jumped a bit then smiled nervously at him.

"What? No, nothing at all," Kurumu said with a quick laugh.

"Just spent time at home with my parents, nothing exciting to say really," Mizore said with a shrug. Tsukune nodded slowly then titled his head in puzzlement.

"But… Kokoa said that-"

"Wow, look at the time. We'd better get to the library while it's still open and get to studying, we have that big test tomorrow after all," Yukari quickly interrupted with a bright smile. Tsukune looked at her curiously as all the girls stood up and nodded in agreement.

"She's right, we'd better get going," Moka said as she quickly helped Tsukune to his feet. He opened his mouth to speak but was quickly pulled towards the academy by the girls. Well, pulled by Moka, helped along by Mizore, pushed by Kurumu, and followed by a giggling Yukari. He looked around at them with a nervous smile then up in thought about what they could have been up to during the break.

* * *

Inside the library there were only a few students spread about at the many tables, some of them doing last minute study sessions while others were casually reading books of interest. At one table off to the side of the hall Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore were watching Yukari as she demonstrated how a few math equations worked on a drawing board she set up for them. As the young witch went into intricate detail about the ludicrously difficult formulas Tsukune was showing a deadpan smile while fearing he was going to fail horribly tomorrow, Moka was watching Yukari with a worried smile while not understanding a word Yukari was saying, Kurumu was chewing on her pencil with frustration and despair while every word Yukari said went in one ear and out the other, and Mizore was writing nonstop in her notebook with a blank expression. Tsukune and the other two girls glanced over to see she was just writing Tsukune's name over and over again, the snow maiden apparently not listening to the witch's lessons at all.

"And that's how you solve these sorts of problems. Any questions?" Yukari asked with a curious smile.

"Yes, what part of _laymen's_ _terms_ do you not understand?" Kurumu asked with frustration. Yukari looked at her puzzled, then over to her drawing board which was at this point cluttered with so many numbers and formulas that it just looked like a nightmarish mess… or a wet dream for Ms. Ririko, then looked back to Kurumu with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know what you mean, this is as basic as it gets," she said shaking her head.

"Well, we're screwed then," Moka said weakly.

"Make up lessons, here I come," Tsukune said before he dropped his head onto the table with a soft thud. Mizore merely shrugged while she continued to write in her notebook.

"See you all there then," she said casually.

"C'mon you guys, this isn't that hard. Here, I'll start over again, I'm sure it'll make sense hearing it again," Yukari said as she turned back to her drawing board.

"Just forget it Yukari, all I'm getting out of this is a headache. This is impossible, I'll never pass this stupid math class," Kurumu groaned while looking up with defeat.

"It's not impossible; anything is possible if you set your mind to it. I mean, heck, I knocked back a bully out there with just as much force as Inner Moka, anything can happen if you set your mind to it," Yukari said hopefully. Kurumu looked back to her with a dull stare.

"Yeah, and you haven't been able to do it again since then even after setting your mind to it and giving it your all. That's a big fat F for you in that regard," she said flatly. Yukari twitched then looked down with a slight amount of frustration.

"Hey, I'm trying to help you here, you have to try too you know," she said looking back to Kurumu with annoyance.

"How can I try to know this stuff if none of it makes sense? Seriously, I would have better luck trying to figure out how you managed to do the impossible earlier today," Kurumu said with discontent.

"Now now Kurumu, she's trying to help us, and we should be thankful we have somebody who can help us out with this," Moka said gently.

"Thankful that she's giving me a headache and we're not learning anything at all? This is just a waste of our time, we're going to fail the test and that's the only outcome for all of us except Ms. Smarty-pants Pipsqueak here," Kurumu scoffed.

"Fine, then go study on your own, I'm done trying to help you out with this. And just for the record, _you_ asked me for help, and I accepted because I wanted to try to help you, you ungrateful milk cow," Yukari snapped back. Kurumu scowled and stood up while closing her notebook that she had yet to write anything in.

"Fine! Not like your lessons are doing anybody any good!" she barked back as she gathered her books. She started walking away as Kokoa walked up to the group with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, that's a promising motivator for me to be here," Kokoa said flatly as she sat down at the table. She glanced to Mizore's book which was filled with Tsukune's name, then over to the others with a dull expression.

"Alright, I'm here. Now what?" she asked impatiently.

"Thanks for coming Kokoa, we were wondering when you might be showing up," Moka said with a kind smile.

"A lot of good that little brat's lessons are going to do for her!" Kurumu barked out from a table further away from the group.

BANG!

The succubus dropped to the ground from a golden washtub once again while Yukari held her wand up to her hip with a firm expression.

"No yelling in the library," Yukari scoffed towards the dazed succubus. She then looked towards Kokoa and then showed worry as the vampire was watching her with a dull glare while leaning back in her chair with her legs up on the table.

"Well?" Kokoa asked expectedly while raising an eyebrow. Yukari smiled nervously and nodded then started to clear her drawing board to write anew again.

"Right, well I'll start from the beginning again so we can all follow along together," she said assuredly. Kokoa rolled her eyes then glanced to Tsukune, the boy glancing to her with a smile before looking back at the lesson. Kokoa blushed slightly then looked back ahead with a somewhat forced expression of determination.

Kurumu groaned and slowly got back up at her table, rubbing her head with an annoyed growl while looking down at her notebook.

"That little brat, just because she's so smart she think's everything's so goddamned easy to understand for everybody. We're not all freakin' geniuses, how does she even expect us to learn this crap anyway?" she muttered as she opened her math book and looked through it with a frustrated eye. After a while she shook her head while again chewing on the end of her pencil, unable to understand a single thing in the book.

"This is so stupid, nobody else is ever going to get this shit," she grumbled. She then looked back over to group when she heard applause and clapping.

"Great Mizore, that's correct," Yukari said with a smile. Mizore was glancing to Tsukune with a timid smile while the group was clapping for her.

"No way, _she_ got it?" Kurumu said quietly in disbelief. She groaned and dropped her head onto her book with a soft thump.

"You're kidding me, how are they understanding this junk? That snow skank doesn't pay any more attention that I do, that had to be just a lucky guess," she muttered.

"No, she did the work correctly," a boy's voice said. Kurumu looked up to see Hex standing next to her table, glancing to her from a book in his hand.

"What?" Kurumu asked. Hex motioned over towards the group, with Kurumu looking back over to see Mizore leaning over the table and writing down something on Yukari's board. The witch nodded and congratulated her while the others clapped in agreement. Kokoa of course growled quietly with annoyance before looking down, the vampire having been way off with her guess on how to solve the problem.

"I saw her work on the board as I passed by, she knows the basic formula," Hex said with a shrug. Kurumu looked at the group then down to her math book with despair.

"I can't believe this; even Mizore's getting this over me. Dammit," she said before she looked down with closed eyes. Hex just watched as the girl whimpered quietly while wiping her eyes. After a pause he slowly glanced back to the group further away from them.

"Not to pry, but I thought you were friends with them. Why are you studying over here alone?" he asked. Kurumu glanced to him then looked back down to her book.

"Because that little brat can't teach worth a damn," she scoffed. Hex watched Yukari as she continued her lesson with the group paying close attention, except for Kokoa who was drumming her fingers on her arm while looking down at her notebook that she had yet to write anything in, the vampire baring her teeth slightly in frustration.

"Seems to me your young friend over there knows her stuff," Hex said with a shrug. Kurumu growled with frustration and then dropped her head back down onto her arms over her book.

"This sucks, I'm never going to pass the test now," she whined. She envisioned everybody, even Mizore, holding up their test papers proudly with their perfect grades while she wept on the ground before them with a paper that had a zero on it. Hex glanced to her as a slight smirk appeared on his face, his eyes going over the girl's figure briefly.

"Never say never, there's always a chance," he said with a small chuckle. Kurumu sighed and shook her head while keeping her face buried in her arms.

"There's no chance for me. I couldn't follow her lessons at all; I don't get this stuff in the slightest even when she's trying to spell it out for me," she whined. Hex glanced to the group then back to her. After a moment he calmly sat down at the table across from her, the girl glancing up to him from her hiding spot.

"I bet I could help you with your little problem," he said with a calm smile. Kurumu looked at him for a moment then buried her face again in her arms.

"Fat chance buddy," she said with defeat. Hex chuckled and reached into his pocket, taking out his rolling dice and toiling them casually around in his hand.

"So, are you saying you don't want to even try then?" he asked curiously. Kurumu sighed then looked up to him with a dull expression.

"What makes you think you could teach me this stuff? You some sort of genius too?" she asked plainly. He laughed lightly and shook his head.

"Well, I don't know about a genius. I'm quite certain I'm not smarter than your younger friend over there, but I do have my ways of helping others still," he mused with a shrug.

"Look, thanks for the offer, but I'm just going to wallow in self-pity here alone before flunking the test tomorrow, ok?" Kurumu said before she again dropped her head back down into her arms.

"I bet I could help you ace the test tomorrow," Hex said calmly. Kurumu laughed and shook her head while still keeping her face hidden.

"You must have gotten hit pretty hard out there by those bullies, you're talking crazy. Just leave me alone, ok?" she said dryly.

"Fine, I merely offered to help, I can't make you decide against your will," Hex said as he stood up. He took a few steps past the table before Kurumu reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Wait," she said looking back up to him. He glanced to her as she showed a concerned expression.

"How could you help me ace it tomorrow anyway? That's impossible," she said shaking her head. He smiled curiously and tilted his head.

"As impossible as a young witch knocking over a boy three times her size with a single push?" he asked amusedly. Kurumu looked at him with wonder then over to Yukari.

"Yeah, I still can't figure out how she did that, that… was just so bizarre," she said softly. She then looked back to Hex curiously. He waited as she held onto his hand, the girl then gently tugging him back.

"Well, how could you then?" she asked. At this point she was desperate enough to try anything, and saw no reason to pass up at least hearing him out. Hex then walked back and sat down across from her, tossing his dice casually up in the air next to him and catching them.

"Easy, but first what could you offer me?" he asked. She looked at him carefully as he waited for her answer.

"Offer you?" she asked cautiously.

"Yes, I'm offering to make it so you ace your test tomorrow, something that you wish for greatly. However I don't offer to work out such wishes for people without them wagering something in return," Hex said as he set his dice down on the table. Kurumu glanced to them then looked at the boy with a dull stare.

"And just what would you want from me, as if I didn't already know," she said accusingly while holding an arm across her breasts. Hex chuckled and tilted his head slightly.

"Hmm, that's a good question, I like to ask for something great to be gained should I win after all," Hex said.

"If you win? Win what?" Kurumu asked carefully. Hex glanced to the dice on the table.

"I'm a big fan of chance my dear, nothing excites me more than gambling big and winning big. So, I indulge that art of luck in my dealings with others," he said casually. Kurumu looked to the dice then to him with a raised eyebrow.

"You sure you didn't hit your head earlier?" she asked flatly. He laughed and shook his head.

"No, I'm quite alright and sane if that's what you're referring to. It's very simple, I'll make it so you ace your test tomorrow, score a perfect 100 on it without trouble, should you win this gamble," he said as he motioned to the dice. Kurumu looked at them carefully then to him.

"You could really _guarantee _that I'll get a 100 on it tomorrow?" she asked cautiously.

"If you win the gamble, yes," Hex said with a nod. Kurumu glanced to the dice then to him curiously.

"Ok, I'm listening. Keep talking," she said leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms before her, watching the boy carefully. He nodded and picked up the dice to show her the sides.

"I play with the same rules in all my games, and these are it. We roll to see who wins; two sixes mean you win and the prize of your choice is yours, snake eyes means I win and I collect my prize. If you roll doubles of any other pair you can roll again, however if you roll an unmatched pair then it's my turn to roll. We play until we have a winner," he explained as he showed her all the sides of the dice, both of the dice appearing like normal ones. Kurumu nodded slowly then looked at the boy with an accusing stare.

"So if I roll two sixes on this you will guarantee that I'll ace my math test tomorrow, that I'll actually understand this junk," she asked carefully. Hex nodded and set the dice down on the table between them.

"If you win, then I guarantee that you'll know everything you need to ace that test tomorrow without a problem," he said assuredly. Kurumu looked at the dice curiously and thought about that then glanced to him again.

"And… if you win?" she asked cautiously. Hex leaned back in his chair and looked at her with an inquisitive smile, his eyes seeming to pierce her gaze.

"You seem to really want to pass this test tomorrow, I can tell it's important to you," he said with a knowing smile. Kurumu glanced away and waited for him to continue, not wishing to comment on that. Hex eyed her over briefly then smirked.

"Your heart," he said calmly. Kurumu looked to him with confusion.

"Say what?" she asked, thinking she heard wrong.

"I said your heart, that's always something I've liked to gamble for; a fair woman's heart," Hex said with a slick smile. Kurumu looked at him with a raised eyebrow then smiled slightly in amusement.

"My heart?" she asked with a small mocking laugh.

"Yes, if I win you will give me your heart forever, how does that sound?" Hex asked with a chuckle. Kurumu giggled and shook her head.

"Really now, my heart huh?" she said with a bit of pity and amusement for him.

"Well, that is something I'm willing to gamble for, so yes. Those are the stakes; you knowing everything for your test tomorrow, against me having your heart forever," Hex said gesturing to the dice. Kurumu glanced to the dice then to him with a reserved expression of ridicule.

_'He really thinks I'll give him my heart if he wins a stupid game of dice? This guy's a real nutcase. Still, if he can tutor me better than Yukari can, why not, not like I'm really going to give my heart to him in any case.'_

"Well Hex, you strike a hard bargain, but I think I'm lucky enough to win this. Sure, I'll take your bet," Kurumu said jokingly as she picked up the dice. He smiled as he watched her carefully, his eyes giving a slight shimmer briefly.

"Just remember, you chose to roll the dice, I didn't force you," he said casually.

"I'll try to keep that in mind," Kurumu said with a forced look of sincerity. She rolled her eyes then rolled the dice, coming up with two twos.

"Doubles, roll again," Hex said calmly. Kurumu nodded and rolled again, this time coming up with a three and four. Hex chuckled and took hold of the dice.

"You seem pretty confident to be gambling with your heart," he mused as he rolled the dice, getting a six and five. Kurumu giggled then swiped the dice up and rattled them around in her hand.

"You're a strange one Hex, not sure if you can really be judging me right now," she said as she rolled the dice. It came up with a one and two.

"Oh, so close," Hex said with a sly smile. Kurumu gave him a mocking sneer as he picked up the dice to roll.

"You'd better own up to your bet and help me when I win," she warned with a stern smile. He chuckled and rolled the dice, getting a three and six.

"Don't worry; I never go back on a bet, no matter what the outcome. Just as I hold all my challengers to theirs should they win or lose," he said with a suave smile at her. She smirked with annoyance and picked the dice up.

"Oh I'm sure," she replied mockingly. She rolled the dice, this time getting two sixes. She jumped with a cheer as Hex looked at the dice with a dull smile.

"Not bad, though I prefer to think of it as beginner's luck," he said with a shrug. She laughed then pointed to him accusingly with a sharp smile.

"Alright, I won your little game, now tutor me until I know this stuff inside and out," she ordered. Hex chuckled and picked up his dice, putting them back in his pocket and standing up.

"Hey, what's the big idea; you said you'd help me if I won your stupid game. You're going back on your bet now you lousy bastard?" Kurumu demanded with anger. Hex shook his head and looked to the girl with a calm smile.

"No, a bet is a bet, and you won. I can't go back on a gamble even if I wanted to," he said with a shrug. She looked at him curiously and tilted her head.

"So you're going to teach me how this stuff works now, right? You're going to help me know this crap for tomorrow aren't you?" she asked expectedly. He smirked and gestured to the math book she had opened.

"I already have," he said calmly. She looked at him bewildered then down to her book.

"What are you talking about, you didn't-" she said before freezing in place, staring at the book with a wonder. Hex glanced over the girl's figure then started walking away while Kurumu slowly picked up the book and stared at it with an open mouth. She turned the page, and then turned to the next page quickly.

"What…" she said with disbelief. Her eyes read over all the formulas, guidelines, examples, problems, everything that had stumped her before.

It all made sense now, every single problem and formula she understood as easily as she understood how her own name was spelled. She flipped through the pages with amazement, understanding everything in the lesson plan that would be tested tomorrow.

"No way… how?" she said with shock. She rubbed her eyes then brought out her notebook, the girl writing down a test problem from the math book then looking at it with wonder. After only a fraction of a second to think about it she started writing out the answer complete with all her work, solving the advanced problem in a few seconds flat. She set her pencil down and stared at the book with surprise.

"I know it… I know it all, I don't believe it," she said under her breath. She looked around quickly, seeing that Hex was gone and her friends were still studying over at their table. Kurumu looked back down to her book with astonishment and as she wrote down another math problem, then instantly solved it without putting any real thought into it.

"It can't be… this is… impossible," she said softly. She looked around quickly as she stood up, seeing no sign of the new student in the library.

"How… did he do that?"


	4. Changing Luck

The sun began to rise the next day, with bats squeaking and taking flight in the nearby rotting forest while throughout the two dorm buildings at Yokai Academy students were starting to get up and prepare themselves for another day of learning. In the girls dorm building Tsukune's friends were going about their normal routines in the morning as they prepared for both their classes and to see the boy they loved.

Moka yawned as she slowly got out of bed, her eyes half closed still as she trudged over to her pantry and started to prepare a bowl for her breakfast. She stopped, glanced to the bowl, and then put it back with a slightly mischievous smile. There was food in her pantry, but she'd rather have Tsukune's blood in the morning and the excuse of 'having missed breakfast' always worked like a charm for her. She giggled as she walked over to her closet to fetch her school uniform, eager for her tasty breakfast later that morning.

Mizore yawned and slowly sat up in bed, her clear blue eyes glancing around the room while she was half awake. She then proceeded to get out of bed and get changed, having a blank expression and remaining silent as always. After she was dressed in her usual school attire she looked to the picture of Tsukune on her wall, the same picture she always stared at before falling asleep at night. A small smile appeared on her face as she walked out of her room, the snow maiden then quickly and silently moving through the halls to meet up with her beloved.

Yukari woke up with a bright smile on her face, hopped out of bed, got dressed in record time, had a small snack of crispy lizard skins, and quickly skimmed through her assignments that were due that day, having a smile on her face the entire time as she knew she had done all the work perfectly. She giggled and quickly jumped in front of her full sized mirror, checking herself over and nodding in approval. She then looked towards the picture she always stared at before falling asleep for the night, a picture of her along with Tsukune and Moka. A faint blush formed on her cheeks as she fantasized about her loves before she quickly bolted out of her room to meet up with her friends as fast as she could.

Kokoa murmured in a sleepy daze as she sat up in her bed, her eyes looking around with a dull gaze while she scratched her side casually. She got out of bed, walked over to her punching bag, yawned, and then started sending swift and powerful blows to the exercise equipment while her pet bat Kou squeaked quietly while in his cage on the floor. After a few more good hits Kokoa grunted with approval then started changing into her school uniform. She let her pet bat out and fed him a morning snack then walked towards her door. Before she opened it she stood there for a moment, the girl's eyes slowly glancing to the side. While Kou fluttered about over her desk stretching his wings out Kokoa carefully and quietly took out a folded up picture from her pocket, keeping it hidden from her familiar. She unfolded it and looked at it with a blank expression, the picture being of Tsukune. After a pause she quickly folded it up and put it back in her pocket, keeping a dull expression on her face as she walked out of her room.

Kurumu however was already awake at this time, fully dressed and at her desk. She was looking at her math book with wonder, unable to believe what she was seeing. Ever since she talked to the new kid Hex yesterday at the library, she had been able to understand every math problem in her book without any trouble. Well, almost. She understood every formula, problem, and equation in the book _up to_ what she was going to be tested on that day. After that it all became incomprehensible to her, all the following problems and formulas seeming just as confusing as they were before.

"It's just like Hex said, I know everything I need to know for the test, but nothing more," she said softly to herself in wonder. She leaned back in her chair and looked up with a curious expression.

_'How did he do that? All I did was play a stupid game of dice with him, how could that have made all this junk understandable to me?'_

She looked down in puzzlement, trying to comprehend how she magically understood so much just like that. The game of dice she played with the new student seemed like a ridiculous reason for her learning everything, even though that's exactly what she had gambled for.

"Wait a minute…" she said quietly. She blinked then showed a bit of surprise at her realization.

"Oh my god…" she said under her breath.

The image of the taller student that was annoying Yukari the other day flashed before her eyes, how the bully was mocking the witchling and keeping her wand from her.

"Oh my god…" she said looking up.

What the bully had taunted her with while holding Hex's dice in his other hand.

_"Such big words for a little pipsqueak, I bet you couldn't do jack shit to me without your little toy," he sneered at Yukari, before laughing and tossing Hex's dice to the side._

How after the bully declared that little 'bet' and Hex's dice rolled to a stop, Yukari pushed him clear across the path with incredible force.

"This means…" Kurumu said with wide eyes.

How Yukari couldn't repeat the same feat of strength no matter how hard she tried afterward.

"This means… that…"

How she had made a bet with Hex in the library to know everything that she would need to know for her math test.

"This means that… that I…" she said while trembling slightly.

How she wagered her own heart to win the game of chance, how after winning the game of dice she instantly knew everything for her test just as she had gambled for.

"This means that I… that I…" she said shakily while looking up. She blinked then jumped to her feet with a joyous hop.

"This means that I can rub that little snot nosed brat's face in the fact that I know this shit, and that I learned it without her stupid lessons! Yahoo-hoo!" she cheered before racing out of her room, totally oblivious to what her sudden realization of truth _should_ have been.

Outside the dorm building Tsukune and the others were gathered at the path while waiting for their friend. Tsukune had a weak smile on his face while Moka was latched onto his neck, the vampire squealing softly with delight while Mizore and Yukari watched with dull expressions. Kokoa however was looking up with discontent while having her hands at her hips, growling quietly to herself.

"Seriously Moka, do you even _have_ food in your room?" Yukari asked shaking her head.

"It's ok Yukari, I don't mind letting her have some of my blood," Tsukune said with a wave of his hand.

"You may not mind, but we do," Mizore muttered quietly.

After a moment Moka leaned back with a bright and cheery smile.

"Ah, thank you Tsukune, it was delicious as always. I'm sorry, I always seem to miss breakfast, I hope you don't mind," she said while bashfully looking down.

"Its fine Moka, I don't mind giving you some of my blood in the morning, I know how much you like it," Tsukune said with a warm smile while rubbing his neck. Moka glanced to him and smiled timidly while Kokoa merely looked to her sister with a dull stare.

"Do you always have to suck his blood every time you see him? I'm a vampire too, and you don't see me draining him dry every time I'm near him," she said with annoyance. The group looked to her curiously as she turned her head away with a scoff.

"I mean, seriously, the least you could do is ask; it's shameful to just drink someone's blood without asking first. If I wanted to drink his blood at least I would have the decency to ask first," she snapped. Tsukune tilted his head with a curious expression.

"Did… did _you_ want some blood too Kokoa?" he asked. Kokoa jumped a bit then turned to face away from the group quickly.

"Of course I don't! And not like I could now anyway, my sister always takes so much from you to begin with, if I take any now you'll collapse from exhaustion," she reasoned while trying to hide her blush. Moka looked down worriedly then glanced to Tsukune.

"I didn't think I took… _that_ much this time," she said softly.

"Of course you didn't, don't trouble yourself thinking like that," Tsukune said with a kind smile.

"You haven't even been looking at us this entire time Tsukune, we're over _here_!" Kokoa shouted out, with Tsukune jumping a bit then rubbing his eyes. Sure enough he had been looking and talking off to the side of the group after Moka had finished taking his blood.

"Oh… whoops," he said with a weak smile. Moka smiled nervously at her friends as Mizore narrowed her eyes at her, the snow maiden's hair freezing over slightly, while Yukari just gave her a dull stare while tapping her wand in her hand. Kokoa growled with frustration then looked to Moka with a harsh glare.

"If he fails his math test today because he was too tired to think straight it'll be all your fault," she hissed sternly. Moka looked at her worriedly then to Tsukune.

"I'd have to agree with her on that one," Mizore said crossing her arms.

"Yeah, after all the time I spent trying to help you all prepare for that test too. You'd better not have cost him his grade Moka," Yukari warned with a stern expression and her hands at her hips.

"It's ok, really everybody. I'm wide awake and ready for the test, especially after all of your help Yukari," Tsukune said waving his hands around in front of him. Yukari smiled brightly at him while Mizore's expression remained that of a cold stare, annoyed both by Moka's appetite and Yukari being praised so much by Tsukune.

"Anything for you Tsukune, I'm glad to help you with any studying you might need, with any subject," Yukari said with a cheery smile. Moka nodded with a nervous smile, seeing the opportunity to change the subject off of her.

"Yes, we're all thankful you took your time to help tutor us. It's just a shame Kurumu didn't want to study with us," she said with a bit of remorse at the end.

"It was her own fault for being so stubborn and unreasonable, she had her chance to learn the lesson plan and she blew it," Yukari scoffed as she looked away.

"Blew it did I?" Kurumu's arrogant voice said from nearby. The group looked over to see Kurumu walking towards them with a daring smile.

"I wouldn't say that Yukari, in fact I bet I get a better grade on the test than you do," she boasted arrogantly, stopping in front of the group with her arms crossed before her. Yukari just stared at her for a moment then burst out laughing while the others looked at the succubus curiously.

"You? Hahaha! Get a better grade than me? Right, and next I'm sure Moka will spring out angelic wings and fly," Yukari laughed while shaking her head. Moka smiled somewhat amusedly at that then looked at Kurumu curiously as the succubus didn't show any sign of being insulted or annoyed by the witch's comment.

"What are you talking about, yesterday you were complaining from across the library how much you hated that stuff and how you didn't get it," Kokoa said shaking her head. Kurumu chuckled with a grin then shrugged.

"I was at first, but I think I've got the whole lesson plan down easy now, nothing to it really," she said with a confident smile. Yukari dropped to the ground laughing and rolling around, holding her sides while the others just looked down at her.

"Stop! Stop, I'm going to pee my pants!" Yukari laughed as a few tears formed from her eyes. Kurumu merely smiled arrogantly down at her while the others looked to each other then to the succubus.

"What are you talking about now Kurumu?" Mizore asked plainly.

"You really think you understand all of those formulas now?" Moka asked curiously. Kurumu nodded and smiled arrogantly at her.

"Of course, I bet I get a perfect score on the test today," she said with a simple nod.

"Stop! I'm going to soil myself, hahaha!" Yukari laughed while rolling around on the ground.

"Are you sure Kurumu, you looked like you were having some difficulty with it yesterday," Tsukune said worriedly. Kurumu nodded as Yukari stumbled to her feet while giggling still.

"Of course, but if you don't believe me then how about a little demonstration?" she said while looking at the witch with a cocky smile. Yukari smiled amusedly at her and shook her head.

"Are you really being serious here? First off, hell would freeze over the day you got a higher score than me on any test, and secondly you really think you know this stuff now? Seriously?" Yukari said with a laugh.

"You got your notebook with you?" Kurumu asked simply. Yukari nodded and pulled out her notebook from behind her cape. Kurumu smirked and looked up with closed eyes.

"Go ahead, write down any problem that the test might throw my way, any problem at all," she dared. Yukari giggled and shook her head while writing down a complex math problem on a page.

"You can't bluff your way through this, and certainly not on the test. If you would just say you're sorry I could try to help you run through this stuff before class, but it's probably already too late for that now," she said with a mocking tone. Kurumu smirked and looked to the witch as the young girl handed her the notebook.

"There, that's one of the kinds of problems we'll be tested on, it relies on compound fractions, and you're going to be expected to show your work too," Yukari said with a twitch of her eyebrow. Kurumu swiped the notebook then started writing in it while Yukari laughed at her.

"Who are you trying to kid here Kurumu? Really, what are you trying to gain by this?" she asked shaking her head. Kurumu wrote down something more on the notebook then held it to the witch's face. Yukari smiled amusedly while looking at it as the others watched curiously.

"Well?" Kurumu asked.

Yukari's eyes went side to side as she examined the problem, then her smiled slowly faded. She showed a puzzled expression then took the notebook and studied the work Kurumu had done carefully.

"Well Yukari?" Kurumu asked expectedly while tapping her foot. The others watched as Yukari stared at the page with a careful eye. She glanced to Kurumu then back to the paper.

"Yukari?" Moka asked.

"Did she get it?" Mizore asked. Yukari glanced to Kurumu who was smiling smugly at her.

"Well Yukari, did I get it right?" Kurumu quipped. Yukari glanced to the paper then started writing another problem down.

"Just a lucky guess, I'll give you that one. Here, try to solve this," she challenged as she handed the notebook back to Kurumu. The succubus chuckled as she took the book and immediately started writing in it. Yukari darted over and watched carefully while the others watched her.

"She got it right?" Kokoa asked with a raised eyebrow. Yukari watched Kurumu write out her solution for the advanced math problem while her eyes stared with disbelief. Kurumu finished writing the exact solution with complete work then casually handed the notebook back to Yukari.

"How's that?" Kurumu taunted. Yukari stared at the solved problem with surprise then looked to Kurumu.

"But… how…" she said looking back to the paper.

"She solved them correctly?" Mizore asked. Yukari slowly nodded while staring in disbelief at the notebook.

"Yeah, she… did," she said softly. She shook her head the quickly wrote another problem down in frustration.

"Alright milk cow, if you're so smart then solve this one!" she dared while holding the book back towards Kurumu. The succubus smirked and quickly snatched the book away, writing down in it while Yukari watched it carefully. The witch's expression changed to shock with an open mouth as she watched Kurumu solve the problem in a few seconds flat.

"There, piece of cake," Kurumu said tossing the book back to Yukari without a care. Yukari stared at the notebook with wide eyes then looked to Kurumu as the succubus stretched out casually with an arrogant smile.

"I don't believe it, how? How?" Yukari asked with total shock while looking back to the paper.

"She really solved them all correctly?" Moka asked with wonder.

"Of course I did, I know this all stuff like the back of my hand," Kurumu boasted. She chuckled then glanced to Yukari.

"By the way, the equation you had written down at the bottom of the page, you did it wrong. You forgot to carry the one halfway through," she said with a sneer. Yukari stared at her with an open mouth then looked to her own work at the bottom of the page. She blinked then trembled slightly as she realized that she did indeed solve the problem incorrectly.

"Wha… but… no… it can't be…" she said shaking her head.

"Incredible, how did you learn all of that so quickly?" Tsukune asked with amazement. Kurumu giggled then walked over and gently held onto his arm while looking at him with an alluring smile.

"I'm capable of so much Tsukune, I have many _talents_ I'd be more than willing to show you," she said with a wink. Tsukune stammered something nervously as Moka and Mizore looked at her with disbelief while Yukari was still staring in total shock at the written work from Kurumu. Kokoa was looking at Kurumu with frustration then down as she growled quietly to herself.

"You see Tsukune, I'm more than just a perfect body; I've also got a sexy brain. I'm the whole package, brains and beauty. I'd be more than up for giving you private lessons tonight if you'd like," Kurumu purred while holding Tsukune's arm close to her, which involved it going between her breasts.

"What? But… private lessons? What kind of lessons are you talking about?" Tsukune asked with a nervous smile. Kurumu showed a mischievous smile and tilted her head.

"Just some extracurricular activities that involve me and you," she said with a suggested twitch of her eyebrow as she started leading him down the path.

"H-Hey! Wait a minute Kurumu, you can't do that!" Moka cried out as she chased after them. Mizore glanced to Yukari who was still staring at her notebook with a twitching eye then ran after the others. Kokoa growled then grabbed Yukari by the collar and lifted her up to eye level.

"What's the big idea? How did _she_ learn that stuff yesterday and I didn't learn anything from your dumb lessons? You trying to make me look stupid in front of Tsu- I mean in front of everybody by not teaching me this stuff correctly?" she barked out while shaking the witch. Yukari didn't respond as her eyes were still locked onto the notebook she held. Kokoa scoffed and dropped the witch to the ground then ran after the others. Yukari slowly shook her head and looked up at the sky.

"Impossible, this… this is impossible," she said with a bit of fear in her voice.

* * *

Inside Ms. Nekonome's homeroom class Tsukune was seated at his desk while looking at his notebook for his upcoming math test. He had a confused expression as he tried to go over the work he had done with Yukari yesterday, but was having difficulty understanding the formulas still. While he was trying to comprehend the gibberish of numbers and signs Moka was glancing back towards Kurumu, the succubus who was glancing to her with a smug grin. She giggled and looked to Tsukune with a curious smile, hoping that her acing the upcoming math test would show Tsukune that she could be smart and beautiful, the perfect combination for his girlfriend. Moka looked back to Tsukune worriedly then down to her own notebook, trying to understand the difficult math problems that would be tested on. She didn't want to fail the test, and she certainly didn't want to be outshined by both Yukari _and _Kurumu on it. While she shook her head slowly as she didn't understand the majority of the work, Yukari was seated at her desk still staring at the notebook where Kurumu had solved the advanced math problems like they were nothing. She couldn't understand it; it just seemed like a complete impossibility for the succubus to become so smart so fast. The young witch looked back to Kurumu, the girl shooting her an arrogant smile once again, then back down to the notebook with frustration. She wasn't sure how, but she was positive that Kurumu was up to something. While she tried to figure out how Kurumu was cheating with the work Mizore was looking ahead with a blank expression, slowly rolling her lollipop around in her mouth. She couldn't help but notice the sudden increase in just plain bizarre happenings around the school lately, what with Yukari shoving a bully with more force than Inner Moka and Kurumu becoming a math genius overnight. Something was going on, yet she didn't have a clue as to what.

Ms. Nekonome walked in and headed over to the front of the class as everybody quieted down.

"Good morning class. Now, before we begin we have a new student joining us today, please make him feel welcome," the teacher called out. From the door Hex walked in with a blank expression, his hands in his pockets and his multicolored eyes glancing to the class.

"Please introduce yourself to your new class," the teacher said happily.

"My name is Hex Lagon, it's a pleasure to meet you all," Hex said with a calm expression. Kurumu looked at him curiously then down in thought while Yukari didn't even look up to the new kid as she was still brainstorming how Kurumu had done the impossible and possibly froze over hell in the process. Hex slowly glanced over to Tsukune then to the other girls that were his friends.

"Well, lucky me," he said to himself with a slight tone of amusement.

"Ok Mr. Lagon, please take a seat over there and we'll begin with today's lesson," Ms. Nekonome said as she started writing on the board. Hex walked over and sat down in front of Yukari and next to Mizore, the new student keeping his eyes ahead of him. Mizore merely glanced to him briefly then down in thought while Yukari was showing a frustrated and slightly fearful expression as she struggled to think of an explanation for Kurumu's sudden intellect. During the class Mizore again glanced to Hex, seeing that he was watching the teacher with a casual eye.

_'Wait a minute…'_

She remembered how in the library she thought she saw Kurumu and Hex sitting together at a table briefly. Although after looking over towards her stubborn friend later on she saw that Kurumu was just working in her notebook all alone.

_'Now that I think about it…'_

How when Yukari demonstrated her impossible feat of strength, Hex was there at the scene as well. Although he personally didn't fight or do anything, he was there when the odd incident occurred.

_'Something about him…'_

And how he was somehow scheduled to be picked up by the bus the previous day after Ruby had already arranged for the bus to only be for Tsukune and his friends. How Ruby couldn't understand how Hex's name got on the list out of nowhere.

During the class Mizore kept an eye on Hex, her fingers gently drumming on her desk quietly as she started to get a suspicious feeling about him.

_'Three strange occurrences ever since he came here, something about this guy isn't right.'_

After the class had come to an end other students started to file out of the room. The teacher started collecting her books at her desk while Hex was going over some notes in his notebook. Mizore watched him carefully, wondering if she was just being paranoid about him or not.

"Oh, Mr. Lagon? You will need to join a school club while enrolled here, all students are to participate in club activities of some form," Ms. Nekonome spoke up. Hex glanced to her then looked back to his book.

"I wasn't aware of that, what are my choices then?" he asked without a care. Ms. Nekonome nodded and looked to her paper regarding current club openings.

"Let's see… the clubs we have openings for still are the swimming club, the gardening club, and the baking club. Which would you prefer to be in?" she asked curiously.

"This is a school for _monsters_, right?" Hex asked flatly with a raised eyebrow while still looking at his notebook. Ms. Nekonome nodded and wrote down something on her paper as Tsukune and his friends started to get up. Kurumu instantly ran over and clung to his arm with a happy giggle while Yukari leapt across the aisle to grab his other arm, and Moka tried to yank away Kurumu franticly so she could hold onto his arm. Mizore glanced to them then to Hex.

"Well, how about the gardening club? That should be fun, you'll learn how to grow various forms of plants and gardening styles that humans like to have in their world," Ms. Nekonome said with a shrug. Hex glanced to her with a dull expression while Yukari clonked Kurumu on the head with another golden washtub.

"Stop holding onto him like that Kurumu, Moka and I are already going to walk with him to our next class," Yukari scoffed. Moka looked at her worriedly and shook her head.

"Well, no Yukari, actually-" she said before Yukari looked at her with an adorable smile and wand still in hand. Moka glanced to the wand, then to the golden basin next to her dazed friend, and then smiled nervously at the young witch.

"Um… well… I guess… I suppose you can walk with us," she said weakly. Tsukune smiled nervously as Kurumu jumped back and growled loudly at Yukari. Ms. Nekonome looked back to the commotion with a curious eye.

"Hey now, no rough housing in my class, calm down. I would expect better from the newspaper club members after all," she said assertively. Tsukune and his group nodded as Hex glanced back to them.

"Sorry Ms. Nekonome," Tsukune said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, sorry, hee hee," Yukari giggled as she quickly held her wand behind her back with a forced smile. Kurumu merely nodded with a forced smile while struggling to not whack Yukari upside her head. Hex glanced around to all the girls then down as he reached into his pocket. Ms. Nekonome nodded and collected her books and stood up.

"Good, now then hurry up and off to your next classes, you don't want to be late," she said as she started walking away from her desk. Mizore stood up then glanced to see Hex rolling his dice on his desk. He watched the dies roll to a stop then smiled slightly.

"Ms. Nekonome, I'm sorry, but what club was I going to be participating in?" he called out politely. The teacher stopped and glanced to her paper, then jumped a bit. Mizore watched as the teacher looked at the paper at the top of her books with a puzzled expression then looked back to Hex.

"Um… well, actually it appears that I made a mistake, the other clubs are currently filled except for the newspaper club. I suppose you'll have to join that club after school," she said with a shrug. Her paper now read that the only available club to join was the newspaper club. Hex nodded calmly while Mizore watched her carefully.

"Ms. Nekonome, you just said that the only three open clubs were the swimming, gardening, and baking clubs," she said cautiously. Ms. Nekonome nodded and looked to her paper curiously.

"Yes, I thought they were. I must have… misread all of them I suppose. Anyway, Mr. Lagon, you will be with the newspaper club after school, the other students next to you are members, they'll fill you in on all the details," she said before walking out. Hex nodded then looked back towards Tsukune and the others.

"Well, hello then. My name is Tsukune Aono, it's a pleasure to meet you, and welcome to the newspaper club I guess," Tsukune said with a friendly smile and shrug.

"You're the new student Hex, aren't you? I hope you're enjoying your stay here so far," Moka said with a kind smile. Hex glanced to her and noticed her lovely figure then nodded slightly.

"Can't complain so far," he said with a small shrug. He glanced to Kurumu with a knowing smile as she watched him curiously. She smiled weakly and then looked up to avoid eye contact while Mizore glanced to her then back to Hex.

"What did you just do?" Mizore asked carefully.

"Excuse me?" he asked plainly. Mizore glanced to his dice then back to him.

"You know, strange things keep happening whenever you're around," she said cautiously. Hex just looked at her with no reaction while the others looked to her curiously.

"What are you talking about Mizore?" Tsukune asked. Mizore crossed her arms and leaned back against her desk while watching Hex closely.

"First you somehow picked up by our bus after Ruby specifically scheduled it only for Tsukune and us, then you're around when Yukari somehow pushes a bully with more force than a speeding bus, and also I saw you talking to Kurumu yesterday, right before she _somehow_ learned to do math like Yukari can. And now you've been assigned to our club, but five seconds ago Ms. Nekonome said only three other clubs were available before they suddenly weren't and our suddenly was," she said accusingly. Tsukune and the others looked to Hex curiously while he continued to watch Mizore with a blank expression.

"So?" Hex said plainly.

"Ever since you came here strange things have been happening, and just now I saw you roll those dice and somehow Ms. Nekonome magically put you in our club which wasn't even an option for you before," Mizore said pointing to him.

"His dice?" Moka asked puzzled. Kurumu glanced to them then to Hex curiously. Mizore walked over and picked up the dice.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Hex warned with a mocking tone. Mizore watched him with narrowed eyes while Kurumu looked down with wonder.

"Oh? And why not?" Mizore asked. Hex chuckled then stood up, taking a step closer to her with a calm smile.

"Because unfortunate things can happen to those who roll without thinking," he said glancing to Yukari. She looked at him puzzled then to the snow maiden's hand. She blinked then looked down for a moment before looking to Hex curiously.

"Wait, that jerk yesterday, the one who I pushed, he threw your dice didn't he?" she asked. Kurumu blinked then jumped a bit as the incident flashed before her again.

"No way. That… that's it, that's how…" she said looking to Yukari. The group looked to her as she finally realized what had happened.

"That bully, he said he 'bet' Yukari couldn't do anything to him without her wand, and then… he rolled your dice," she said looking to Hex. The group looked to him curiously as he chuckled lightly while gently taking hold of Mizore's hand and uncurling her fingers.

"Why are you so surprised Kurumu, I thought you would have understood how my magic works by now," he said with a slight tone of amusement while taking back his dice.

"What? What are you talking about?" Tsukune asked shaking his head. Kurumu looked to Yukari then to Hex as everything dawned on her.

"That bully yesterday bet Yukari she couldn't do anything to him without her wand, and then he rolled Hex's dice, which means…" she said shakily. Hex nodded and held the dice up between two fingers showing a single dot on each one.

"He rolled a snake eyes, he lost that little bet," he said glancing to Yukari. She looked at him with confusion then slowly her eyes widened.

"Wait, you mean… _you_ made me do that?" she asked with surprise. He chuckled and shook his head.

"No, like I said before he did that to himself. He rolled and he lost, tough luck really," he said with a shrug. The group looked at him with wonder then to Kurumu.

"What are you two talking about, Kurumu?" Moka asked.

"What are you anyway?" Mizore asked carefully while watching Hex.

"I thought it was against school rules to say," he said glancing to her.

"Oh my god," Kurumu said shakily. The group looked to her as she was watching Hex with fright.

"That means… that… I nearly… I really did…" she said looking to Tsukune then back to Hex. She finally realized what would have happened should she have lost her gamble with Hex the other day.

"What's wrong Kurumu? You won our little game, why the fearful expression now?" Hex asked amusedly.

"Game? What game?" Tsukune asked.

"Kurumu, what's wrong?" Yukari asked worriedly. Mizore growled then formed her ice claws, holding one up to Hex's face.

"Alright, start talking, what the hell are you and what have you done?" she demanded. Hex chuckled as he watched Kurumu tremble and shake her head.

"That game, it was… it was real!" she cried out. The group looked to her as Hex nodded.

"Why yes, it was. I clearly explained that to you didn't I?" he asked simply.

"But… I didn't think you were serious, I mean who would have?" Kurumu cried out while shaking her head. She held a hand to her heart as she backed away from the group.

_'Oh my god, I really was gambling with my heart? I nearly lost all my love to Tsukune with that game! Holy shit!'_

"Kurumu what's wrong? What happened?" Tsukune asked worriedly.

"You didn't think I was serious? Such little faith in you people. Anyway, the truth should have been more than apparent after you won," Hex reasoned with a shrug while Mizore held her claw at him still. Mizore narrowed her eyes then glanced to Kurumu.

"Kurumu, what is he talking about? What happened between you two?" she asked. Kurumu took a shaky breath and looked down.

"He… he offered to help me know what I would need to know for my math test if I played his game of dice. He said that if I won I would know everything I would need to pass the test with a perfect score," she said nervously. Yukari looked at her carefully then with wonder.

"Hold on, that's how you know all of those formulas and equations now? He tutored you because you won a game of dice?" she asked. Kurumu shook her head and looked to Hex with wonder.

"No, he didn't teach me a thing. After I won the game of dice… I knew everything right then and there. I mean, I just _knew everything_ for the test that very second!" she said with disbelief. The group looked to Hex as he glanced to Mizore.

"Would you kindly lower your claw now? I've done no wrong here," he stated simply. Mizore looked at him carefully then to Kurumu.

"What do you mean you just knew everything, how is that possible?" she asked.

"I mean I just knew it! I won his game of dice, and then I knew everything just as he said I would if I won!" Kurumu cried out. The group looked to Hex with wonder as Mizore lowered her claw.

"How though, how did you help her know all of that?" Moka asked.

"And that bully Yukari pushed yesterday; he lost his game, that's how Yukari clobbered him with a single shove. He lost the bet from rolling the dice, and then Hex… made it happen somehow!" Kurumu said pointing to Hex.

"I didn't make it happen, he did when he rolled the dice," Hex said casually.

"You rolled your dice just now, and then Ms. Nekonome switched you to our club even though it wasn't an option for you…" Mizore said carefully. Hex smirked and nodded.

"It sounded a little less boring than the other three, so I took a chance to see if I could switch. Besides, it seemed to have great company," he said glancing to Moka with a small shrug. She looked at him with wonder while Mizore's expression changed from caution to curiosity.

"And… how the bus picked you up, how your name somehow got on Ruby's list," she said softly.

"The bus that was going to pick me up I had unfortunately missed that morning, so I changed my luck to have another ride pick me up. It seems yours was the closest one to me," Hex explained casually.

"You… can change luck?" Tsukune asked with wonder. Hex chuckled and glanced to him as he tossed his dice up casually at his side, catching them while looking at Tsukune with his multicolored eyes.

"No, I can change reality. That's what we reality benders do after all."


	5. Rules Of The Game

"Change… _reality_?" Tsukune asked with puzzlement. He and his friends were looking at the new student Hex with confused expressions, except for Kurumu who was looking like she was having a nervous breakdown. The succubus whimpered quietly as she stared at the new student, the truth of what she had done yesterday becoming a fearful shadow creeping behind her.

_'That game of chance was real! Holy shit, I… I almost rolled a snake eyes with that game! Oh god… if I had… then… I would have lost my heart to this weirdo!'_

"What do you mean change reality? What… what the heck are you?" Yukari asked. Hex chuckled and shook his head.

"Whoops, wasn't supposed to say that was I? Oh well, bending the rules is what I do anyway, I guess I shouldn't worry about it too much," he mused with a shrug. Moka looked at him curiously then to Kurumu.

"Kurumu? What's wrong, you look ill," she said with worry. The group looked to the succubus as she stared at Hex with disbelief and fright.

"That game… it was real," she said softly.

"Of course it was real Kurumu," Hex said with a gleam in his eye. Kurumu gulped and looked to Tsukune, then back to Hex. The new student smiled amusingly and tilted his head.

"Why the look of uneasiness? You won the gamble, the prize you sought after was given to you," he said plainly.

"I don't understand, how could she learn so much just from rolling dice? How did you do that?" Tsukune asked.

"And how did you make Yukari super strong the other day just by having your dice rolled? You didn't even roll them then," Mizore asked curiously. Hex chuckled and leaned against his desk as the group watched him with wonder. He held out his dice towards Tsukune and smirked slightly, the group looking to them curiously.

"Allow me to shed some light on this. My kind are known as reality benders to you; although we personally didn't choose that name we don't mind the silly little title," he said as Tsukune took the dice and looked at them curiously. Hex shrugged modestly as he continued.

"Our magic can defy what most would consider possible or impossible; however there are limits to what even we can do. We're not just monsters; we're… something else I guess you could say. 'Anomalies' would be a correct term for us," he said as Tsukune tilted the dice to look at them. He started to open his mouth before Hex quickly grabbed his hand and spoke.

"A word of caution, friend, do not speak while holding my dice unless you choose your words wisely," he warned before taking his dice back. Tsukune looked at him curiously as the student tossed the dice up leisurely in front of him and caught them.

"You see, each of us… anomalies, are unique, and have our own ways of using our abilities. I myself have always been a big fan the concept known as 'chance', it's always intrigued me. The thrill of winning or losing something all on mere luck, I think that's known as 'gambling' in the human world," Hex said looking up with a thoughtful smile. The group glanced to each other then back to Hex as he smiled calmly at them.

"All my power is based on that concept; that thrill. For example, had my dice not rolled in my favor for your bus to be redirected, I might have missed my only chance to come to this school, or perhaps I might have even been run over by a bus, who knows," he said with a shrug.

"What? You mean your own magic could get you killed?" Moka said with a jump. Hex laughed and nodded.

"Well, all magic is dangerous my dear, mine is no exception. But that's what makes it exciting to me, it would be boring if there would be no stakes or penalties," he mused. The group looked at him with wonder as he glanced to Yukari.

"You remember the bully you pushed the other day?" he asked. Yukari nodded as her eyes widened slightly.

"He bet you couldn't have done anything to him without your wand, and then rolled my dice. I made that an official bet with my magic, so when he lost that means it affected you," he explained.

"You mean… that's why I was able to hit him so hard that one time?" Yukari asked. Hex laughed and shook his head.

"No, not that one time, _all_ the time now. You see the bet involved you and him specifically; however he never specified that one encounter with his choice of words. So, having lost the bet, it means that now as long as you don't have your wand with you, you'll _always_ be able to overpower him," he explained. Yukari looked at him with wonder then to her hands.

"As far as reality is concerned, your… _being_ is now forever stronger than that foolish student _as long as_ you don't have your wand with you. Should you try to push him while holding your wand, the bet's stakes are not in effect, and you'll be as weak as you normally are. However, if you're _not_ holding your wand, well… try not to be too rough with him," Hex said amusedly. Yukari stared at her hands with surprise, trying to comprehend how she was permanently enchanted to be extraordinarily strong against that one student as long as she didn't have her wand with her.

"That's… amazing, I never heard of such magic before," Yukari said looking to him.

"What would have happened if the bully had won that bet?" Tsukune asked worriedly.

"Then he would have won, and your young friend here would be forever enchanted so she could _never_ harm him as long as she didn't have her wand. If that had been the case, she would never be able to do anything to him. If she had a gun, the bullets would turn to blanks if fired at him. If she tried to push him off a cliff, he wouldn't budge an inch. Reality would always make it an impossibility for her to harm him under any circumstances as long as she didn't have her wand," Hex explained. Yukari looked at him curiously then down as Kurumu eyed him carefully.

"But… say she did _lose_, couldn't she… just reroll again? Or you even, can't you just roll your dice again to try to win after losing?" Kurumu asked nervously. Hex shook his head and glanced to her.

"No, I don't reroll with any game. What would be the point of taking a chance if you could keep playing until you won? There wouldn't be one, and that wouldn't be fun. For example, had my roll to switch into your club hadn't gone in my favor, that would be the end of it. Like I told you before Kurumu, I never go back on a gamble, not even if I wanted to. No matter if I win or lose, or others win or lose, that's the way it's going to stay. That's what makes the thrill of taking the chance more exciting, and that's what I love the most," he said calmly. Kurumu looked at him nervously then down.

"But… what if… the person gambling didn't want to lose what they… wagered? What if they made a mistake taking that bet?" she asked worriedly.

"Then they shouldn't have rolled the dice. I don't force this upon anyone, it's their choice to roll or not. If they wished to gamble then they must be prepared to lose whatever it is they wagered," Hex said, seeing how frightened Kurumu was. The succubus looked to him with worried eyes then down again as everybody looked to her.

"Kurumu? What's wrong?" Tsukune asked. Mizore looked at the girl carefully then raised an eyebrow.

"Kurumu, what did _you_ wager to win that bet?" she asked. Kurumu glanced to her quickly then looked back down.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said shaking her head. Mizore looked at her carefully, seeing her friend being troubled by the topic, and then glanced to Hex.

"So, how does that work, you just throw the dice and that's it?" she asked. Hex shook his head then glanced to Tsukune.

"No, but why don't two of you play a little game, see for yourself how it works," he suggested. Kurumu jumped then looked to him with worried eyes as the others looked to each other curiously. Hex nodded then motioned towards a desk.

"Please, humor me. Like I said I love the thrill of a gamble, the least you can do for me after I've explained so much to you is indulge in my desire for a game of luck," he said playfully.

"Wait, you mean… gamble again? Like yesterday?" Kurumu asked nervously. Hex glanced to her and shrugged.

"Sure, why not? Could be fun, don't you think?" he said shrewdly. Kurumu trembled then looked to the dice in his hand. Yukari looked up in thought then to Hex with a curious smile.

"So, if I bet that Kurumu's boobs will shrink and she'll become flat chested for the rest of her life, that'll really happen?" she asked.

"What?" Kurumu yelled out at her. Hex laughed and shook his head amusingly.

"Oh my, when I said 'little game' I didn't mean it like that. Still, you could ask for that if you really wanted to," he mused.

"What? No way!" Kurumu cried out shaking her head, holding her arms around her chest with a frightened expression. Hex chuckled then looked to Yukari with a cool smile.

"However, the gamble is a two way street; should you lose that bet you must be prepared for that as well," he pointed out. Kurumu looked to him curiously then to Yukari as the young witch tilted her head. Hex turned the young witch to face Kurumu, holding her gently by the shoulders.

"If that were to be your gamble, there are two ways it could be played. Only I can play the game solo, much like I did to switch to your club, so in order for you to play another would need to as well. Seeing as how your gamble is about her, that means that either she rolls too, or that you play with somebody else," he explained. Kurumu looked at Yukari nervously as the witch watched her closely. Hex knelt down behind Yukari and held his dice out in front of her.

"I play with the same rules for all my games. Roll two sixes, and you win. Roll snake eyes, then you lose. For me, snake eyes are always a win for me, and two sixes are a loss for me," he continued. Yukari looked at the dice curiously while the others watched them with wonder.

"Roll doubles of any other number and you can roll again, roll an unmatched set and the other takes their turn. You play until there is a winner, or if you take back your wager," he continued. Yukari slowly reached out for the dice before Hex stood up and closed his hand around them.

"Now then, you seem pretty lucky, what with all these girls you have hanging around you," he said looking to Tsukune with a curious smile. The boy chuckled and rubbed the back of his head nervously as the girls all glanced to him with wonder. Hex nodded then held out his dice to him.

"Here, play a game with one of your friends, or me if you like. It doesn't have to be for anything extreme or valuable, just something to show you how my magic works," he offered. Tsukune looked to the dice curiously then to Hex.

"Is it… safe?" he asked carefully.

"Depends on what you're playing for," Hex said with a shrug and smile. Tsukune nodded then gently took hold of the dice, the girls looking at him curiously. He looked around at them then to Moka with a small smile.

"Well, want to try it out?" he asked. Moka smiled and nodded then the two sat at their desks, with Tsukune turned around so they could roll on Moka's desk. Tsukune looked to the dice then to Hex.

"So, how does this start?" he asked.

"I need to hear your stakes, and then my dice can make it a reality. So, what is it you two will gamble for?" Hex asked while crossing his arms casually. The group looked to Tsukune and Moka as they thought about that.

"You should probably pick something that wouldn't normally happen without his magic, to prove that his dice did cause it," Yukari suggested.

"And be careful what you gamble with, seriously," Kurumu warned with concern. Moka glanced to her then to Tsukune's hand which held the dice.

"Well… ok then. I bet… that if I win this game, Tsukune will…" she said before looking down with a blush. The other girls looked to her with wonder as she fidgeted with a bashful expression then jumped a bit.

"Wait, hold on! If she asks for _anything_, and she wins this game, it'll happen?" Yukari said looking to Hex. The boy nodded, with all the girls then looking to Moka with caution.

"What's wrong?" Moka asked.

"What were you going to have Tsukune do Moka?" Mizore asked accusingly with narrowed eyes. Moka glanced to Tsukune then smiled weakly at Mizore.

"I was going to have him offer his blood?" she asked nervously. The group blinked while Hex merely tilted his head.

"His blood?" he asked unsurely. Tsukune smiled weakly as Moka glanced to him with a blush.

"Well… yeah, it's very tasty, so why couldn't I try to win that?" she asked timidly. The other girls showed dull expressions as they breathed out in relief.

"He always offers you his blood Moka, you winning that game wouldn't prove anything if you asked for that," Yukari said shaking her head. Moka nodded then looked down in thought, humming a quiet tune while the group watched her. After a while she smiled timidly and looked to Tsukune.

"Well… there is something else I'd like…" she said softly.

"Like what?" Mizore asked cautiously. Moka fidgeted a bit then glanced to Hex.

"Um, can I whisper it to you? It's a little… embarrassing," she said with a weak smile. Hex smiled amusingly as the other girls narrowed their eyes at Moka.

"What are you trying to win Moka? Tell us," Kurumu demanded sternly.

"Yeah, what is it you want with Tsukune that you don't want us to know about?" Mizore asked sharply. Yukari gasped then looked at Moka with worried eyes.

"Hey, you're not going to have him fall in love with you are you? That's cheating!" she cried out. The other girls jumped a bit then glared at Moka as she looked around at them with a nervous smile.

"What? I never said that," she said shakily. Tsukune watched her curiously before Mizore grabbed the dice from his hand.

"No way Moka, you're not making any secret gambles with Tsukune behind my back," she said firmly.

"But I wasn't going to gamble for that, honest!" Moka pleaded.

"Were you going to bet that you and I would both be Tsukune's girlfriends?" Yukari asked with stars in her eyes. Hex merely raised an eyebrow to the young witch before looking back to Moka while the others watched the vampire shake her head quickly.

"No! I'm not sharing him with you Yukari, I just want me and him-," she said before she slapped her hands over her mouth. The other girls stared at her with wide eyes while Tsukune watched Moka curiously.

"Oh my god, you were really going to try to have Tsukune fall in love with you! You bitch!" Kurumu yelled out.

"No I wasn't, just… maybe have us go on a nice date? Just the two of us?" Moka said looking to Tsukune with a worried smile. He looked at her with a bit of surprise.

"A date?" he asked softly. Moka blushed and looked down with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I just thought… that maybe… we could…" she said while touching two opposing fingers together timidly.

"You can't change reality to steal my Destined One away from me you bloodsucking tramp!" Kurumu yelled out.

"How dare you try to charm my Tsukune into loving you, he's going to be my husband!" Mizore barked out.

"What about me Moka? Me, you, and Tsukune belong together, we're made for each other!" Yukari whined loudly.

"Getting a lot of mixed signals about your relationship status here Tsukune," Hex commented with a raised eyebrow. Tsukune stammered as he looked around at everybody then to Moka. Before he could speak Yukari grabbed the dice out of Mizore's hands, with the snow girl quickly trying to pry them out of the witch's hand.

"Let me roll the dice, I want to play with Tsukune first!" Yukari cried out.

"No way Yukari, you're not going to use Hex's magic to hex-… holy crap, your name…" Mizore said, looking over to Hex with wonder. The group blinked then looked to him as he merely shrugged.

"A happy coincidence if there ever was one," he said plainly. After a moment of silence Mizore and Yukari resumed trying to yank the dice away from each other while the others watched with worried eyes.

"Hey, calm down you two; if it'll make you feel better then we just won't play at all, just forget about it," Tsukune pleaded gently.

"Stop it you two, you don't know what you're doing with those things," Kurumu said before she ran over and tried to wrestle the dice out of the two girls' hands. Moka watched with worried eyes then glanced to Tsukune.

**_'Were you seriously thinking about betting with Tsukune like that? What is wrong with you?'_**

_'It was just for a date, I mean… I didn't think that would be so bad to ask for.'_

**_'And what if you would have lost? What then?'_**

_'Well, I don't know, Tsukune never made his wager for-'_

**_'That's not the point! Don't you ever, EVER, gamble with Tsukune like that, do you hear me?'_**

_'But… we were just going to play a harmless little game, what's so wrong about that?'_

**_'I will not have Tsukune's affections for us being decided by a roll of the dice! That's not right and you know it!'_**

Moka looked down ashamed as Tsukune watched the three girls fighting over the dice. Hex merely glanced around at the girls, eyeing their faces and figures, and then smirked slightly.

"Let go! I want to try this out!" Yukari shouted out.

"Nothing doing, I'm not letting you roll these things ever!" Mizore shot back.

"Both of you let go, this isn't funny!" Kurumu yelled out.

"BIG SISTER!" Kokoa's voice shouted out from nearby. The group looked over to see Kokoa storming into the classroom while holding an extremely large hammer over her shoulder which had a cute little smiley face on it. The redheaded vampire marched over to the group and glared at Moka with anger.

"What the hell, what's keeping you? I've been waiting out in the hall ever since class ended for you!" she shouted out.

"What? Waiting for me?" Moka asked pointing to herself.

"Yes, for you," Ruby said walking in after the vampire, having a dull expression on her face.

"She was waiting right outside the classroom with her hammer poised back to swing down at you the second you walked outside, I saw her stand there in that position for a good four minutes straight," the witch said glancing to the young vampire.

"What are you still doing in here anyway?" Kokoa barked out at Moka.

"What's with the hammer?" Hex asked glancing to the ridiculously oversized weapon. Kokoa glanced to him and hissed with annoyance before looking back to Moka with narrowed eyes. Ruby rolled her eyes then looked at the three girls who were all holding their hands together over something.

"What are you all doing?" she asked plainly. Kurumu looked to their hands then quickly yanked hers away, the girl then stepping back while holding the dice.

"Ok, seriously, no more bets. No way!" she called out while shaking her head.

"Hey! You used that magic to cheat so you could become smarter, why don't we get a chance to try it too?" Yukari demanded with annoyance.

"I didn't believe that game was real! I thought he was just some oddball who liked to play with his dice; I didn't know this would really happen!" Kurumu cried out.

"Um… what?" Ruby asked.

"What are you talking about?" Kokoa asked with annoyance.

"Hex is the reason why our bus was rerouted the other day, and also how Yukari managed to shove that bully away as well," Moka said looking to the new student.

"Yeah, and he even made Kurumu super smart so she could pass the math test later today, the lousy cheater," Yukari added with discontent while watching Kurumu. Ruby glanced to Hex and raised an eyebrow.

"Um… what?" she asked again. Hex looked to Kurumu as the succubus was watching him nervously.

"Don't tell me I frighten you now. You won your bet, why are you unhappy?" he asked simply.

"Because I didn't know that I was really gambling with… _that_! I thought you were playing around or something!" Kurumu cried out.

"What did you wager with him anyway Kurumu?" Mizore asked.

"Ok, seriously, what the hell are you all talking about?" Kokoa asked as she dropped her hammer next to her, the weapon crashing down through a desk and onto the floor with a loud thud. Hex merely glanced to it with a curious eye then looked back to Kurumu as the succubus pointed to him.

"He… he's some kinda weird reality thing, he used his magic to do all those things yesterday," she said shaking her head. Ruby and Kokoa glanced to each other then looked back to Kurumu.

"Yukari, how many times did you hit her on the head with your washtubs this morning?" Ruby asked plainly. Kurumu looked at them with frustration.

"I'm not crazy, he just explained to all of us what he his. He made all those impossible things happen the other day!" she cried out. Kokoa just stared at her for a moment then rolled her eyes.

"Bet you she just ate some bad sweets again or something," she said with a bored tone.

"No I didn't!" Kurumu yelled out while swinging her hands around, the dice flying out of her hand and into the air. The group watched as the dice flew over and bounced onto the ground towards Kokoa.

"NO!" Kurumu shrieked as she dove after them, grabbing franticly for the dice as they passed between her fingers and tumbled towards the vampire's shoes. Kokoa watched with a raised eyebrow as the dice rolled to a stop at her feet, showing snake eyes.

"What's gotten into you Kurumu?" Ruby asked shaking her head.

"Uh oh," Yukari said looking at the dice. Tsukune, Moka, and Mizore looked to them then to Kurumu as the succubus groaned on the ground. Slowly Kurumu started to sit up, the girl on her knees as she held her stomach with a strained expression.

"Kurumu? Are you… ok?" Moka asked worriedly. Kurumu groaned then held a hand over her mouth, her face taking on a pale green color as she suddenly felt very ill. She looked around then scrambled past the group towards the wastebasket next to Ms. Nekonome's desk, holding onto it as she threw up violently into it. The group watched her with stunned expressions as the girl hurled again and again into the trashcan, her head keeping facedown as she trembled while sitting on the floor.

"Kurumu?" Tsukune asked worriedly.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Kokoa said shaking her head.

"Tsukune, the dice," Moka said looking to the dice. The group looked to them then to Hex as he casually reached down and picked them up.

"Hex… did you…" Tsukune said with wonder.

"I didn't, she did when she rolled the dice," Hex said looking over to the succubus that was throwing up violently into the wastebasket. After she finally got it all out of her she collapsed down with a groan, holding her stomach with a weak expression. Slowly she looked to Hex as he shrugged.

"Tough luck," he said simply.

"Oh my god, it really does work… he really can alter reality," Yukari said with disbelief.

"What? Ok, would somebody explain what you are all talking about and why Kurumu just threw up in the teacher's wastebasket?" Ruby asked looking around at everybody.

"Because Kokoa bet that she ate some bad sweets, and won the dice roll," Yukari said in wonder. Kokoa looked at her with bewilderment.

"What?" she barked out with confusion.

"Um, guys?" Mizore said softly, the group then looking over to see Kurumu again throwing up in the wastebasket violently while groaning and whimpering.

"We… should probably get her to the infirmary," Mizore said glancing to her friends.

* * *

Inside the infirmary Tsukune and his friends were gathered together, with Kurumu lying on one of the beds while having a paper vomit bag in one hand just in case she needed it, and her friends standing next to her. Hex was standing over by the nurse's desk while the group was looking at him with wonder. Tsukune and the others had filled in Ruby and Kokoa about Hex, about what he was and how the impossible things yesterday happened because of him. From his sudden pickup by the bus, to Yukari's surprising strength against the bully, to Kurumu's sudden increase in math skills for her test, and even about how Kokoa's choice of words and Kurumu's accidental throw of the dice caused the succubus to become sick as if she had really eaten bad sweets.

"Wait wait wait, you mean… he made all of those things happen by just rolling some dice?" Ruby asked with disbelief.

"Yeah, he alters reality with his magic based on how his game of chance goes," Tsukune said in agreement.

"Um… so Kurumu being deathly ill is my fault?" Kokoa asked glancing to Kurumu. The succubus nodded and looked to her with a weak expression.

"Thanks a lot," she said flatly. Kokoa looked down in thought then back to Hex.

"So that's how your name appeared on the bus pickup list out of nowhere, and how Yukari managed to hit that student so powerfully yesterday," Ruby said with a careful eye on the new student. Hex nodded and shrugged in response.

"Just a little talent of mine," he reasoned casually.

"So wait a minute, you mean that if I make a bet with you about anything and then win your game of dice it'll happen?" Kokoa asked with a raised eyebrow. Hex merely nodded with a calm smile.

"Anything? You can make _anything_ happen?" Ruby asked skeptically.

"Yes, anything," Hex said casually. Ruby walked over and looked at him carefully.

"I was wondering how you got scheduled to get picked up, what was even stranger was your name disappeared from the list after we arrived," she said cautiously. She had double-checked the list on that day with the headmaster, however was surprised to see that Hex's name was no longer on the sheet.

"Is there a problem with me getting another ride to school? I told you I missed my bus that morning, I didn't do anything bad by having you pick me up, did I?" Hex asked casually.

"Yes you did; that trip was supposed to be for just Tsukune and us, you weren't invited!" Kokoa barked out. The group looked to her as she blinked before glancing away to avoid eye contact.

"Not that I personally care," she added quickly. Tsukune looked at her curiously then to Hex. The new student nodded with a knowing smile.

"You really are lucky Tsukune, to have all these pretty young ladies wanting to be around you," he said calmly. The girls jumped a bit then glanced to Tsukune as he smiled while rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, I guess I am. They're all my very good friends," he said kindly. The girls all smiled, with Kokoa only showing a slight smirk, and then looked to Hex. Kurumu smiled weakly then threw up in her vomit bag, the group looking to her worriedly.

"She really did get sick because of that bet," Moka said with concern.

"Way to go Kokoa," Mizore said simply.

"Hey, I didn't plan on this happening to her, I didn't know," Kokoa snapped back while shaking her head. Ruby looked at Kurumu curiously then to Hex.

"Could you… make her better?" she asked.

"Yeah, can't you use your dice again?" Kokoa asked.

"Well, I suppose I could, but I don't reroll to undo a lost gamble with anyone. Whatever the outcome of a bet is, that's what it will stay as," Hex said shaking his head. Again Kurumu vomited violently into her bag, which was becoming damp and dripping slightly from becoming so full. Hex glanced to her with a raised eyebrow then looked up with a sigh.

"But, I suppose I could allow you the chance this one time. However, if the odds are against her and she isn't cured by this, don't blame me," he said plainly. The group nodded before Hex tossed the dice to Tsukune, the boy catching them and looking at him curiously.

"You seem pretty lucky, you roll for her," Hex reasoned.

"What? But why me?" Tsukune asked.

"I don't like playing solo if I can avoid it. You want me to alter reality so she'll be healthy again, so then indulge me with my love of chance. You and I are going to play," Hex said. Kurumu looked to Tsukune with wonder as he stared at the dice curiously. He then looked over to her and smiled softly, the girl smiling back at him.

"Ok, if it'll make her feel better," he said, the girl watching him with adoring eyes. Hex nodded and the two sat on the bed next to Kurumu's with the group watching them curiously.

"Um, ok then. So how does this work?" Tsukune asked rattling the dice around in his hand.

"It's simple; we both make our wagers and roll for them. Just announce what you want to roll for, and then I'll do the same. After that we play the game to see who wins," Hex explained. Tsukune nodded then glanced to Kurumu with a gentle smile.

"Alright, then I bet Kurumu won't be sick anymore if I win," he said assuredly, the girl watching him with a gentle smile. Hex smirked slightly and glanced to Kurumu, the girl then looking to him with worried eyes.

"And I will roll for…" he said as she held a hand to his chin in thought. Kurumu watched him nervously as she struggled to hold in her urge to throw up again. Hex smiled amusingly then turned to Tsukune.

"That you'll get just as sick as she is," he said calmly. The group looked to him with surprise as he shrugged.

"That seems like a fair bet if you ask me; you're gambling with her health, you should do the same," he reasoned. Tsukune looked at him with surprise then over to Kurumu as the girl hurled in her bag again, which was now becoming saggy and dripping with vomit. She looked to him weakly and sniffled, the boy then nodding with a small smile.

"Fine, whatever it takes to help her feel better," he said. Kurumu smiled lovingly at him while the others watched him worriedly. Even Kokoa showed some concern as she glanced from him to Kurumu, seeing what would happen to Tsukune should he lose the bet.

"Wait, isn't there another way of doing this?" Moka asked worriedly.

"Yeah, Kurumu will get better on her own, just send her back to her room to rest for the day," Mizore suggested. Kurumu then threw up in her bag again, which then ripped open and splattered down onto the floor with the group jumping back away from it.

"Wow… where is all that coming from?" Yukari asked with wide eyes.

"I don't… remember eating that," Kurumu said weakly as she looked down at something on the floor with weary eyes.

"She really is sick," Moka said softly with worry. The group looked to each other then to Tsukune, the boy nodding then facing Hex.

"Let's do this, I'll roll to help her feel better right now," he declared. Hex smiled coolly as he gestured to the open space on the bed between them.

"Very well, then let's play," he said as his eyes shimmered briefly. Tsukune nodded then looked down to the bed they were sitting on, rolling the dice around in his hand while the others watched closely.

"If Tsukune gets ill because of this, I'm blaming you Kokoa for starting all of it," Ruby muttered. Kokoa glanced to her worriedly then to Tsukune, biting her lip slightly as she watched the boy gamble with his health to cure Kurumu. Tsukune rolled the dice, with the group watching anxiously, and got a three and four.

"My turn," Hex said calmly as he picked up the dice. Kurumu watched him worriedly then looked to Tsukune with loving eyes.

_'He's risking his own health just for me; I'm the luckiest girl in the world.'_

Hex rolled the dice, getting two two's. He chuckled as he picked them up to roll again while Tsukune watched him carefully.

"Those things aren't rigged are they?" Ruby asked accusingly. Hex laughed and rolled the dice, getting a six and five.

"No no, it wouldn't be very exciting to gamble if the outcome was always fixed. I told you before, it's the thrill of gambling big and winning big that I adore, and that can only be achieved by risking everything with each roll," Hex said calmly as Tsukune took the dice. The boy rattled them around then rolled them, getting a one and a two. He breathed in sharply at first then relaxed and breathed out as Kurumu watched with worried eyes.

"Tsukune, you don't have to do this, I'll get better eventually," she said weakly, then promptly leaned over the other side of the bed and threw up violently, the group looking to her with weak expressions.

"Well, that nurse is going to be coming back to a lovely surprise," Ruby said dryly. Tsukune shook his head as Hex picked up the dice and rolled them, getting a five and three.

"I want to do this, I'll always try to help any of you whenever I can, don't ever think otherwise," Tsukune said as he picked up the dice. The other girls looked to him with gentle eyes while Kurumu again hurled loudly over the side of the bed, the succubus touched by his words but still a little busy to show any reaction to them. Tsukune closed his eyes and rattled the dice around in his hands, the group watching him closely. After a moment he then rolled the dice, rolling two sixes. Hex nodded calmly with a small smile while Tsukune smiled with a jump. The group looked at the dice then over to Kurumu as the girl was leaning over the other side of the bed still. After a moment she slowly sat up and wiped her mouth, looking back over to the others as her pale complexion cleared up.

"Kurumu? Are you ok now?" Moka asked. The succubus took a few steady breaths then nodded with a smile forming.

"Yeah, I feel… great, I feel better again," she said looking down to her body. She cheered and jumped up onto the feet, the girl then looking down to seeing she was stepping in her vomit. The group watched her scream out of disgust and jump away from the beds, everybody then smiling at their friend.

"Well played Tsukune, you really are a lucky fellow," Hex said as he pocketed his dice. Tsukune nodded and smiled at Kurumu, the girl looking at her shoes with a disgusted expression. She then looked to Tsukune and smiled timidly, touched that he would gamble with his own health to help her like that.

"I can't believe it, she went from throwing up her guts to being perfectly healthy in just a second," Kokoa said with wonder. The group looked to Hex as he stood up and glanced to Kurumu.

"Well, I'm rather glad I did switch my club over to yours. It's rather interesting and entertaining being around you people," he mused with a shrug. Moka smiled at Kurumu then looked to Hex.

"Thank you for allowing us the chance to reroll for her," she said kindly. Hex nodded then looked to Tsukune.

"This guy seems pretty lucky; I'm always interested in testing such luck whenever I see it. However, in the future I will not be doing any rerolls," he said expectantly. Tsukune nodded and stood up with a smile.

"We understand. It was an accident that brought us here like this; we won't let that happen again. I don't intend to be gambling with your magic again, don't worry," he said assuredly. His world then went black and oxygen free as the muffled cheers of a succubus were somewhat heard.

"Oh Tsukune, thank you so much for curing me like that, you're the best! I always knew you were my Destined One, and this proves it! The way you would selflessly risked your own health all for me like that, it was so romantic! How can I ever repay you? Just say the word Tsukune and I'll make it happen, anything you want!" Kurumu cheered out while the boy's face was smothered into her bosom.

"Can… he breathe in that?" Hex asked raising an eyebrow.

"Kurumu! You're suffocating him again, let go!" Moka cried out as she ran over and tried to pull the succubus off of Tsukune. The three stumbled around then fell to the floor with a thud. The group looked down then showed weak expressions.

"Oh god, it's in my hair!" Moka cried out.

"Ewww! I _definitely_ don't remember eating that!" Kurumu cried out with disgust.

"Get Tsukune off the floor, you're shoving his face into that crap with your damned boobs!" Yukari cried out while gripping her hat.

"Tsukune? Are you ok? You didn't swallow any of that did you?" Ruby asked worriedly.

"Get off him right now, both of you!" Mizore barked out with discontent as she and Ruby ran over to try to push Moka and Kurumu off of the boy. Kokoa shook her head then looked away while holding a hand over her mouth. Hex merely looked down at the sight with a blank expression then glanced to Kokoa, the girl facing away from him while trying not to throw up herself. The boy glanced down and eyed her lovely figure then looked back to Tsukune as the boy was struggling to get up while having vomit on his back.

_'You really are lucky Tsukune; I wonder how long that luck will last for.'_


	6. Mizore's Wish

Moka stepped out of the girls' bath within her dorm building, clad in a towel and washing her hair with a smaller towel while having a worried expression. The green tinted water lapped around gently along inside the bath with a few herbal leaves that were used to purify the water for the vampire, the room also having another girl who was getting up out of the bath.

"That was so disgusting, I've never been so eager to jump into an herbal bath with you before Moka," Kurumu commented as she took her towel and dried off her hair, leaving her body exposed without a care while Moka nodded and looked down with worried eyes.

"Yeah, I hope Tsukune… isn't mad with me," she said softly. Kurumu looked to her with a raised eyebrow as she walked over to the vampire.

"I really doubt you wanted all of us to fall down into that puddle of vomit like that, I'm not mad so I doubt he is," she reassured with a shrug. Moka shook her head as she kept looking down.

"No, not about that. I mean yes, I didn't mean for us to fall down into that mess, but… I mean…" she said worriedly.

"Moka?" Kurumu asked. Moka trembled then looked to Kurumu with teary eyes.

"I didn't mean to be so selfish and cruel with that bet with him, I… I just wanted to go on a date with him. I didn't even think about how that magic would force him into taking me out. Oh Kurumu, I feel just awful about it, I can't stand myself right now," she said before she broke down crying. Kurumu held her friend as the vampire sobbed while holding her hands to her face, the succubus looking ahead with a troubled expression.

"Um… well…" Kurumu said softly.

"I just wanted to go on a date with him, but I'm always too afraid or embarrassed to ask him. I didn't even think what I would be making him do without his consent, I'm a horrible friend, he must hate me," Moka whimpered. Kurumu shook her head then leaned back to look at her friend with sympathetic eyes.

"Moka… I…" she said hesitantly. Moka wiped her tears away then turned away from the succubus while looking down with remorse.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset all of you with that either. It was the first thing that popped into my mind, something that I could wish for that... that I don't know if I'll ever have," she said softly. Kurumu looked down with remorse while Moka looked into the mirror near them with saddened eyes.

"I was so stupid, if I had won that gamble Tsukune wouldn't have chosen to ask me out, he would have been forced to. Not only would he hate me because of that, but I would have hated myself. How could I even think about gambling with Tsukune like that?" she said with self-loathing.

"Just forget about it Moka, I'm sure the other girls won't hold it against you. They were all probably thinking of gambling for the same thing anyway," Kurumu reasoned gently. She and Moka then glanced to each other then looked to one another worriedly.

"We need to talk to them, about Hex and his magic," Moka said.

"No more gambles, no more reality changing, we need to make sure nobody uses his dice to change anything, especially if it concerns Tsukune," Kurumu said before resuming drying off quickly. Moka nodded then looked at her curiously.

"Kurumu? Um, when you gambled to learn that stuff for your math test, what did you wager with Hex?" she asked. Kurumu paused then glanced to her.

"I'd rather not talk about it Moka. Just know that I made a horrible mistake then, and if I could choose all over again, I never would have risked what I wagered with him," Kurumu said before drying off her hair with the towel. Moka nodded then looked up worriedly.

"Let's just get cleaned up and find the others, we need to lay down some ground rules about Hex," Kurumu said as she still felt the cold shadow of how close she came to losing her love for Tsukune.

The two girls quickly dried off and got changed into new clothing, both of them having been excused from their classes at the time since they were covered in vomit just as Tsukune had been after they had all fallen down into it in the infirmary room. Tsukune was also getting cleaned up inside the boys dorm building, however Moka and Kurumu decided to pass on waiting for him in favor of rushing back to the academy to find the other girls and make sure nobody else was thinking of using Hex's magic to change reality how they wanted, especially if that change regarded Tsukune.

"Ok; we find them, lay down the rules of no more bets… and then what?" Moka asked as the two were running down the path.

"What do you mean what then?" Kurumu asked.

"How can we make sure they don't make a bet with him? Or that they haven't already?" Moka asked worriedly.

"If any of them make a bet with Hex I swear I'll cut off their hands, like hell they're going to steal Tsukune away like that," Kurumu growled with discontent.

The two girls ran up to the building just as the bell for the end of the class period went off, both of them running into the school as other students started filing out into the halls.

"Alright, we have math class next. I bet you're feeling confident about that at least," Moka said glancing to Kurumu with a smirk as they rounded a corner. Kurumu chuckled then looked down with a smug grin.

"Well, that will brighten my day a little bit, yes," she said arrogantly. She then showed some concern and looked to Moka.

"Still, it's lost some of its luster knowing… what I almost lost…" she said before looking back down. Moka looked at her curiously as the succubus was showing great concern about something.

_'What do you suppose she gambled with to win that bet?'_

**_'I wonder if it involved Tsukune as well, if so then I'd say she deserves any guilt she's feeling right now.'_**

The two girls got to Ms. Ririko's math class then walked in, seeing a few other students in their seats along with Yukari and Mizore while the teacher still wasn't present. Yukari and Mizore glanced to their returning friends then to each other as Moka and Kurumu walked over towards them.

"Feeling better now?" Mizore asked.

"That must have been a nightmare to get out of your hair," Yukari said looking at Moka with concern. The vampire smiled weakly and shrugged.

"Well… kind of, but I think I'll live," she replied. Kurumu glanced to the door, seeing that Tsukune still hadn't arrived, and then looked to the other girls.

"Ok, before Tsukune gets here I think we need to make an agreement right here and now, all of us," she declared. Mizore and Yukari looked to her with raised eyebrows while Moka looked down with a solemn expression.

"I think we can all agree that Hex's magic is far too dangerous, not to mention we could screw up reality so much by using it. Therefore, I believe we should make a promise right now, that none of us will ever use his magic again to change anything about our lives," Kurumu said crossing her arms before her.

"Hey, that's not fair, you already used his magic to cheat on this test," Yukari argued with discontent.

"So now that we know about how you cheated it's suddenly not ok for any of us to use?" Mizore quipped while shaking her head.

"I thought Hex was just a nutcase with his game, I didn't think it would actually just _make_ me smarter like that. I was just going to play his game, and if I won I thought he was going to tutor me personally. If I would have lost I was just going to walk away, I never planned on giving him my h-… I mean, I never planned on giving him what he wanted," Kurumu defended.

"Really now," Hex said from behind her. Kurumu jumped with a squeak and looked back to seeing the boy standing near them while watching the succubus with a raised eyebrow.

"Somehow I wouldn't have been surprised if that was what you were indeed planning," Hex said shaking his head. Kurumu stammered something then smiled nervously at him.

"Hex, um, I was… well, I mean…" she said unsurely.

"Nutcase huh?" Hex asked with a slight smirk. Kurumu froze in place with an uneasy smile then glanced to Moka. She then shook her head and looked back to the other girls.

"Well… um, anyway, the point here is that when I made that bet I didn't know how his magic worked, or that he had any to begin with. But now that I do know-" she said before Mizore stood up and looked to Hex.

"I'd like to make a bet with you Hex," she said softly. Yukari and Moka looked to her with a jump while Kurumu stared at her with surprise. Hex chuckled lightly and tilted his head.

"Really? Do tell," he said simply.

"Mizore, you can't do that!" Kurumu cried out. Mizore glanced to her then to Hex.

"But first, I'd like to know something. If somebody, like bazooka girl over here, made a bet with you and won, can somebody make a bet with you to _undo_ her win?" she asked calmly. Kurumu looked at her bewildered while Yukari and Moka turned to Hex. The boy nodded with a casual smile.

"Well, that can be done, yes. My power can do anything… within reason. Undoing a previous bet can be wagered for; however the effects can be a little unpredictable. For example, should you wish for your friend here never to have won that bet, a few things could happen, all of which I wouldn't have any control over," Hex explained. The girls looked to him then to Kurumu as the succubus trembled nervously.

"Wait, what are you talking about? What kind of things?" she asked glancing from Mizore to Hex. The boy took out his dice and tossed them up leisurely before him.

"Reality could change so that we never even had that game Kurumu, you would forget not only what you learned from your win but also having ever talked to me yesterday. Or… you could be killed in some freak accident before ever having met me, thus preventing you from making that bet, or perhaps you'll suffer a serious head injury and forget everything you ever learned and maybe even more so. Simply put, if your friend here values your life and wellbeing, she would want to be specific in _how_ to undo your win," Hex said with a slight tone of amusement.

"And if I don't care about her wellbeing?" Mizore asked flatly.

"Hey!" Kurumu barked out at her.

"Then don't worry about being specific with your wish. So, is that what you want to gamble for?" Hex asked curiously.

"Wait, hold it! No more bets!" Kurumu cried out. Mizore glanced to her then to Hex.

"No, I'm not going to risk anything of my own to take away her hollowed victory in cheating with a math test. However there is something that I'd like to take a chance on," she said glancing to the dice in his hand. Hex smiled curiously and tilted his head, waiting for her to continue. The other girls watched Mizore curiously as she seemed to be thinking about what she wanted to say. After a moment Tsukune walked in, with Mizore looking to him with a small smile. She then quickly scurried over and whispered into Hex's ear, with the girls and Tsukune looking at her curiously.

"Hey, what's going on?" Tsukune asked as he walked up to them.

"What did you just tell him Mizore? What are you betting for?" Kurumu demanded.

"Betting? I thought we were done playing with his magic," Tsukune said with a bit of concern. Mizore glanced to him then to Hex with hopeful eyes.

"I bet it'll happen," she said softly. Hex chuckled and raised an eyebrow.

"I see, well, that can be done, as improbable as it normally would be. But what if I win?" he asked playfully.

"Mizore, what are you wagering for? Tell us," Kurumu demanded loudly.

"Yeah, what are you playing for here?" Yukari asked cautiously.

"We shouldn't be using his magic again, it's not right," Moka said shaking her head.

Mizore held her hands behind her and watched Hex curiously with a smile while the boy thought about what to ask for against her wager. After a moment he nodded and held out his dice to her.

"And if I win-"

"No, you can't do this!" Kurumu yelled as she moved to snatch the dice. Mizore quickly grabbed the dice and held her back as Hex chuckled amusedly. Other students were watching them curiously while Ms. Ririko walked in and over to her desk.

"Good morning class, now-… um, what is going on here?" she asked as she adjusted her glasses and saw Mizore and Kurumu struggling around near their desks. The girls glanced to her then to each other, then to Mizore's hand which held Hex's dice still.

"Ms. Kurono, please take your seat. You too Ms. Shirayuki," the teacher said before walking over to the board and beginning to write on it. Mizore yanked away her hand with the dice then gave Kurumu a cool glare while the succubus growled loudly at her.

"You already made your bet to get what you want in this class, now it's my turn," Mizore hissed.

"What are you gambling for? Tell me," Kurumu demanded.

"Ms. Kurono, Ms. Shirayuki, right now," the teacher called out. Moka, Tsukune, and Hex took their seats while the two other girls looked at each other with dull stares. Slowly Kurumu walked back and sat down in her seat while Mizore sat down in hers next to Hex. The snow maiden glanced to him as he was writing something down on a piece of paper.

"Good, now then class, I hope you all studied during your vacation. We'll begin today's class with a lovely reassessment exam, and don't forget to show all your work," Ms. Ririko said as she started handing out test papers. The class groaned with annoyance as the teacher walked through the aisles and passed out the papers while Tsukune and his friends were watching Mizore carefully. The snow girl was glancing to Hex, waiting to hear his stakes before she rolled his dice she still had in her hand.

Ms. Ririko got to Kurumu's desk then smirked amusedly as she set the paper down in front of the girl.

"I trust you'll do splendidly on this test, especially seeing as how your grades so far have been below my expectations of you," she said with a slight bite. Kurumu merely glanced to her, not feeling threatened at all by her at this point, then looked back to Mizore.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," she said taking the paper. The teacher chuckled then resumed passing papers around while Hex tossed a note over onto Mizore's desk. The snow girl quickly opened it up while her friends watched her carefully. Kurumu bit her lip and shook her head worriedly.

_'Don't do it Mizore, you don't know what you're risking with him.'_

Mizore stared at the note with a stunned expression, gulping softly before glancing over to Hex.

_'Is he serious?'_

The boy merely shrugged with a calm smile as Ms. Ririko walked by on the other side passing out papers. The woman glanced to Mizore and raised an eyebrow.

"Now now Ms. Shirayuki, the time for study notes is over. Put that away and begin work on your assignment," she said assertively. Mizore nodded then quickly pocketed the note before looking down to her test. The group glanced to each other then slowly started working on their own tests, all wondering what Hex had written to Mizore. As the class fell silent during their work Tsukune and the group was trying to concentrate on the math test, however a few other things were keeping their attention.

Tsukune was biting the end of his pencil with a frightful expression as he stared at his test paper, struggling with every problem as he desperately tried to remember Yukari's lessons from last night. He sighed quietly and looked down at the paper with worried eyes, not out of concern that he was likely going to fail the test, but rather about something that had been poking into his mind lately. It was becoming increasingly obvious to him that all of his friends really liked him, as more than just friends. Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, and even Yukari were all making obvious signals to him that they wanted a more romantic and closer relationship, and he was growing worried that he wouldn't be able to choose between them. They were all his good friends, and each of them was quite beautiful in their own way, yet he just couldn't think of loving one more than the others. Not to mention that should he actually pick one of them, he would have four pissed off girls who would likely draw the unlucky winner's blood out of jealousy.

Sitting behind him Moka was looking at her test with worried eyes, knowing she was going to be failing this and joining her other friends in the dreaded after school lessons with Ms. Ririko. During this time three thoughts were going through her head, all of which she was growing more and more concerned about. The first was whether Ms. Ririko would be wearing her latex dominatrix outfit along with sporting a riding crop this time while she 'lectured' her and the others that failed the math test today. The second was whether Tsukune was upset about what she was about to have gambled for earlier. And the third was what Mizore was planning on gambling for next. She glanced up and saw Mizore looking down at her desk in front of Tsukune, however she couldn't be sure if the snow girl was working on her test or playing Hex's game.

Sitting across from Tsukune in the other row Yukari was going through her test with relative ease. She glanced occasionally to Mizore to keep an eye on her, seeing the snow maiden just looking down at her test but not writing anything yet. The young witch wasn't sure what the snow girl was going to be gambling for, but the fact that Mizore didn't want to say brought to mind Moka's idea of what to wager for earlier that day. What was worse was that Mizore was holding Hex's dice in her hand, and could very easily roll to make whatever wish she wanted come true during class without anybody to stop her.

Sitting behind the witch Kurumu was going through her test with lightning speed, her pencil moving along as she wrote down all her work and answers for each problem like she was just doodling without a care. Her brain was almost on autopilot, her hand moving around precisely as she answered each and every question completely without any real thought. And that was convenient for her because all her attention was really on Mizore, the snow girl who had in her hands the power to change reality with a simple roll of the dice. She had no idea what Mizore was going to gamble for, but felt a growing sense of dread as any moment now the snow girl could roll the dice and anything at all could happen.

And Mizore was looking down at her paper deep in thought. It wasn't because she was stumped on a math problem, as she hadn't even really taken a good look at the problems or even attempted to solve them yet. In one hand she had her pencil, which was sitting still as she wasn't focused on her test at all, and in the other were Hex's dice, the instruments that could grant her wish or curse her with a penalty that Hex had chosen. Mizore breathed out slowly then carefully glanced to Hex, the boy working on his paper without a care and showing a blank expression. She watched him for a moment then looked to the dice in her hand. She rolled her lollipop around in her mouth slowly as she contemplated what the boy had written to her in that note.

What you ask for is very selfless indeed, and a great token of affection for the one you care about. If it's a token of affection you wish to gamble for, then I'll do the same as well. For me, what I wish for is a kiss; a true lover's kiss from a maiden such as yourself right here in class. Should you accept this gamble, roll the dice. If not, return them. The choice is yours.

Mizore's pencil trembled slightly in her hand as she tried to calm her nerves. She slowly toiled the dice around in her hand as she glanced to them.

_'A kiss? Is he serious? If I lose this I would have to give him a true lover's kiss? And in front of Tsukune?'_

She growled quietly and glanced to Hex, catching his glance right back at her. He smirked and looked to the dice in her hand, then back to her with a curious smile. She clutched the dice with a slight grumble and looked back down at her paper. After a moment she breathed out slowly to regain her composure.

_'Ok, I have just as much chance winning as I do losing this, but if I lose… damn, why does he have to wager for that, why couldn't it have been for something small instead?'_

She opened her hand slightly and looked at the dice; the tools that would either make her wish come true or cause her to kiss Hex lovingly right in front of Tsukune.

_'If I win this though… Tsukune would…'_

She knew very well what she wanted to wish for, something that was indeed an impossibility under normal circumstances but would be of great comfort to Tsukune. But the thought of losing and kissing Hex right in front of Tsukune was a horrible notion; something she feared would cost her Tsukune's love completely.

_'Dammit, why does it have to be right here in front of Tsukune? Hex really does gamble big with his games.'_

She glanced back and saw Yukari watching her closely, the young witch glancing to Tsukune then back to the snow girl. Mizore then slowly glanced back and saw Kurumu watching her as well, the succubus no longer writing in the test that she had finished in record time. After a pause Mizore glanced back behind her, seeing Tsukune was still working desperately on his test while Moka was peeking at her from behind his back. All the girls were watching Mizore carefully, worried about what she would be gambling for. The snow girl looked back down to her test then to the dice in her hand.

After the test was over Ms. Ririko was walking through the aisles and taking back the papers. She took one from Mizore who was looking down at her desk with a blank expression, one from Hex who then merely glanced to Mizore, one from Tsukune as the boy dropped his head down onto his desk with a weak groan of defeat, one from Yukari who smiled slightly at the teacher then looked to Mizore carefully again, one from Moka who showed a nervous smile at the teacher before looking down with a sigh of despair, and one from Kurumu who was watching Mizore cautiously without even glancing to the teacher.

"Well Ms. Kurono, you seemed rather confident sitting there through the whole test with your pencil down, did you finish so soon?" the teacher asked amusedly.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Kurumu said while keeping her eyes on Mizore. The teacher scoffed and shook her head.

"Well, you'd better have done extraordinary on this test Ms. Kurono, otherwise we're going to have to spend a lot more time on this material after school," she said with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Kurumu said while waving her off, still keeping her eyes locked onto Mizore closely. The teacher raised an eyebrow at her then resumed walking around and collecting the test papers. After she had collected all the papers she walked back to her desk.

"Alright class, I'll be grading your work before you go, in the meanwhile please keep the chatter down to a minimum," Ms. Ririko called out before she started going through the papers. The class started to talk quietly amongst themselves while Tsukune and his friends watched Mizore curiously. The snow girl toiled the dice around in her hand then glanced to Hex, the boy watching her with a calm smile.

"Mizore, what are you doing?" Yukari hushed out worriedly.

"Don't do it Mizore," Moka hushed out. Tsukune looked around at his friends worriedly then to Mizore, the snow girl seeming to be eyeing Hex carefully still.

"Put those dice down right now," Kurumu hushed out sternly. Tsukune leaned over and tapped Mizore's shoulder, the girl then looking back to him.

"Mizore, what are you gambling for?" he asked worriedly. She looked at him with gentle eyes for a while, seeming to gaze into his eyes lovingly. After she thought hard about it she smiled softly.

"For something I've always wanted for you," she said softly, then rolled the dice on her desk. The other girls gasped as the dice gently rolled on Mizore's desk, rolling a three and six. Mizore glanced to them then gently handed the dice over to Hex, the boy taking them with a cool smile on his face.

"Mizore, what are you doing?" Moka hushed out franticly.

"Stop, don't use his magic," Kurumu pleaded desperately while trying to keep her voice down.

Hex rolled the dice on his desk, getting a one and two. He mockingly snapped his fingers with a shrug then calmly handed the dice back to Mizore, the girl rattling them around while looking back to Tsukune with a saddened smile.

"Mizore, what are you talking about?" he asked.

"Please Tsukune; if I lose this… don't think differently of me for what I'll be forced to do. It's just… this is something I've wanted for you for a long time," she said before she rolled the dice. They rolled a five and three, the girl then holding back her remorseful sigh before handing them back to Hex.

"What do you mean something you've wanted for me? What are you gambling for, and with?" Tsukune asked with concern.

"Teacher! Teacher!" Yukari called out desperately while franticly pointing to both Hex and Mizore. Ms. Ririko glanced up to her with a cold stare while working on grading the papers.

"I said keep the chatter down to a minimum, lower your voice this instant and keep quiet or else I'll have to keep you after school to lecture you on how to properly follow your teacher's orders," she said firmly. Yukari froze in place, turned pale, trembled, then quickly sat back down while keeping her eyes locked down onto her desk with a whimper. Kurumu looked from the witch, to the teacher, to Mizore with frustration as she clenched her fists. Ms. Ririko returned to working on the papers while Hex rolled the dice, getting two fours. He chuckled then rattled the dice around in his hand again while Mizore watched him with worried eyes.

"Mizore, call off the bet, stop," Moka pleaded quietly.

"What are you gambling with Mizore?" Tsukune asked worriedly. Mizore smiled softly and looked to him as Hex rolled the dice, getting a two and five. He smirked slightly then handed the dice over to Mizore who reached out and took them while keeping her gaze on Tsukune.

"It's not what I'm gambling with Tsukune, it's what I'm gambling for," she said as she rolled the dice. She looked to them and smiled happily at seeing two sixes, a small tear forming in her eye as the group watched her carefully. Hex chuckled and nodded, then held out his hand.

"How fortunate for you," he said calmly. She nodded and handed him his dice, then looked to Tsukune who was watching her curiously.

"Mizore?" he asked.

"I won Tsukune, I won," she said softly with a loving smile. The other girls looked to each other then to Mizore with growing concern.

"Won what?" Tsukune asked.

THUD!

The class looked over to see Ms. Ririko having fallen off her chair while holding a test paper, the woman staring at it with shock with wide eyes while her jaw was dropped and her mouth quivered.

"Wh… how… but…" she breathed out. She shakily looked over to Kurumu who was watching her with a raised eyebrow.

"Ms. Ririko? Are you alright?" a male student asked. The teacher shakily pointed to Kurumu and trembled.

"You… you…" she stuttered.

"What?" Kurumu asked. Ms. Ririko stumbled to her feet while pointing to the succubus.

"You scored a perfect 100 on the test!" she cried out. The whole class gasped and looked back to Kurumu as she glanced around at everybody. She then shrugged with an arrogant smile.

"Piece of cake," she boasted while leaning back in her seat with her arms held behind her head.

"You scored a perfect 100! That's not possible!" Ms. Ririko cried out.

"Holy shit, _she_ aced the math test?" a girl in back cried out.

"Oh my god, it's the end of the world!" a boy cried out.

"It's the apocalypse! We're all going to die!" a girl screamed out in fright. The entire class and teacher screamed and scrambled out of the classroom in a panic, with Tsukune and his friends along with Hex watching with confusion. Kurumu blinked then stood up with an annoyed expression.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean? Why is me doing so well on a math test a sign of judgment day?" she yelled out.

"Kurumu, if we didn't know you used magic to cheat your way through that test we would be out there with the rest of the class preparing for the end of the world," Yukari said dryly. Kurumu twitched at that then growled at her.

"What the hell, I'm not stupid you know; I can score a perfect 100 on a test just like the rest of you can!" she barked out.

"Without Hex's magic you couldn't have aced that test if your life had depended on it," Yukari shot back. She gasped then looked over to Hex and Mizore.

"Wait, Hex's magic, what did you gamble for Mizore?" she asked urgently. Everybody looked to Mizore as she slowly stood up and walked next to Tsukune's desk. He watched curiously as the snow girl held up her hands together and focused her monster energy. A small torrent of chilled air swirled around in her palms then began to solidify and form something. The group watched as an intricate and detailed rose was formed out of sheer ice, the frozen flower giving off a chilled aura while specks of frost shimmered off of the petals. Tsukune looked at the flower with wonder then to Mizore as she smiled bashfully while holding it out to him.

"Here Tsukune," she said softly.

"Mizore?" he asked softly.

"That's what you gambled for? To give Tsukune a rose of ice?" Yukari asked puzzled. Mizore shook her head as Tsukune reached out and gently took hold of the frozen flower, the boy then looking at it with wonder.

"It's very pretty Mizore, but why did you need to use Hex's magic to make that?" Moka asked.

"I don't… believe it. How?" Tsukune asked with disbelief.

"What do you mean how? She's made things out of ice before, what's so different about this?" Kurumu asked as walked over. Tsukune looked to Mizore with wonder while she nodded with a soft smile.

"It's… not cold," he said with awe. The group looked at him puzzled then to the rose.

"What? But it's made of ice, how can that not be cold?" Yukari asked as she hopped over and held her hand near the rose. She then shivered and quickly yanked her hand back.

"Holy crap, it's freezing!" she cried out. She flicked her hand around to try to get the extremely chilled feeling to go away then looked to Tsukune with disbelief.

"How… how can you hold onto that thing? She used so much monster energy with it it's as cold as arctic ice," she said while she shivered again.

"I don't feel any cold at all, it feels like a glass rose to me," Tsukune said in wonder. He could see very clearly that the rose was emitting a chilled aura and was made of solid ice, yet his hand felt nothing cold from the object at all. He looked to Mizore with wonder as she smiled timidly at him.

"I know how much the cold can bother you, and how it's been keeping us from growing closer. But I don't want that to get in our way of being together, I don't want the cold to push you away from me," she said softly. Tsukune looked at her then to Hex as the boy gave a simple shrug.

"What did you gamble for?" Moka asked. Mizore sighed softly and smiled lovingly at Tsukune.

"I gambled for Tsukune to never again be bothered by my ice, for my cold to never be a hindrance to our growing affection to one another," she said softly. The group looked at her with surprise then to Tsukune, the boy staring at Mizore with wonder.

"You did?" he asked. She nodded and held her hand to his cheek, the boy feeling her touch but not her chill from the contact. It was as if Moka or the other girls were touching him, the snow maiden's monster energy and chilled aura no longer being felt by the boy.

"Now you could hold me close and not be too cold or worry about freezing Tsukune, I can never cause you to feel cold again," she said softly with a gentle smile.

"Mizore…" he said softly.

"I didn't want to be selfish with my wish like Kurumu was with hers-" Mizore started.

"Hey! I just wanted to pass the stupid math test!" Kurumu barked out.

"Or be inconsiderate of your feelings like Moka was with her wish-" Mizore continued.

"What? But I didn't even go through with that gamble!" Moka whined.

"So I wished for something _for_ you, for something that wouldn't change who you are. I wished for something to be removed, something that was an obstacle for us being together," Mizore reasoned softly.

"What? But… you did change him; you just made it so he'll never feel cold things again!" Yukari argued.

"Yeah, no more ice cream or frozen treats, and no more relaxing in a cool pool during a hot day; he'll never feel those things again because of your wish," Kurumu added with a stern glare at the snow girl.

"No, that's not true," Hex said as he stood up. The group looked to him as he smiled calmly at Mizore.

"Mizore was specific with her wish, which involves only her cold aura and power. Tsukune will feel no cold at all from Mizore, however he is able to feel anything chilled from everything else," he explained. The group looked to Mizore as she smiled and nodded in agreement. Hex chuckled then looked at Mizore amusedly.

"Of course, that also means that her parents, her family, and the rest of the snow people will still have a cold effect on him," he pointed out. Mizore glanced to him then smiled weakly at Tsukune.

"Well, at least with me you'll be comfortable," she reasoned with a small giggle. Tsukune smiled at her then looked to the rose of ice that he could hold without ever getting too cold or his fingers freezing solid.

"That's unbelievable Mizore, I don't know what to say," he said kindly.

"How about we try out our new equilibrium tonight, just the two of us?" Mizore asked as she stepped closer to Tsukune. He smiled nervously and leaned back as she leaned closer to him, her clear blue eyes gazing into his.

"What? What do you mean?" he asked nervously.

"I mean we could spend the night in my room, or yours. I don't mind where as long as I'm with you Tsukune. We could cuddle up close together and get to know one another, you don't have to worry about being cold with me ever again," she said softly with a slight purr at the end.

"Hey, like hell he's spending the night with you Mizore!" Kurumu yelled as she ran over and yanked the snow girl back by the arm. Yukari looked at Mizore then to Tsukune worriedly, and then leapt across the aisle and onto his lap with a big hug.

"Let me sleep with you instead Tsukune, I'm still afraid the world's coming to an end after Kurumu aced that math test!" she cried out while shaking her head. Moka quickly got to her feet and pried the witchling off of a stunned Tsukune.

"You know the world's not coming to an end Yukari, and you can't sleep with him either. If anybody is going to sleep with him it's going to be me!" she quickly argued. She then gasped and dropped the witch to the ground, blushing brightly as she slapped her hands over her mouth and shakily looked back to Tsukune with nervous eyes. Everybody had stopped and was staring at her as she let out a quiet squeak.

"I… I didn't mean that… I… um…" she whimpered quietly. Tsukune just stared at her with a stunned expression as the vampire looked down while burying her face in her hands.

**_'Why do you never think before you speak? Why?'_**

_'I didn't mean it like that!'_

**_'Well you've made some considerable progress with overcoming your shyness. First you timidly try to force Tsukune into going on a date with you, and then you declare in front of everybody that you're going to be sleeping with him tonight.'_**

_'That's not what I was trying to say at all!'_

**_'That hasn't stopped you from saying the stupidest things so far.'_**

Moka broke down crying then quickly hugged Tsukune, his face being buried into her breasts as the other girls watched with surprise.

"I'm sorry Tsukune; I didn't mean it like that! And I didn't mean to try to force you into a date earlier, I wasn't thinking about what I was saying! Please forgive me, I didn't mean to act that way!" she cried while the boy flailed around and tried to breathe while being suffocated by her breasts.

"Moka! Knock it off, he can't breathe!" Kurumu barked out as she ran over and tried to pry the vampire off of the boy.

"Look who's talking, you do this to him on a daily basis," Mizore snapped at the succubus while also trying to pry Moka off of Tsukune.

"Hug me too Moka, it's only fair!" Yukari whined as she tried to slip in between Moka and Tsukune while the boy's arms started to slowly drop to his sides. As he started to lose consciousness and Moka kept franticly apologizing for what she said, rather than for what she was doing, Hex watched the group with an amused smile. Moka cried out in desperation as they all dropped to the ground, with Tsukune's arm twitching slightly while his face remained lodged in the vampire's bosom. Kurumu and Mizore struggled to pry Moka off of him while Yukari kept trying to budge and slide in between Tsukune and Moka. As they shouted and whined and pleaded and lost consciousness Hex glanced down and saw Mizore trying to yank back on Moka's arm, the snow maiden arching back slightly while bent over on her knees with her striped panties being seen under her skirt as she grunted and shouted at the vampire. Hex chuckled lightly and pocketed his dice, eyeing the snow maiden carefully before glancing to the now unconscious Tsukune.

_'Having so many beautiful women all to yourself, enjoy it Tsukune. Enjoy it as long as it lasts.'_


	7. Ruby's Roll

"So, in conclusion sir, the world is not coming to an end. Kurumu merely cheated with magic to pass her math test," Ruby spoke in a professional tone. She was standing before the headmaster's desk with Tsukune and his friends behind her along with Hex, all of them looking at the headmaster as he sat in his chair while wearing a hardhat helmet on his head.

"I see, I was rather worried there for a moment to be honest," the man said taking off the protective helmet and putting it away under his desk. Kurumu looked at him with a weak expression while the group glanced to her.

"C'mon, what's so odd about me acing a math test?" she asked shaking her head.

"Why don't you ask all the students and faculty members that fled the academy grounds in fear of judgment day?" Ruby said flatly while looking to her. Kurumu sighed and shook her head as Tsukune rubbed the back of his head with a weak smile.

"Um, are they… coming back? We have history class next period, but… there wasn't anybody in the classroom," he said with a shrug. The headmaster nodded and looked to Kurumu with a curious eye.

"I'm sure they will in time; however at the moment it appears this little scare of the world coming to an end has caused the majority of the staff and students here to flee the grounds. In the meantime I suppose classes will have to be suspended until the faculty returns," he reasoned casually.

"Ok, seriously, why does everyone think me doing well on a math test means the world is coming to an end?" Kurumu shouted out.

"If I didn't know it was Hex that helped you with his magic I would have been on the first bus out of here when you scored that perfect 100," Ruby commented dryly. Kurumu looked around at her friends with exasperation then sighed and hung her head low.

"We would have been right behind you," Yukari said simply. Kurumu twitched then looked to Ruby with a weak expression.

"Do I at least get to keep the grade?" she asked hopefully.

"You _cheated_ on a math test with magic, what do you think? Ms. Ririko will give you a new test, with new material for you to work with so you can't use Hex's magic to cheat your way through it again," Ruby said, crossing her arms and tapping her foot on the floor. Kurumu groaned and looked down with despair.

"Oh c'mon, I earned that grade with his magic; I nearly lost my hea-… I mean, I nearly lost something else in return for it, it was well-earned," she said looking away with remorse. Tsukune and his friends looked at her curiously then to Hex, the boy just looking at the headmaster with a blank expression still.

"So, you are the reason why Ms. Kurono here scored so well on her test today. I heard from my assistant that you have a very unique power, care to elaborate for me?" the headmaster asked, leaning back in his seat while looking at the new student carefully. Hex smirked slightly and tilted his head.

"I can make impossible things happen, isn't that enough for you?" he asked simply. Ruby glanced to him then looked to the headmaster.

"He's a reality bender, he can alter the very existence and laws of physics with his magic," she reported in a professional tone. Hex chuckled and glanced to her.

"They may be your laws, but they're not mine," he mused with a shrug.

"A reality bender, I don't believe I've heard of that particular monster class before," the headmaster said while holding a hand to his chin curiously.

"That's because I'm not a monster, well, perhaps I am, but I don't consider myself to be one," Hex reasoned casually. The headmaster nodded then held up a paper next to him.

"I see, and… this was your entrance paper for this academy. However, as you can see it is blank. Not one single field was filled out, and yet you were somehow still picked up by our bus driver, assigned to a classroom without my permission or knowledge, and even chosen to join one of our after school clubs despite you not being a student here officially. My dear boy, care to explain how all of this occurred?" he asked. The group looked to Hex questionably while Ruby watched him carefully.

"Yes, the headmaster and I were very surprised to find out that you have absolutely no background or prior education to coming here. In fact, there isn't any record of any monster type or magical caster with the abilities you possess. We would greatly appreciate an explanation as to who exactly you are and why you are here," Ruby added with a professional yet accusing tone. Hex chuckled and looked to her amusingly.

"Again, I never said I was a monster like you," he said simply.

"Anomaly," Yukari said cautiously. Ruby and the headmaster looked to her while Hex merely glanced back to the young witch.

"That's what you said would be a correct term for you, an anomaly," Yukari continued. Hex nodded and looked to the headmaster again.

"That would be a more fitting description coming from your point of view," he reasoned.

"Our point of view?" the man asked curiously.

"Where did you come from, and why are you here Hex? You're not a student here; you're not even a normal monster like us. What is your purpose for being here?" Ruby asked cautiously.

"For fun," Hex said with a shrug.

"For fun?" Tsukune asked. Ruby looked at Hex carefully and then slowly shook her head.

"Where did you come from?" she asked.

"Everywhere and nowhere," he replied glancing to her.

"Don't play games with us, answer my question," Ruby demanded.

"I just did, I come from everywhere while at the same time nowhere," Hex said looking to her amusedly.

"That doesn't make any sense," Kurumu said shaking her head. The headmaster shook his head while looking at the new student with his glowing eyes carefully.

"I would like to know more about you my dear boy, please do not waste my time with your games," he said solemnly. Hex looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"But sir, my games are the only reason I'm here," he mused with a shrug. The headmaster drummed his fingers on his desk then lowered his hood slightly while watching Hex with his glowing eyes with a glance.

"You are testing my patience my dear boy, do not be so foolish. You may have a unique power, however if you pose a threat to my students here you will have to answer to me directly," he warned. Hex rolled his eyes then brought out his dice from his pocket, with Tsukune and his friends tensing up slightly.

"Hex, what are you doing? Put those away now," Ruby ordered as she brought out her wand.

"Headmaster of Yokai Academy, I'm not here on any malicious or devious terms, nor have I placed any of your students in harm's way. I've told you my name, and what I am to the best of your comprehension, as well as explained my reason for being here. I'm merely here for the entertainment of your world, that's all," Hex said casually.

"To the best of our comprehension? Are you patronizing us?" Ruby demanded while feeling insulted. The headmaster raised his hand to silence her then looked at Hex curiously.

"You're here for the entertainment of _our world_? You speak as if you're not from here, and I sincerely doubt you were born in the human world. Just where did you come from that was both everywhere and nowhere?" he asked. Hex tossed his dice up leisurely then caught them, looking at the headmaster with a blank expression.

"Hex? What exactly are you?" Moka asked. The boy closed his eyes and shrugged slightly.

"I told you the term anomaly fits me well, I don't have a name for what I am specifically. As for where I came from, everywhere and nowhere is the best that can be used to define it," he said simply.

"You have the power to alter reality, are you some sort of… god?" Tsukune asked. Hex laughed and shook his head.

"No no, I'm not so arrogant as to think of myself as a grand deity. Within my own kind I'm just another average entity, nothing extraordinary or insignificant. I may be powerful in terms of magic to some, but a god? No, not at all," he mused with glance to Tsukune. The headmaster looked at Hex carefully then leaned back in his chair.

"So, you're something neither man nor monster, who decided to drop by our world merely for some local entertainment?" he asked carefully. Hex nodded while giving the man a calm smile.

"I can see you're still on edge about my presence. I've answered all your questions within your comprehension to the best of my ability, I've done no harm to any students of yours at this academy, and I thought I was behaving myself well while in the company of others. What would you ask of me to show that I'm not a hostile person?" he asked.

"Again with the patronizing, we can understand you just fine, stop treating us like lesser beings," Ruby snapped at him. Hex closed his eyes as he showed a solemn expression.

"Ruby, although I'm not so cruel as to condone ones such as yourself with titles such as 'lesser beings', in truth that's what you are in comparison to me. Don't mistake my words, I mean no disrespect by it, I don't lord over others with that term, I'm nothing like my father in that regard, however there is a bit of truth to it regardless," he said simply.

"Your father?" Moka asked. Hex glanced to her and shrugged.

"Personally I'd rather not delve deeper into my family's issues and troubles with any of you, let's just leave it as my father is only my father in terms of being the one that led to my birth, and nothing more to me," he said solemnly. Moka nodded slowly then glanced to Ruby, the witch watching Hex carefully. The headmaster slowly stood up while eyeing the boy carefully as well.

"You have indeed refrained from instigating any fights during your time here, even if you trying to aid Ms. Kurono here was misinterpreted as a sign for the end of all life on earth, however you are causing some uneasiness here in this room that I find to be bothersome. Now, I would greatly appreciate it if you would stop insulting my intelligence and kindly explain as to what exactly you are and why you are here," he said with a firm tone. Hex nodded then smiled curiously.

"Well, how about we roll for it?" he asked playfully.

"Excuse me?" the headmaster asked.

"It's simple. You see, when I say I'm here for entertainment, it's for me to enjoy the thrill of chance. It's a little guilty pleasure of mine," Hex reasoned with a shrug.

"Wait, you… you want to play your game of dice with the headmaster?" Moka asked. Hex nodded and walked up towards the man's desk.

"I'm under absolutely no obligation whatsoever to explain anything more about myself than I already have, _sir_, however if you so desperately want to know, and by know I mean _know_ completely and unquestionably, about everything I am, then indulge me with my love of chance," Hex reasoned. The headmaster merely looked at him with a mixture of caution and curiosity. Hex smirked and held out his dice before him.

"One game of chance. If you win, you'll know everything there is to know about me. Everything; my family, where I come from, what I can do, you'll know it all without question," he offered.

"Are you being serious here?" the headmaster asked looking to the dice, his tone conveying a slight amount of ridicule.

"Of course," Hex said with a nod.

"Wait, hold on sir, don't touch those dice. What if you win Hex, what are you after here?" Ruby asked cautiously. Hex glanced to her then looked up in thought.

"Well, I do like to gamble big, and what he's asking is more than any other in this world deserves to know, so I would like to obtain something of value should I win," he reasoned. The headmaster looked at the dice then to him, waiting for the boy to continue. After a moment Hex nodded then looked to the man with a cool smile.

"Yes, ok then. Should I win this little game, your assistant will become _my_ assistant for the duration of my stay in your world," he declared.

"What?" Tsukune and his group shouted out while looking to Ruby who was staring at Hex with surprise. The headmaster merely looked at Hex while remaining silent as the boy set the dice down on the table between them. Ruby shook her head then glared at Hex.

"Excuse me, but what the hell are you talking about?" she demanded loudly. The headmaster looked at Hex carefully and crossed his arms before him.

"Am I to understand that you are suggesting I gamble with Ms. Tojo's very life in order to learn more about you which I will find out regardless?" he asked dryly. Hex chuckled and shook his head.

"First off, her life isn't at stake here. I'm not asking her to be a sacrifice, merely someone who could help me travel around and find some entertainment in this world. As I understand it she is very capable of arranging transportation for travel as well as helping manage a school of monsters such as yourselves here under your orders. I feel she would be the best choice to be my guide and helper while I'm staying here," he reasoned. He glanced to see Ruby staring at him with a mixture of disbelief and wonder then looked to the headmaster again.

"Secondly, if you don't win this little game of chance then you'll _never_ know more about me. If you think you're threatening or intimidating me you're very well mistaken. Besides, this is a fair gamble; you'll know everything there is to know about something greater than you could understand, against me gaining a very talented and charming assistant for my visit here," Hex reasoned. Ruby looked at him awkwardly while Tsukune and his friends glanced to each other curiously. The headmaster looked at Hex carefully, seeing his calm and collective expression as he watched the man without a care.

"Wait… you can't… but I… huh?" Ruby said shaking her head. The headmaster glanced to her then back to Hex.

"Just why is it you want my assistant to help you, and where are you planning on taking her?" he asked cautiously.

"Well, for starters she seems very qualified. She's organized, resourceful, polite, professional, and let's be honest, she has a very heavenly charm to her," Hex started, with Ruby staring at him with an even more awkward expression, the witch trying to think of what to say to that. Hex nodded then looked at the headmaster with a curious smile.

"As for the destination, I was thinking about traveling to the human world. There's always something going on there, whereas there doesn't appear to be much going on here right now. I don't want to be bored you see, and looks like it's going to be very quiet around here for a while," he reasoned while looking around casually. Ruby opened her mouth to speak but only paused and looked from Hex to the headmaster with bewilderment.

"You want my assistant to escort you around the human world?" the headmaster asked carefully.

"Well, technically she'll be _my_ assistant then, but yes. That doesn't seem like too much to ask," Hex said with a shrug. The headmaster looked at him carefully then to the dice.

"If you don't wish to roll they you don't have to, I'm not forcing you. However if you don't play then I'll just be on my way and see the world for myself," Hex reasoned.

"Good, let him go, he doesn't belong here," Kurumu insisted quickly.

"How do we know you're not a danger to the humans though? We're not letting you leave this place until we have some answers," Ruby said while holding her wand tightly. Hex looked over to her with an amused smile.

"You couldn't really hold me here if you wanted to, but if you insist on keeping an eye on me to make sure I behave just as I have been doing here then come with me," he said with a shrug. Before Ruby could say anything the headmaster spoke up.

"To be clear on this, you are only asking for Ms. Tojo to escort and show you around the human world during your stay here, and nothing more, correct?" he asked cautiously. Hex smiled calmly at him and nodded while Ruby looked to him with wide eyes.

"Correct. Don't worry, all I want from her is her assistance with checking out the sights in the human world, that's all," Hex said casually.

"Wait, hold on, you're not considering this are you sir?" Ruby asked worriedly.

"And should I win this little game of yours, you'll tell me everything I wish to know about you?" the headmaster asked curiously.

"If you win this game, then you'll _know_ everything you wish to know about me," Hex assured.

"Headmaster, sir, please don't consider this," Ruby pleaded.

"And if I don't roll the dice and refuse your game, what will you do then?" the headmaster asked.

"Then I'll be on my way, and you'll never know what I am or how I did the things I did, you'll never have your answers," Hex said simply.

"That's fine, I can live with not knowing stuff. Just leave, now," Kurumu insisted again. Yukari looked at Ruby carefully then to the dice on the table.

"You won't hurt her, right?" she asked looking to Hex. The group looked to her as she showed a cautious expression.

"If the headmaster loses then you won't hurt her if she takes you to the human world, right? You won't do anything dirty or bad with her, will you?" she asked.

"No, not at all. She'll be perfectly safe with me, I assure you," Hex said calmly.

"And if the headmaster loses, can we go with you? To make sure you don't do anything bad?" Yukari asked carefully.

"What, what are you talking about Yukari?" Kurumu asked.

"I see no reason why her friends couldn't join us," Hex reasoned with a shrug. Yukari looked at him carefully then to the headmaster, the man watching her with a curious eye.

"Something on your mind Ms. Sendo?" he asked.

"It's just… I want to know what he is. His kind of magic, where he came from, and what he really is; I'm really curious," she said with a shrug.

"I'm not signing up to be his personal assistant, I work for the headmaster here at the academy and nobody else," Ruby stated sternly.

"But Ruby, think about it, aren't you just a little curious about what he is? He's not a monster like us, he's something else entirely," Yukari said hopefully.

"Do you realize that if Hex wins I'll be forced into being his assistant with whatever he asks? I've seen his magic in action, I know what'll happen, I'll become his personal lackey without question; I'll become _his_!" Ruby shouted back.

"He already said he wasn't going to make you do anything bad, he just wants your expert help with navigating through the human world while he's here. If anything you should feel honored that someone like him is asking for your assistance like that," Yukari reasoned.

"I don't want to do it!" Ruby cried out while shaking her head.

"But Ruby, if we win we'll learn everything about him; an entirely new and powerful race of monsters who can do what we thought was impossible with magic, we could learn so much about them and maybe how their magic works too," Yukari reasoned. Moka looked at Ruby worriedly then to Hex.

"Just where would you have her take you, what kind of entertainment were you looking for?" she asked carefully.

"Well, to be honest I'd like to see how humans have their fun in the world, maybe stay at one of their big cities and play some fun games, that would be very enjoyable," he reasoned.

"That doesn't sound so bad," Tsukune commented.

"Besides, there's nothing else for us to do here, classes are postponed until the faculty returns from wherever they sought out sanctuary to hide from Kurumu's Armageddon. If he loses then we at least get to go on a trip to the human world," Yukari pointed out. Kurumu groaned and looked up with exasperation.

"C'mon you guys, I'm not that stupid," she whined loudly. Mizore looked down in thought then to the dice.

"So either we would learn everything about what he is and how he's able to change reality, or we would get to go to the human world and see the sights rather then stay here at the academy," she pondered. After a moment she shrugged then looked to Ruby.

"Sounds like a win win to me," she reasoned.

"Again, I would have to do _anything_ he says if he wins! You can't let him have that kind of power over me," Ruby whined. The headmaster looked at the dice carefully then to Ruby, the witch looking around at the group with worry then over to him.

"Ms. Tojo, I will not gamble with your personal being, despite how benign the stakes are. If he had chosen another perhaps I would have considered playing his game, but I will not do so should it bring you such discomfort. I'll leave this choice up to you, it is you that would be placed on the line with the stakes after all," he said calmly. Ruby looked at him worriedly then to Hex.

"Seems the choice is up to you. If you want to know the answers then roll for them, otherwise I'll be on my way," he said with a shrug. Ruby looked to the dice nervously then to the others.

"Tsukune? What do you think?" Moka asked looking to Tsukune. The boy looked to Ruby then to Hex.

"If she loses the roll, we're coming with you to keep an eye on her," he cautioned. Hex laughed and nodded.

"By all means, you and all your lovely friends are welcome to join in for the fun should she lose. And hey, should she win, I'll explain everything to you all, and perhaps we could still go out for some fun," he reasoned calmly.

"You see Ruby? It's a win win win no matter what," Yukari said with a giggle. Ruby opened her mouth to speak then looked towards the dice on the desk. After a moment she looked back to Hex carefully.

"If I win this, you'll explain to all of us everything there is about you? How to change reality and control your type of magic?" she asked cautiously.

"If you win this, you'll all _know_ everything there is about me," Hex assured. Ruby nodded slowly then looked back to the dice.

"And… if I lose…" she said softly.

"Don't worry, I promise I won't work you to the bone out there. I would want you to enjoy the trip as well as your friends," Hex reassured calmly. Ruby glanced to him then to her friends.

"Tsukune?" she asked softly. He looked to the dice then to Ruby with a small smile.

"It's up to you Ruby, it doesn't sound like you're in any danger, but you can say no if you don't want to," he reasoned gently.

"Please Ruby, I know you can win," Yukari pleaded.

"You don't have to if you don't want to Ruby, we won't be upset if you decline," Moka added.

"Yeah, think about what you're gambling with here," Kurumu said worriedly.

"If you do lose we'll be with you the entire time, nothing bad will happen to you," Mizore said softly.

Ruby nodded then looked to the headmaster.

"The choice is yours Ruby," he said calmly. Ruby looked to the dice then to down in thought. After a while she breathed out then picked up the dice, with Hex smiling slightly as his eyes gave off a faint shimmer.

"Very well, if that's what it takes to reveal what you truly are to us, I'll take the chance. However, should I lose then be aware that my friends will be watching you," she warned while glancing to Hex.

"I'll be sure to keep that at the forefront of my mind," he said calmly.

Ruby looked to her hand then rolled the dice, coming up with a one and five. Hex walked over to the desk and picked the dice up as the others moved closer to watch.

"C'mon Ruby, you can win. Just roll two sixes and then we'll learn how it's possible to change reality," Yukari said eagerly. Hex rolled the dice, getting two twos. He smirked then picked the dice up while Ruby watched him worriedly.

"Yeah, or if she loses she's Hex's personal pawn, is this really worth it?" Kurumu asked nervously. Ruby glanced to her then to Hex as he rolled the dice, getting two fours. He chuckled and picked them up as Ruby held a hand to her head worriedly.

"He already said he wasn't doing to do anything bad with her, he just wants somebody as professional and organized as Ruby to help him get around the world," Yukari argued. Ruby felt a slight amount of pride from that comment as Hex rolled again, getting a four and five.

"And we're taking his word on this?" Kurumu shouted back. Ruby closed her eyes and picked up the dice, rattling them around as she questioned whether or not to risk herself like this.

"He kept his word when he made you super smart so you could cheat on that test, he kept his word when he made Tsukune immune to Mizore's ice and cold, he hasn't gone back on anything since he got here," Yukari shot back. Ruby rolled the dice, getting a one and three. She breathed out nervously as Hex picked the dice up to take his turn.

"You have no idea what he could make her do; he could have her do _anything_ he wants!" Kurumu yelled out. Ruby bit her lip and looked to Tsukune worriedly.

"If she loses we're all going to be there to make sure she isn't abused in any way," Tsukune said looking to Ruby. She nodded with a small smile as he smiled at her. Hex rolled the dice, getting a four and six. Ruby looked to the dice then picked them up while the group watched closely.

"Seriously Ruby, you can call off the bet right now, you don't have to do this," Kurumu pleaded. Ruby looked to her then to Tsukune.

"I'm only doing this in the interest of knowledge, however if I do lose, then… you'll keep an eye on me, won't you?" she asked softly. Tsukune nodded as Moka smiled a little at the witch.

"I promise I'll keep an eye on you," Tsukune said gently. Ruby nodded then rolled the dice. The group watched as they came to a stop, showing snake eyes. The group jumped then looked to Ruby, the witch just staring down at the dice with a blank expression.

"Oh dear, um, Ruby?" Yukari asked softly.

"Are you ok?" Mizore asked. Ruby nodded then looked to Hex, the boy smiling calmly at her while he picked up his dice.

"Don't worry, she's perfectly fine," Hex said, giving the witch a slight wave of the hand to come over to him. The group watched as Ruby walked around them towards Hex, standing at his side and looking down with closed eyes while her hands remained in front of her.

"Ruby?" Moka asked. Ruby looked to her and smiled curiously.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you feel… different?" Tsukune asked carefully. Ruby shook her head as she looked at him with a calm smile.

"No, I feel fine, why do you ask?" she asked. Hex chuckled and pocketed his dice.

"Reality has changed for her Tsukune. As far as she knows and believes she's always been my personal assistant. Her memories of all of you are still intact, she hasn't forgotten any of you in the least, however her dedication and attention have been changed to focus on me now," he explained. The headmaster looked at Ruby carefully while taking his seat again.

"Ms. Tojo?" he asked. Ruby glanced to him as he watched her closely.

"If you would be so kind as to fetch me a glass of water, I'm feeling rather parched all of a sudden," he asked calmly.

"Do I look like your servant? Get it yourself," Ruby snapped. The group looked at her with surprise as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"That was an order Ms. Tojo," the headmaster said cautiously, examining the witch's reaction.

"I don't take orders from anybody other than Hex," Ruby stated firmly.

"Oh my god, she really did turn into Hex's lackey," Kurumu said nervously. Hex chuckled and shook his head.

"I don't think of her as a 'lackey', merely a helper for me while I'm here. And how did you expect her to react? As far as she knows and ever will know while the bet is in place, I'm the only one she serves or ever has served. Being ordered to fetch a glass of water by somebody else would of course incite some anger with her," he reasoned before looking to the headmaster.

"I suspected as much, I was merely testing her. It appears your magic is indeed effective through and through, she has never once spoken to me with such a cold attitude," the headmaster said cautiously. Hex nodded then looked to see Tsukune and his friends watching him carefully.

"What's with those looks? She rolled the dice; it was her choice to do this. Besides, I thought we went over this before; I'm only having her assist me while I'm here in your world. After I leave her state of being my assistant will be over, simple as that," Hex said casually.

"I feel perfectly fine everybody, really," Ruby said with a nod. Hex smirked and looked to the headmaster.

"Don't worry; she'll stay in one piece with me. But for now, I believe she's going to be helping organize our little field trip into the human world," he said looking back to the group. Ruby nodded and smiled at the group.

"You're all going too right? I need a head count to prepare everything," she said calmly.

"Yeah, of course we're going still," Tsukune said with a small smile.

"Are you sure you're alright Ruby?" Moka asked.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Ruby said with a curious smile.

"She has no idea that she's been brainwashed does she?" Kurumu growled while glaring at Hex.

"Again, this was her choice, not mine. She didn't have to roll, she chose to. And I don't know what you're complaining about, you're all coming with us for the fun," Hex reasoned casually.

"But I really wanted to know what you are and how your magic works," Yukari pouted.

"Seriously? Ruby's standing there under his spell and all you're complaining about is not knowing what the hell he is?" Kurumu shouted out at the witch. Mizore walked over to Ruby and eyed her carefully and up close.

"Mizore, do you mind?" Ruby asked weakly as she leaned back and away from the snow maiden.

"She seems normal so far, minus the fact that she thinks she's Hex's assistant now," Mizore said looking to the others.

"What do you mean think? I _am_ his assistant," Ruby said confusedly.

"No you're not; you're the assistant to the headmaster!" Kurumu shouted out at her. Hex chuckled and shook his head.

"As long as that bet is in place every fiber of her being believes she's my helper, you can never convince her otherwise. It's simply impossible for her to believe anything else in this state. But again, that will all be reversed once I leave," he explained.

"And when exactly are you leaving?" Kurumu snapped at him. Hex shrugged and looked around casually.

"Whenever I get bored I suppose, depends how much fun there is to have here in this world," he reasoned.

"Don't worry Hex, I'll be sure to plan plenty of activities and sights for us to see, you'll never be bored here," Ruby said assuredly with a timid bow at him. Hex clapped his hands together with a calm smile.

"Excellent, I knew you were the right choice to have in charge for this," he said amusedly.

"Thank you sir, I promise I won't let you down. Now then, when should we depart for the human world?" she asked looking to him with eager eyes. Hex looked to the others and shrugged.

"What do you say? Ready to head out for a fun time in the human world?" he asked playfully. The group glanced to each other then to Ruby, the witch nodding with a cheery smile at them. The group looked to each other then to the headmaster, the man watching Hex carefully while seated at his desk.

"Very well, the choice to gamble for the knowledge was hers, I will not argue with the outcome. Mr. Aono, would you and your friends be so kind as to accompany my dear Ruby with her new escort assignment?" he asked looking to the group.

"You're going to let her go with him just like that? Aren't you going to do anything? He's got Ruby under his spell right in front of you and you're not even going to lift a finger to stop him?" Kurumu asked expectantly. The headmaster glanced to Hex, the boy watching him with a calm smile, then to the floor briefly before looking back to Kurumu.

"It's out of my hands for now, his magic is already in place," the man said with a slight shrug.

"That's alright; we were prepared for this outcome. We'll head back to our rooms and pack for the trip right away," Tsukune said looking to Ruby.

"Well, she was prepared for this outcome, so I guess we can't complain," Moka reasoned unsurely. Ruby clapped her hands together joyously.

"Fantastic, so let's see, it'll be Hex, myself, Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari then?" she asked.

"I'll see if Kokoa wants to come too, she's probably going to be bored here as well with classes canceled," Moka said with a slight smile. Ruby nodded then looked to Hex.

"Looks like the head count will be eight then," she said assuredly.

"Sounds good to me. I'll leave the travel and accommodation arrangements to you Ruby, I trust you will be able to handle everything without a problem," Hex said casually. Ruby stood at attention with a proud smile.

"You have my word, it'll be taken care of," she said before she quickly scurried off with a smile on her face. Hex chuckled then looked to the others.

"Well, let's get ready to go then, nothing else to be doing around here after all," he reasoned with a shrug. The group looked to each other then to the headmaster. The man waved them off while leaning back in his chair.

"Be off with you then, and try to behave yourselves in the human world," he said calmly. The group nodded and started walking out while Hex stood and watched them go. Kurumu stopped at the door and looked back to Hex with a cautious eye, then headed out after her friends to prepare for the trip. After they had left Hex looked back to the headmaster who was still watching him carefully.

"What are you?" the man asked as Hex started walking towards the door, his footsteps lighting up a series of glowing circles of green and blue light that flickered and sparked before dissolving. The floor flashed brightly as several rings of power flickered before shattering and vanishing. Hex got to the doors then looked back to the man with his differently colored eyes.

"I told you before you couldn't hold me here even if you tried, your containment rings hardly even tickled," he said casually.

"Just what is it you're after here?" the headmaster asked.

"I told you, I just want to have some fun. That's the whole reason I'm here, to see if there are any big stakes to win or lose, if there are any risky chances worth taking, if there are any appealing prizes to be won," Hex replied with a shrug.

"Prizes?" the headmaster asked carefully.

"Yes, I can think of six already, and they're very appealing to me," Hex said with a smirk before he walked out of the office. The headmaster watched him go then looked down to the blank paper that was once the boy's entrance paper.

"Be careful my dear anomaly, I don't believe Mr. Aono would appreciate you taking them," he said to himself.

Hex walked down the halls of the empty school with a calm smile on his face, his hands in his pockets as he toiled his dice around casually in one hand. He wandered around leisurely, his footsteps softly echoing out in the halls as he looked around casually. He pictured Moka with her timid smile and lovely figure, Kurumu with her seductive appeal and busty figure, Mizore with her gentle expression and beautiful figure, Kokoa with her fiery attitude and petite young body, Yukari with her cute smile and adorable charm, and Ruby with her elegant demeanor and alluring figure. After a while he made his way towards the front gate of the academy outside and looked up at the sky with a cool smile.

_'Let the games begin.'_

"Hex," Ruby called out from behind. Hex looked back to see the witch walking up towards him with an eager smile.

"I've arranged for the bus to pick us up within the hour, and also have prepared accommodations for staying in the human world as you requested," she reported. Hex nodded and eyed her over with a casual glance.

"That was fast, you really are something else Ruby," he said with a suave tone. Ruby blushed and looked away timidly.

"Sir, please, we must try to keep this professional, I have a responsibility to you after all," she said with a small giggle.

"Of course, just admiring the view for now, can't blame me for that. Still, that was excellent work, well done," Hex said with a nod.

"Thank you sir," Ruby said standing at attention with a smile.

"So, where will we be going for this game?" Hex asked with an intrigued smile. Ruby pulled out a paper from her pocket and showed him.

"Here, the Emperor's Palace in Ashton City."


	8. Dwindling Odds

Kurumu finished packing her belongings for the trip into a purple carrying bag. Classes were canceled, she and all her friends were going to the human world for fun and entertainment, Tsukune would be going with them as well, and one of her friends was hexed into thinking she was Hex's personal assistant.

"A trip to the human world with Tsukune, I would normally be flipping over this," she said softly while looking to her window.

"And yet all I can think about is how Ruby was turned into Hex's slave, just like how… I could have been," she said quietly. She shivered with the thought, imagining what would have happened if she had rolled a snake eyes all just to become smarter for a math test.

"I almost lost my heart then and there, I nearly… oh god, this horrible feeling in my gut just won't go away," she groaned before looking down with despair. After a while she sighed then looked down with a somewhat forced expression of determination.

"Alright, don't let this get you down. You're still you, and when Hex leaves this world Ruby will be back to normal, those were his terms for the bet and he can't go against them. So… just relax," she reminded herself. After a pause she breathed out slowly then walked over towards her door while grabbing her purple bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Besides, this is another great opportunity to get closer to Tsukune, we'll be at a high class hotel in the human world, the one thing he'll need is a voluptuous woman hanging onto his arm," she said proudly, envisioning herself and Tsukune walking through a fancy casino, with the succubus wearing a slick black slim dress and a white fur scarf around her neck while Tsukune was wearing a well-tailored black suit and looking around with a cool smile as the girl held onto his arm.

"Oh yeah, let's make that happen," she said dreamily to herself with a loving expression. She giggled then walked out into the hall, her door closing and echoing out slightly amongst the nearly deserted girls' dorm building. She started walking down the hall then spotted Moka walking towards her. The vampire was wearing her pink and white sundress along with white shoes and holding a white travel case in one hand.

"All set Kurumu?" Moka asked. Kurumu nodded as she forced a smile on her face, trying to put behind her the concerns she had for Ruby and Hex.

"You bet, I know we only spent a few hours in school after just coming back from a vacation, but I could really use a vacation like this," she said with a laugh. The two girls laughed and walked through the halls and down the stairs of the dorm building. When they got the foyer they spotted two others waiting for them in the lounge. Mizore was leaning against the wall looking out the window with a blank expression, wearing her usual outfit while she gently rolled her lollipop around her mouth. Next to her Yukari was sitting on a chair looking down with a curious expression, wearing her usual shoes and leggings along with a slightly longer dark brown plaid skirt, a soft red shirt with sleeves that went down to her elbows, her usual wrist cufflinks, and her witch's hat which she always loved to wear. They had their bags resting next to them, with Mizore's being a white carrying bag while Yukari had a light purple traveling bag.

"Ok we're all set. Hey, I thought Kokoa was coming with us," Kurumu said looking to Moka. The vampire shrugged and looked back towards the stairs.

"I told her she could come with us, but she never gave me an answer on if she wanted to or not. She just stared at me for a moment then shut the door in my face," she said with a bit of concern.

"Sounds like her answer is she's not coming with us," Mizore said with a shrug.

"Oh darn, won't be the same without her," Yukari added with a slight smile.

Upstairs in the building Kokoa was looking in her mirror with an annoyed glare while Kou fluttered in the air behind her, the bat looking over the vampire as she was wearing pink and white shoes, her usual dark red leggings, a white and pink skirt, a white shirt, and a yellow light jacket which she left undone in the front. She looked herself over then growled with a frustrated expression.

"Ms. Kokoa? Are you planning on going with them?" Kou asked curiously.

"There's nothing else to do around here, like I have anything better to do with my time," she spoke with annoyance. She grunted then looked to Kou.

"Well, how do I look?" she demanded. Kou looked at her curiously, but before he could speak Kokoa looked back to her mirror with a frustrated growl.

"What am I thinking? What's wrong with me?" she said shaking her head. She quickly started getting undressed, with Kou squeaking then turning the other way while fluttering in the air behind the vampire.

"I can't wear this, he'll never notice me in this," Kokoa snapped as she opened her closet and started tossing clothing around wildly in search of something different. Kou showed a puzzled expression and tilted slightly in the air while fluttering in place.

"Who will never notice you Ms. Kokoa?" he asked.

"Nobody! Mind your own business!" Kokoa yelled out. Kou trembled and nodded as Kokoa scrambled to change into new clothing. She slipped on white tennis shoes, short red socks, a dark purple miniskirt that had blue swirls around it, a black t-shirt, dark blue fingerless gloves, and a necklace that had a silver anarchy symbol on it. She looked herself over then turned to Kou.

"Well, am I more attractive in this?" she demanded. Kou looked back to her and eyed her over curiously while she growled with annoyance.

"Well, yes, I believe you-" Kou started before Kokoa yelled out with frustration and looked back into her mirror.

"I look like some punk dropout or something, I can't wear this, he'll never be attracted to me in the least with this," she snapped before quickly changing out of her clothes again. Kou squeaked then turned around to avoid seeing anything that might get him killed.

"Ms. Kokoa, who are you trying to attract?" he asked.

"I said nobody; mind your own damned business!" Kokoa shouted out at him. Kou fluttered in place with a puzzled expression while Kokoa rushed to change into new clothes. After a moment she quickly slipped on black tennis shoes with knee high light blue socks, a pair of black shorts that went down to her thighs along with a light blue outer miniskirt attached to it, a short white t-shirt that blended in well with her light pink and white bra underneath, and a small gray leather sleeveless vest that she left unzipped. She looked over her appearance then turned to Kou expectantly.

"Well?" she demanded. Kou looked at her curiously for a moment before Kokoa looked back to the mirror, growling loudly while grabbing her pigtails.

"Dammit, what kind of outfits does he like his girl to wear anyway?" she yelled out. Kou looked at her carefully for a moment then fluttered over to her closet. Kokoa watched as the bat flew over article after article of clothing onto her dresser then looked to her with a squeak.

"Try these Ms. Kokoa, I believe they will suit you well," he suggested. Kokoa looked at the clothing then to him with disbelief and anger.

"What? Are you crazy? I'll look like-"

"Like the kind of girl he goes for," Kou answered. Kokoa blinked and stared at the bat with a stunned expression.

"Um… the kind of girl… _who_ goes for?" she asked carefully. Kou merely squeaked once while fluttering around in front of her. Kokoa glanced to the clothes then to Kou. The bat nodded then fluttered over behind her and turned around.

"Kou," Kokoa asked carefully while looking at the clothes.

"Trust me Ms. Kokoa," Kou said simply. Kokoa glanced to him then back to the clothes. She then slowly started changing while glancing back to the bat.

"Just who is it you think I'm trying to draw attention from here?" she asked cautiously.

"I don't know Ms. Kokoa, I'm just assuming that whoever you did want to attract, provided you did indeed want to attract somebody, would find that very beautiful on you," Kou reasoned casually. Kokoa stopped while changing then closed her eyes. After a pause Kou spoke up again.

"And even if I did know if there was anybody you wanted to attract as a possible mate, which I'm not saying I do, I wouldn't tell your sister or anyone else of course. If you did like a guy, and I'm not saying you do, I wouldn't tell a soul until you decided to do so yourself," Kou said calmly. Kokoa looked down while standing still.

"You saw his picture in here, didn't you?" she asked.

"No, I heard you calling out his name in your sleep," Kou replied. Kokoa twitched then glanced away nervously.

"Don't tell anyone, not a single soul, got that?" she ordered.

"Of course Ms. Kokoa," Kou said assuredly. Kokoa smiled softly then finished getting changed.

"Ok, how do I look?" she asked. Kou turned around and looked over the young vampire. She was wearing white tennis shoes, short white socks, a pink and light blue swirly miniskirt, a soft white shirt with a light gray and red striped button down shirt that she had closed with two buttons in the middle.

"You look great Ms. Kokoa, he's sure to notice you," Kou said nodding. Kokoa looked down at her outfit then to her mirror with concern.

"What's wrong Ms. Kokoa?" Kou asked.

"Even if he does… what do I say? Dammit, I'm not good with this sort of thing, how am I supposed to tell him I like him? And my sister and the others, they're just going to tease me and laugh at me until the end of days when they hear how I feel, I just know it," she said shaking her head.

"Don't worry about them Ms. Kokoa, just be nice to him and show you do care about him," Kou reasoned.

"But I don't know how to! I've never talked to a boy about such things before, how am I supposed to tell _him_ how I feel? I don't want to come off as a weakling or a pathetic little bitch, I'm a proud and noble vampire after all, I can't seem so… so…" she said with frustration.

"Girly?" Kou asked puzzled.

"Exactly! I'm not some little helpless kitten; hell, I could crush him with my bare hands if I had a mind to. How am I supposed to tell him how I really feel without sounding so weak and stupid?" she said with exasperation. Kou just looked at her curiously then down in thought as he fluttered around.

"How can I let him know… that I… that I love him?" Kokoa asked softly. Kou looked at her with wonder as the vampire showed a worried expression.

"They all have a head start trying to win him over, and I'm even further behind after how I've treated him before in the past. I didn't even realize how I felt until one day after I crushed him into the ground with you… he looked so hot lying there indented in the ground, his dazed smile was so cute and the way his hair gently laid amongst the dirt and rubble… I couldn't help but stare at him for so long. I couldn't control how I felt, my heart felt like it was going to leap out of my chest. How… how can I still win him?" she asked closing her eyes.

"Well, this could be your chance. You'll be in the human world with him at a fancy hotel. Try to warm up to him, be nice to him and stay by his side all throughout the trip. Your sister and the other girls haven't won him yet, there's still hope Ms. Kokoa," Kou reasoned hopefully. Kokoa nodded then started to quickly pack some of her belongings into a black carrying bag.

"Alright, I'm going to head out there, and dammit, I'm going to be so goddamned friendly and nice to him that he'll see how I feel about him. Like hell those other girls are going to steal him away from me," she declared. Kou nodded and landed down on her bed.

"Good luck Ms. Kokoa," he said proudly. Kokoa stood up arrogantly while slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Luck's got nothing to do with it Kou, Tsukune will be mine or my name isn't Kokoa Shuzen!" she declared assertively. She then ran out of her room while Kou squeaked in applause for her. The vampire raced down the stairs with a bold smile on her face.

_'Ok, just be nice to him, be nice and caring. He likes girls who are friendly and courteous; I can do that no problem.'_

She reached the entrance lounge to the building and looked around quickly.

"Alright, I'm all set, let's go already. Hey, where are you guys?" she called out, seeing nobody else in the lounge. She looked around curiously then walked over to the door. Looking outside the window she saw Tsukune, her heart leaping at the sight while the world around her vanished into a sparkly pink and white mist of bubbles along with lovey dovey music. Tsukune was dressed with his white tennis shoes, casual black pants, a white shirt and a light green button-down shirt he left undone over it, and had his black travel bag resting on the ground next to him. He also had Moka attached to his neck with a blissful expression on her face as she drank his blood, Kurumu holding onto one of his arms while having it going between her breasts as she gently bobbed up and down, Mizore holding onto his other arm while resting a hand to his cheek with a hopeful smile, and Yukari who was hanging on his back from around his shoulders with a giddy smile on her face. Kokoa blinked, saw Tsukune smiling weakly while four girls were literally swarming him, and then looked down to her bag in her hands. She shifted it up and down casually, getting a sense for its full weight, and then looked back ahead with a dull glare. After a pause she dashed out of the building towards the group, with them glancing over to her curiously as Moka leaned back from her delicious snack while smiling at Tsukune.

"Thank you Tsukune, it was-" Moka started before Kokoa swung her bag around and struck the pink haired vampire like a baseball, the dazed girl flying off to the side and crashing into the ground with a big explosion of dust and dirt. Kokoa then spun around to Tsukune's side while swinging her bag, striking Mizore and sending her flying back into some bushes off to the side. The young vampire then jumped up into a wild somersault, spinning her bag like a ripsaw blade around her before striking Yukari straight off of Tsukune's back and into the ground like a hammer hitting a nail. Kokoa then landed down and geared back with her bag as Kurumu stared at her with wide eyes.

"You're crowding him, back off!" Kokoa yelled out before swinging her bag and striking Kurumu in the face, launching the succubus into a wild spiral over into a tree which she promptly struck through then tumbled onto the grass behind it as the lumber splintered apart and fell down into pieces. Tsukune looked around with a stunned expression at seeing the four girls spread about and dazed then over to Kokoa who was straightening out her skirt and dusting off her shirt. She then looked to him with a raised eyebrow.

"You're welcome," she said arrogantly. Tsukune just stared at her with wide eyes then looked around to seeing the other girls twitching slightly, except for Yukari whose hat was all that could be seen of her while she was struck straight down into the ground. Kokoa glanced around then looked at Tsukune curiously.

"So… um… how are you?" she asked unsurely. Tsukune just looked at her with a stunned expression as a calm breeze blew by. Kokoa waited for a moment then glanced away while feeling a sweat drop form on the back of her head.

"Too much?" she asked. Tsukune just nodded while remaining silent and showing a stunned expression.

A few minutes later Moka was standing next to Tsukune wavering slightly while her world was still spinning, Kurumu was growling at Kokoa with anger while rubbing her head which was sore, Mizore was looking at Kokoa with a cold glare while her lollipop was stuck between her bared teeth, and Yukari was coughing out dirt with a dazed expression; all of them looking at, or mostly looking at, Kokoa who was standing before them while looking down with a slightly embarrassed expression.

"What's the big idea Kokoa? That hurt like hell!" Kurumu yelled out.

"You were all crowding him again, you always do that every day," Kokoa snapped back at her.

"Why do you care if we're around him?" Mizore asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't!" Kokoa shouted out.

"Then why did you just knock me through a tree, Moka into a crater, Mizore into the bushes, and Yukari into what could have possibly been her new grave?" Kurumu shouted back.

"I think I got some dirt up my nose," Yukari commented as she held a finger to one nostril and blew out the other with a weak expression.

"Kokoa, is something bothering you?" Moka asked as she tried to focus her eyes while they rolled around.

"Nothing's bothering me, you asked me to come along on this trip so here I am," Kokoa snapped while looking away with a stern expression.

"We asked you to come along, not to give us concussions!" Kurumu shouted out at her.

"Calm down Kurumu, she just got a little carried away," Tsukune reasoned with a weak smile.

"A little carried away? I went _through_ a freakin' tree! Moka crashed into the ground over there like a meteor! Mizore was stumbling around in circles after we pulled her out of the bushes! Yukari was driven into the ground like a stake!" Kurumu cried out. Tsukune chuckled weakly then looked to Kokoa.

"Well, anyway, I'm glad you decided to join us after all, I'm sure you'll have a great time," he said kindly. Kokoa trembled slightly and glanced to him, a small blush forming on her cheeks.

"Well… I mean, not like I had anything better to be doing," she said looking away quickly while trying to hide her soft smile.

Moka shook her head to gain her senses again then looked over to see Hex and Ruby approaching, with Hex wearing his same outfit while Ruby was now dressed differently. Tsukune looked over and saw the elder witch wearing black dress shoes and pants, a white undershirt with a fine silk black dress shirt over it which was buttoned up to her breasts, a black silk tie which was tucked in under her dress shirt, and had a black and silver carrying purse over one of her shoulders.

"Wow, Ruby, you look… different," Tsukune said with a curious smile.

"Yeah, you look… very professional," Moka added with a similar smile.

"Thank you, I wanted to dress appropriately for this trip and look my best at the same time, and Hex suggested this. I think I pull it off well, don't you?" Ruby said while striking a pose. Hex chuckled and glanced to her.

"I think the look suits you well, all the more reason why you're perfect for helping me with this little trip," he said casually.

"Thank you sir," Ruby said standing at attention for him.

"Sir? What's up with her?" Kokoa asked raising an eyebrow at the witch.

"Hex has her brainwashed into thinking she's his personal servant," Kurumu growled while giving Hex a dull glare. Kokoa looked to her puzzled then to Hex.

"Wait, what?" she asked.

"Ruby played a game of chance with Hex earlier for all of us, to find out exactly what he is and where he comes from. But she lost the game, and now she thinks she's Hex's personal assistant while he stays here with us," Moka explained.

"What do you mean think, I _am_ Hex's assistant, I've always been his faithful witch," Ruby corrected with annoyance.

"It'll only last as long as Hex is in our world, but until then she no longer works for the headmaster," Tsukune explained. Kokoa looked at Ruby carefully then to Hex.

"You put a spell over her?" she asked.

"She did it to herself. She understood the stakes and played the game, and lost fair and square. Now she's going to be our guide out in the human world, nothing evil or malicious about that," Hex reasoned with a shrug. Kokoa looked at him cautiously then to Ruby, the witch smiling happily while nodding in agreement.

"It's true, and I have the whole trip planned for us all. We're going to be staying at the Emperor's Palace in Ashton City, we should be arriving there by tonight, and we'll be staying as long as we like, all courtesy of Hex," she said gesturing to the boy. Hex nodded and smiled calmly at the group.

"We'll be staying in style while we're hitting up the nightlife of the city, and during the day Ruby will take us sightseeing around the area. Don't worry about expenses, this is my treat, just relax and enjoy your time. Sounds more exciting than school doesn't it?" he mused playfully.

"Wow, it sure does," Tsukune said with a smile.

"That's very generous of you, but how will you pay for all of this? This sounds really expensive," Moka asked with concern. Hex laughed and shook his head.

"Relax; I have some money set aside. I like to travel a lot and am always prepared for where I might be staying. Don't worry about it at all," Hex reassured with a wave of his hand.

"Well, that's very generous of you, thank you," Tsukune said with a curious smile.

"Question," Yukari said raising her hand. Ruby pointed to her and nodded.

"Yes?" she asked. Yukari looked to Hex with an eager smile.

"Is there any chance we can still find out what you are and where you came from? Please?" she asked. Hex chuckled while Ruby held a hand over her mouth to stifle her amused giggle.

"My dear friend, there is _always_ a chance for _anything_ to happen with me," Hex replied with a cool smile. Yukari nodded with a curious smile while Kurumu narrowed her eyes at Hex.

"And when you're done here in this world Ruby will be back to normal, right?" she asked expectantly. Hex nodded with a calm smile at her.

"Like I explained before Kurumu, all my dealings are unbreakable. I assure you that when I've had my fill of entertainment here and leave, the spell over her mind will vanish and she will no longer believe herself to be my assistant. And you don't need to be so cold to me, she made the gamble on her own freewill, this was her choice," Hex reasoned. Kurumu held in her growl and looked down; hating that what he said was true. Ruby knew full well what could happen, they all did, yet she decided to roll on the chance she could win.

Hex then looked to Ruby and nodded, the witch waving the group over towards the beaten path.

"Alright then, let's get going, the bus will be waiting for us at the cliffside. The sooner we depart the sooner we can start this party," she said with a cheery smile.

"But wait, where are your bags? Is that all you're bringing?" Moka asked, pointing to Ruby's purse and seeing that Hex wasn't bringing anything else with him. Ruby looked to her purse then laughed a bit while shaking her head.

"Oh, these are just the essentials I'm bringing along. However should I require anything while out there I'll purchase it then, Hex has already offered to buy whatever I need for the trip," she explained.

"And should I need anything, I have an assistant to pick it up for me. So I'm already all set," Hex added with a shrug.

"Wow, he said he would get you whatever you wanted?" Tsukune asked curiously. Ruby nodded with a bright smile.

"You bet. I just love working for this guy, he's the greatest," she said looking to Hex with an adoring smile. Hex chuckled and waved a hand to dismiss the comment.

"I never thought of myself as a slave driver," he mused.

"Hm, maybe I should have rolled to be his assistant," Yukari said looking down thoughtfully.

"A free trip to the human world and anything I would want while staying there, that does sound pretty cool for losing a game of chance with him," Mizore said with a nod. Kurumu glanced to her then to Hex.

_'Dammit, it's really getting hard to dislike this guy when he's being so nice like this. Ruby may be his to command but she's going to be spoiled rotten with him.'_

Hex looked back to the path then to Ruby.

"Well, we'd better get going, I'd hate to miss our ride," he said before he started walking away.

"Right away sir," Ruby said as she quickly followed after him.

"She may be hexed into being his assistant, but she seems really happy like this," Moka said curiously.

"It's like she's genuinely enjoying being his to order around, I wonder if that's really her talking or just how she's tricked into thinking," Yukari commented.

"I still bet if she's in there she's regretting this, I mean she can't say no to him at all and has to do whatever he says the entire time he's staying here," Kurumu reasoned.

"Well, there's no reason worrying about it now. What's done is done, and so far she seems to be ok," Mizore pointed out.

"Yeah, let's get going and try to enjoy this trip. Even though Ruby's forced into serving Hex he doesn't appear to be abusing that power over her. If anything he's actually taking good care of her," Tsukune added as the group picked up their carrying bags and slung them over their shoulders, with Moka carrying hers in one hand still while Yukari carried hers in both hands. Moka nodded then held onto Tsukune's arm.

"I know I'm looking forward to this trip with you Tsukune," she said gently. Tsukune smiled at her before Mizore quickly grabbed hold of his other arm, the two girls struggling to pull him toward each other while smiling at the boy.

"Me too Tsukune, especially now that we can be as close as we want and not have to worry about you getting too cold," she said with a timid smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kokoa asked, raising an eyebrow at Mizore.

"Mizore won a gamble with Hex earlier, and now her frozen aura and snow powers can't freeze Tsukune. He's immune to her cold completely," Yukari explained. Kokoa looked at Mizore curiously while the snow maiden blushed and looked down bashfully.

"His magic took away a hindrance to our growing love, now nothing can keep us apart, nothing can come between us being together," she said softly.

"Wanna bet?" Kurumu declared before she grabbed Tsukune and yanked him forward, running down the path with the boy stumbling after her.

"Kurumu! Get back here, he was going to walk with me to the bus!" Moka called out chasing after them.

"You can't keep him away from me Kurumu, hell will freeze over first!" Mizore yelled out as she chased after them as well. Kokoa and Yukari watched them go then looked to each other.

"Hex really changed Mizore so she can't cause Tsukune to feel any cold from her at all?" Kokoa asked. Yukari nodded then ran after the others as fast as she could. Kokoa looked towards where they left then down in thought. After a moment she too ran after the others.

The group made their way through the forest and met up with Hex and Ruby at the bus stop to await their ride. Hex was looking at the group curiously while Ruby was watching the tunnel with a calm smile on her face. Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore were having a childish fistfight while Yukari was hanging onto Tsukune's arm, the boy smiling weakly and trying to pry her off which he was having a lot of difficulty doing. Kokoa was looking at Tsukune with a bit of concern out of the corner of her eye, glancing from him down to her nice outfit that Tsukune hadn't seemed to notice or mention.

"Are you three about done yet? You've been at this for five minutes… and you've neither settled your dispute nor actually hurt one another," Hex asked with a raised eyebrow. Ruby glanced to them and cleared her throat.

"Girls, you need to behave yourselves while on this trip, I don't want to have to send any of you home early because you started a fight in the city," she spoke with a commanding tone.

"Kurumu started it, she dragged Tsukune away when he was going to walk with me," Moka whined as the three girls backed up from another.

"No, he was going to walk with me. He's hardly gotten any time to enjoy our newfound equilibrium because all of you keep getting in our way," Mizore snapped.

"I'd like to remind everybody here that it was because of me acing that math test that we're able to go on this trip at all, if anybody deserves to be with Tsukune it's me," Kurumu shot back.

"You cheated on that math test though," Moka argued.

"So? It still caused the whole school to run away in fear of their lives, which means that us being free to go is all because of me," Kurumu quipped arrogantly.

"You used your gamble to cheat on a math test, I chose something more noble and helped Tsukune and I become closer. I'm the one who deserves to be near him on this trip," Mizore argued sternly. Hex glanced to Tsukune with a raised eyebrow.

"Looks like the only one getting close to him is your young friend over there," he mentioned. The girls all looked to see Tsukune standing there with a weak smile on his face and Yukari hanging onto his arm, the witch's feet just barely touching the ground while the boy wavered slightly from the girl clinging to his arm.

"Don't mind us, you girls just continue your little discussion," Yukari giggled.

"Yukari! Get off him!" Kurumu yelled out, rushing over and yanking the witch off of Tsukune.

"Hey, I have just as much a right to be with him as you do! Let me go!" Yukari yelled out while thrashing around. Kurumu threw the witch off to the side then quickly grabbed hold of Tsukune's arm.

"What he needs is a real woman in his life, somebody like me, not some little kid like you," Kurumu scoffed at the witch. Tsukune opened his mouth to speak before Moka ran over and grabbed his other arm, pulling him over to the side towards her.

"What he needs is somebody who understands him, like me, not some harlot like you," Moka argued while Kurumu tried to yank the boy back. Mizore ran over and tried to push both girls away while standing in front of Tsukune, the boy looking around at all the girls nervously now.

"What he needs is somebody who'll take care of him as a loving wife, like me, not some delusional dreamers like you two," she argued while trying to push both girls away by their faces.

"What he needs is sanctuary," Hex said plainly. Ruby giggled and smiled at him.

"Good one sir," she said with a nod.

Kokoa watched the girls fight over Tsukune and bared her teeth slightly in frustration. Yukari got up from the ground and glared at the other girls.

"Hey, what he needs is somebody-"

"Who's flat chested and underdeveloped?" Kurumu snapped at her.

"Who's too young for a serious relationship?" Moka quipped while glancing at her.

"Who can't take care of a man even if she wanted to?" Mizore said before the three girls resumed their efforts to push each other away from Tsukune who was just stammering something incoherently while watching the girls with nervous eyes. Yukari growled with frustration and anger then looked at them with worried eyes.

"That's not true, I can… I can take care of him," she whined.

"No you can't Yukari, you're just a little girl," Kurumu growled while trying to push away Mizore as the snow girl was pushing against her cheek.

"Tsukune needs someone his own age Yukari, just stop already," Moka grunted while she kept trying to pull Tsukune away, with Mizore pushing against her cheek as well.

"What would he want a little girl for when he's got a perfect wife standing right here before him," Mizore said while Moka and Kurumu were both pushing off against her cheeks, the snow maiden's face being pressed together slightly while she bared her teeth as she kept trying to push the other girls away at the same time. Hex glanced to Yukari while Ruby stepped forward and tried to lecture the girls to being more civilized and proper, her words of course failing to stop the bickering girls in any way. Yukari looked down with remorse as she held her hands to her chest, seeing how she was indeed flat chested and little in comparison to the other girls. Even Kokoa had more of a noticeable figure than she did. Hex looked at the witch as she tried to hold back her tears, the little girl wiping her eyes with a quiet whimper before looking down and away. A slight smirk appeared on his face before he glanced over and saw the bus approaching. Ruby looked over to see the vehicle coming towards them then turned to the girls with a stern expression.

"Alright, that's enough. Either you all cool it right now or none of you are going," she ordered. The group looked to her then the three girls in question quickly backed up from Tsukune. The boy smiled weakly and rubbed the back of his head before looking to Yukari, seeing the girl still looking down and away.

"Yukari?" he asked. Yukari glanced to him with worried eyes then down again.

The bus pulled to a stop and opened its doors, with the driver looking to the group with his glowing eyes.

**"Alright, all aboard,"** he said with a small chuckle at the end. Hex and Ruby boarded the bus as the others picked up their carrying bags. Tsukune looked at Yukari curiously before he was quickly dragged onto the bus by Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore. Kokoa opened her mouth to speak then slowly closed it as she saw the boy vanish into the bus. She growled with frustration and stomped her feet then walked onto the bus with an annoyed expression. Yukari sniffled then slowly walked on board as well. She got to the front of the bus and looked over to seeing Tsukune sitting down towards the back with Kurumu sitting on his left next to the aisle, Moka sitting behind while leaning over the seat near Tsukune, and Mizore sitting in front of him while looking back at the boy with loving eyes. Kokoa was sitting down on the right side of the bus near the front with Hex sitting in front of her and Ruby sitting in the seat across the aisle from him while looking through some papers she had brought out of her purse. Yukari sighed then started walking down the aisle until Hex spoke up calmly.

"Hey," he said, the witch glancing to him with sorrowful eyes still. He smiled at her curiously and patted the seat next to him.

"Want a hint?" he asked. Yukari looked at him curiously while Kokoa just raised an eyebrow at the boy while watching him from behind.

"A hint?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah, about what I am," Hex said. Yukari looked at him with wonder while Kokoa showed a curious expression. The others in the back were preoccupied with talking to each other to notice that Yukari sat down next to Hex, the witch looking at the boy with eager eyes.

"Yes, what is it?" Yukari asked. Hex chuckled then held her hand between them, the girl looking at it curiously.

"Ok, here's your hint. I'm not mortal, nor am I immortal. I'm not human by far, and yet not what would be considered a monster like you know. What is magic to you is not to me, and what is magic to me is unknown to you. You are a witch, a being in tune with the magical ether. I am something else, in tune with the ether of reality," he said gently. Yukari looked at him with wonder while Kokoa showed a puzzled expression.

"What kind of hint is that?" Kokoa said shaking her head. Hex looked to Yukari's hand which he was holding.

"In order to understand what I am, you need to think outside of what you believe to be possible. There is more to existence then what you can see and feel, beyond this reality and so many others that are out there," he said before letting go of her hand.

"Beyond this reality? And many others?" Yukari asked. Hex nodded then tilted his head slightly with a calm smile.

"There may be many Yukaris out there across many possible realities, but there is only one Hex," he said before leaning back in his seat. Yukari looked at him with wonder then slowly showed a bewildered expression.

"Ok, I'm more confused and curious than before, can I get another hint?" she asked. Hex chuckled and shook his head.

"Sorry, but that's all you're getting for now," he said as the bus drove down the road towards the gateway into the human world. Yukari looked at Hex curiously then down in thought while Kokoa showed a confused expression still. The two girls then looked back as the sound of laughter was heard, the two seeing Tsukune and the other girls laughing and talking about something together. Kokoa watched the girls talking to Tsukune like it was nothing for them while Yukari leaned out to the side of the seat and watched as Tsukune was looking around at the three girls with a calm smile now that they weren't trying to tear him apart limb by limb.

"He's never going to notice me, he thinks I'm too young for him," Yukari whined quietly.

"How can I get him to notice me, I don't even know how to talk to him," Kokoa said quietly to herself.

"I just need a chance to show him that I love him," Yukari said quietly.

"I just need a chance to show him I don't hate him," Kokoa said quietly.

"I just need a chance," they both said quietly to themselves. They then blinked and slowly looked over to Hex, the boy leaning back in his seat and looking ahead with a calm smile. He glanced to Yukari and smirked slightly as the witch stared at him with wonder. Yukari glanced back to Tsukune then to Hex.

_'If he could change Mizore to being more suitable for Tsukune…'_

Kokoa looked at Hex with wonder then glanced back to Tsukune.

_'If he could help Mizore get closer to Tsukune…'_

Slowly Kokoa looked back to Hex with wonder while Yukari kept her eyes locked onto him, both girls thinking of the same thing. Hex smirked then looked ahead casually as the bus traveled into the gateway, the bright lights flashing by the windows as the vehicle traveled down the darkened tunnel. Yukari and Kokoa watched him with wonder then looked back to Tsukune, the boy talking to three other girls that clearly had a large lead on them with winning Tsukune's heart. Kurumu had her sexual appeal and figure, Mizore had her loving and devoted personality, and Moka had her innocent charm and caring nature. Yukari wasn't as noticeable for a mate what with her age and Kokoa wasn't as noticeable because of how she treated the boy in the past, both of them feeling their odds dwindling in gaining Tsukune's heart. However Hex's words were stuck in their heads, the words that gave them a glimmer of hope for them yet.

_"My dear friend, there is always a chance for anything to happen with me."_


End file.
